Our Invaders
by spopococ
Summary: A calamity had only ever fallen once before, but with revelations to the three Generals, Jenova was subdued. Until the reason she fell to Gaia caught up with her, and the threat took hold in the cruelest of ways. Major AU, Het, Yaoi, Yuri, possible OOC.
1. Conscious

This is seriously AU. Fingers crossed you've not read anything like it. Partially inspired by '_Ashen Skies_' by Xenobia (Must read material) in the way that people are alive that shouldn't be, and others are dead that should be alive. I'll chat about the main inspiration by the end of it, but not right now.

**There will most likely be a mix of all of these throughout the story:** Course language, violence, mentions/implications of suicide, drug use, _character death_, possible OOC-ness, self mutilation, torture, and abuse of mental and physical kind, as well as graphic/moderate/mild sex scenes. This is _not_ intended to be a happy, fluffy story, but there will be bits and pieces of comic relief and such.

I'm not telling anyone the pairings. There will be Yaoi, there will be Het, and there will even be Yuri. The only thing I'll tell you is to expect the unexpected. Just about every pairing here will be a rare one. I'll give you warnings of what 'coupling' (e.g. Het, Yaoi, Yuri) you may find in each chapter, and how graphic it may be, so you can choose whether you wanna check it out or not. The pairings will reveal themselves along the course of the story.

**Chapter Warnings:** Extremely light yaoi.

_Chapter One ~ Normality_

_Midgar was a city that continued to pulse and thrum with life, even after enduring scandal and heartache. Shinra continued to work at healing the damage they caused, and righting their wrongs which they had created, with the ever continuing presence of their three winged angels and the fighting force of their army. Then there was Cloud, destined to be a guard for the rest of his life, and coming to terms with accepting that. Despite his lamentation over it, life continued through a constant course of equilibrium… _

The city sprawled out beneath him, a pulsing glow of mako energy causing it to thrum in time with the power supply struggling to fuel the city during peak hour night traffic. Six years he'd been working for Shinra now, and every night he'd stared out across the city, thinking of how things might have been different if he could have just _changed_. He knew he wasn't exactly SOLDIER material, but he'd tried so hard, and he'd honestly believed that somewhere down the line he'd be able to fight alongside his heroes; Beside Sephiroth; beside Zack. He still did, he supposed, just not as a SOLDIER. He let out a soft sigh, before a hand gently grasped his shoulder, squeezing it lightly as he raised his eyes to meet Tifa's.

"You're up late," she said softly, as the guard turned his gaze back out the window, the brunette taking a seat beside him, "You come here every night, and do nothing but stare out that window, Cloud…"

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what is it that you're looking for?" She asked, as the blonde felt her probing gaze on his cheek. His brows furrowed slightly as he pulled his mask back over his face and shook his head, crouching slightly as he used his momentum to pull himself to his feet, slinging his assault rifle over his shoulder, as he stretched nonchalantly.

"It's getting late, Teef," Cloud shrugged a little, offering the brunette a hand up, "We should be heading to bed."

Tifa gave a small sigh and stood, aided by the blonde's firm grip, before she placed a hand softly against his chest.

"Every day you look a little more worn down," She murmured, "Don't work yourself to death."

With that, she turned and headed for the exit, offering a small smile over her shoulder as she stood in the doorframe. Cloud returned the favor, thankful for the glowing shield of his mask to protect his creased eyes from her view as he watched her leave.

The blonde reached a hand to scratch at the back of his head as he pressed a control panel on the wall and brought the outer shutters down across the windows, the dim glow from the city beneath him dissipating with a low metallic hum, as he was surrounded by darkness once again. His frown deepened as he worried his lower lip, the urge to follow after Tifa and answer her question almost overwhelming. Since when had he begun to keep things from her? He opened the door and stepped out into the hall, his eyes adjusting instantaneously to the sudden light, as the door closed with a soft click behind him.

"Strife," a smooth voice wafted from his left, startling the blonde as he snapped to a salute. The figure stepped away from the wall and offered a wry smirk.

"You've been in there for over an hour."

"My apologies General Rhapsodos, sir," Cloud said firmly, his hand not straying from his abrupt salute, "I lost track of time."

"That Tifa girl was here again, no?" Genesis mused, smirk widening.

"Yes Sir."

"What have we said about her wandering around the compound at this time of the night?"

"It's forbidden, Sir."

Cloud finally shifted on his feet, causing the stunning blue gaze settled on him to soften considerably.

"She was probably looking for you, right?"

"Yes…"

There was an extended pause, as the General brushed a few stray hairs from his face, as his eyes scoped out the guard's general appearance.

"You look awful. Head back to your quarters, Cloud," Genesis gave a softer sigh, clapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders and squeezing him slightly, using his free hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose. It was seemingly a habit that Cloud himself had provoked in the General.

"Goddess help me, I have no idea what we're going to do with you," the auburn haired SOLDIER murmured, offering a sidelong gaze from crystal blue eyes, as a wry smirk crept along his lips. Cloud flushed slightly at the attention, but gave a small nod.

"How long were you waiting for me, Genesis?" The blonde asked, dropping formality as the General steered him down the halls. Genesis gave a brief glance at a wall clock they passed, before his attention returned to the blonde.

"For a little over an hour. I followed you here," The SOLDIER admitted bluntly, "And I merely stayed out of sight when your little… _friend_… appeared."

Cloud wriggled out of the General's grip at the spoken words, and Genesis let out a small, humorless laugh.

"Oh please, little one," The SOLDIER patronized, "You expect me to observe everything that goes on around here and not pick up on how _close_ you two are?"

"You're really up the wrong tree, Gen," Cloud snapped, as the General continued to smirk. The blonde continued to scowl as they marched down the halls, his patience only going so far when it came to Genesis. He'd come to deal with Sephiroth's unbearable attitude at times, and Angeal was nothing short of a Gaia sent blessing. Out of the three Generals, Genesis was by far the biggest pain in the ass.

It had been three years since the three Generals had gone through the emotional turbulence that was the unveiling of Jenova. Gradually, Genesis and Angeal had begun to degrade, their cells too weak to sustain the alien growth within them, and their bodies had begun to fail. That had been the least of their problems however, as Sephiroth's descent into madness had progressed far swifter than the degrading process had. The three of them had nearly destroyed the entire town of Nibelheim, the primary reason that Rufus Shinra had sent for the remaining citizens and offered complimentary accommodation until the town was rebuilt. Tifa had come in with Cloud's mother and her own parents, her eyes wide with apparent surprise upon seeing Cloud in the guard uniform. She'd said nothing about it however, tears streaking from her eyes as she'd flung her arms around the blonde and sobbed against his shoulder, lamenting the destruction of their home town, the death of some of their friends, and her fear of the Generals that had done it. Cloud had stood and comforted her, whilst his mother looked on hopefully, her eyes wide with ideals of Cloud settling down and producing children. His mother had always been fond of Tifa, despite the brunette having spent most of her childhood blatantly ignoring the blonde's attempts at friendship. Cloud was willing to live and let die though, gently patting the girl's back as she soaked his shirt with her tears. Cloud was more than a little conflicted, having idolised Sephiroth and grown fond of Angeal as Zack's mentor, yet feeling bound to Tifa as fellow townspeople and neighbours. He'd known the girl his entire life, yet he'd never really _known_ her. He'd managed to have several conversations with Sephiroth, and even had something bordering on friendship with Angeal. Even Genesis had come to know him by name, and often exchanged small talk whilst on missions with him. Still, he comforted Tifa by reassuring her with softly spoken words and gentle pats on her back, his mind undoubtedly straying to the well-being of the Generals still running amok in Nibelheim.

Thankfully, Hollander and Hojo had managed to subdue the three and bring them back to Midgar, placing them into solitary confinement for long enough to receive the necessary psychological treatment to return them to their previous states of mind, albeit far wiser about their own existence. Sephiroth had sat in a room with Hojo and Hollander for three days straight, grilling them with questions whilst Angeal and Genesis had listened and occasionally given their own questions, until the five of them had emerged on reasonable grounds. Since that time, however, Cloud had noted an increasing awkwardness on Sephiroth's behalf whenever Hojo was around or spoke to him, much as Angeal was having issues with Hollander. Genesis however, seemed entirely unphased by the entire ordeal, and had even taken to showing off his wing whenever he'd had the chance. There was something about being unique that Genesis seemed to revel in, and any opportunity to show the 'lesser' beings on Gaia that he was a special breed, he took. For one reason or another, Shinra had taken the discovery of his three self-aware angels and made it public. Not long after, rebel attacks against the company had lessened considerably. Seemingly, fighting against un-natural warriors was a territory that people were unwilling to cross in to. Upon Shinra's death by suspicious circumstance, leaving Rufus Shinra to take charge and mold the company as freely as he'd wished, the attacks had all but ceased entirely. The young Shinra heir had done wonders for the public image, and had even cut down on mako usage, implementing a new plan to incorporate mako recycling. The planet was showing its gratitude by producing healthier crops, somewhat placid wildlife, and a noticeable decrease in the more threatening monsters across the Eastern plains. The rebel alliances had very little to continue hating Shinra _for_. Rufus had taken charge and surprised many, clearly defying the 'apple never falls far from the tree' theory. Many suspected the newer president had underlying motives for his actions, but none dared to question him.

As time had moved on, a somewhat comfortable peace had settled across the planet. Shinra had made amends with the people of Wutai, and the young princess herself had often attended the city to check up on things, as Emperor Godo's health began to ail dramatically. Whether or not this was a primary cause of the peace agreements between the two nations was debatable, but in any case, things were good. After extensive research into the use of Jenova cells, many individuals in Midgar were given injections for the mere use of their healing properties. Cloud began to see an increase into the number of SOLDIER recruits as the injection numbers went up, some people taking full advantage of the Jenova cells in their training regimes. Cloud found himself doing the same, and yet his unstable self doubt and hesitancy in combat continually marked him incapable of performing at a SOLDIER level. Zack had been beyond supportive with the whole ordeal, but in the end, Cloud had accepted fate as a Shinra guard, content to be sent on missions with SOLDIER First Class operatives and help in any way he could. After all, what was SOLDIER other than a few extra shots and added infusions of the Jenova gene? He was a good fighter, even Sephiroth had remarked so, but he just wasn't fit for SOLDIER. It hadn't stopped him from performing to the best of his abilities, and gradually, he'd become a friend of many of the SOLDIERs, most of which were endeared by his 'little brother' persona. By chance, or possibly just by incredibly luck, his closest friends had quickly become the three Generals themselves, all due to Zack's incessant fussing over him like a deranged mother hen. Cloud admittedly enjoyed the attention a little, as it often meant the other guards and new cadets approached him in a much friendlier manner, and even began to take a shining to the blonde themselves. Maybe life hadn't worked out like Cloud's 'big plan' had dictated, but it had worked out just fine for him.

"You think too much," Genesis remarked off-handedly, as his arm found his way around Cloud's shoulders once again, a smirk toying across full lips. Cloud wouldn't go as far to admit that he didn't _like_ Genesis; because he did. For the most part, he enjoyed the General's company, but Genesis had a way of grating at his nerves, as well as most of the other Shinra employees'.

"Maybe you think too little," Cloud retorted huffily, as Genesis gave a small 'hmph'.

"Your attitude may start to become an issue, I think," The first class teased, before easing off of Cloud's frame as they approached the busier area of the Shinra headquarters, and calling forward his wing from within his body to extend outwards, and then rest by his side. As close as Cloud was to the Generals and other high class personnel, they were still not permitted to show anything other than professional respect for each other in front of the Shinra community. Cloud didn't take it too hard, knowing full well that such policies were put in place to deter anyone's idea that Cloud may be being favored by his higher ranking friends. General Rhapsodos, however, being a somewhat affectionate individual when he felt so inclined, was entirely disheartened by the rules, and often made a point of telling Cloud all about it.

"Ridiculous," the General muttered, offering a clipped nod as a third class saluted him on their way past the administration area, "If I should choose to show appreciation for a friend of mine, I should be permitted to do so freely."

Cloud said nothing, straightening his posture as he spotted the president himself walking in their direction, flanked by three Turks, one of which was murmuring words of advice to him as the blonde scoured over a paper in his hands. He raised vacant blue eyes as Cloud and Genesis approached, offering a polite nod to the both of them, before returning to the paper in his hands.

"I remember when he used to stop for brief conversations," Genesis mused, "Now he barely has time to eat, let alone speak."

Cloud gave an acknowledging nod, before the pair of them stopped at the line for the SOLDIER barracks check in. Genesis stretched slightly in apparent boredom, his wing extending seemingly of its own accord, before falling back to his side as his arm did.

"Are you coming in today?" Genesis asked, almost in passing, as he picked at his teeth with still-gloved fingers. Cloud gave a small shake of his head, and Genesis _almost_ rolled his eyes. Cloud looked through the glass walls of the security checkpoint, at the people bustling around, heading in and out of their quarters as curfew neared closer. He'd have to earn the right to walk so freely in and out of such a compound. He'd said that single line almost every time Genesis had asked him that simple question.

"You earned the right some time ago, Strife," Genesis shrugged slightly, seemingly anticipating Cloud's remark as he brushed his hair from his eyes and caught the attention of a pretty little secretary exiting the SOLDIER barracks. She smiled, turning her gaze shyly away as Genesis offered a subtle, yet charming smile, bringing a blush to her cheeks as she passed. Cloud often witnessed such occurrences, Genesis seemingly not fazed by whether the target was male or female, as long as he was able to garner a response from them. Nine times out of ten, that was exactly what he got.

"Besides, who in there would have anything to say about it?" Genesis smirked smugly, "You are the first class pet, after all."

Cloud gave a small frown, taking his mask from his head once again, and running a hand through blonde locks as Genesis watched him in a curious fashion.

"Why is it that anytime I've seen you around Tifa, you choose to hide your face?" Genesis asked cryptically, "Perhaps you think you've got something to hide?"

"With all due respect, _sir_," Cloud narrowed his eyes slightly as he locked onto the quickly falling smirk that Genesis had to offer, "I don't think that's any of your concern."

"Have it your way," Genesis remarked flatly, "I'll see you tomorrow I presume."

Cloud gave a small nod and headed for the guard's quarters, saying nothing further to the General still waiting to be checked in.

He remained silent, circling his own thoughts through his mind as he headed for his room. Whilst most guards were bunked up with one other guard, after six years of loyal service, Cloud had been permitted to stay in his own quarters. The extra bed and storage space were still there, but they were Cloud's to do with as he wished. For the most part, the spare bed held the washing that the blonde was too lazy or fatigued to put away, and the extra storage space was cluttered with bits and pieces of useless junk that the blonde had accumulated over the years. There was a small kitchen, enough of a living area to place a small lounge chair and a cheap television, and apart from the tiny bathroom, was entirely open plan living.

"Home sweet home," Cloud let out a soft sigh as he swung open the door and threw his mask and rifle atop the most recent pile of clean washing on the spare bed. He picked up the mail from the floor, where it had been slipped through the designated slot, before half-heartedly kicking the door closed behind him with another defeated sigh. One was a Shinra newsletter, another was asking for payment to be made on his uniform, and another was a bill for his last medical trip, after a mission to Kalm had been far from what the name might suggest. He threw all but the newsletter onto the kitchen bench, before falling back onto his bed, a stray spring pressing into his skin and forcing the blonde to shift uncomfortably. He gave a half-hearted look over the newsletter, admittedly impressed with a photograph of the 'three angels' in there, wings extended in all their glory. Angeal had a stern expression on, arms crossed in seriousness as he stared down the camera lens. Genesis was much the opposite, a teasing smirk at his lips as he all but flirted with the lens, his arms by his side, whilst one held the hilt of his sword in gloved fingers.

As was the norm, however, Sephiroth drew the most attention. Being the tallest of the three and the most unique in appearance, a solitary black wing extended behind him, he wasn't even looking at the camera. Instead, his eyes were slightly downcast, seemingly lost in thought as he stared out across the ground before him. Cloud felt a pang of sympathy for the General. Sephiroth had been hardest hit when finding out about the methods that had made him a step above the rest, and it had obviously changed the already troubled man somewhat. He had always been a man of little words, and Cloud had come to not expect terribly too much when it came to conversation with Sephiroth, but he knew that it was possible to crack into that shell and worm his way into the tighter ring of friendship that Sephiroth had. He often spoke with Genesis and Angeal, and was more often than not offering conversation to Zack. It wasn't that Sephiroth didn't speak as much to Cloud; he just didn't speak as freely. Sephiroth seemed to have three types of friends; those that he spoke to freely, those he spoke to often, and the very rare case of those he spoke to both often and freely. So far, only one person had wormed their way into that circle, and it had taken many by surprise. Those who knew the General well knew of his sexual preference, but he wasn't exactly open about showing it. Should he ever seek the company of another male, his discretion was to the point of paranoia, and the other Generals did their best to keep Sephiroth's liaisons strictly confidential. That was, until Sephiroth made what many considered to be a large mistake in his usually strict secrecy, by allowing himself to be snapped by the paparazzi locking lips with the Commander of the Turks. Cloud and the others had known, however, that the bold move was simply Sephiroth's way of announcing to the world that he was serious about this one, and his friends had been nothing less than supportive.

Nobody else in the public eye had dared question it. When the two participants of an 'alternative relationship' were a highly skilled assassin, and a General of elite military soldiers, people weren't often keen to cause controversy. As for the Turks, they had far too much respect for both Tseng and Sephiroth to ever judge their leader or his significant other, and so the relationship was often accepted immediately in many cases, and people moved on with their lives.

"_To be honest, I'm just glad he's getting nooky_," Zack had grinned cheekily when Cloud had mentioned it in passing, clapping Cloud over the back, "_And hey, they're both far too alike for anything to go wrong there_."

Cloud had found the coupling odd at first, but it seemed fitting. Like Sephiroth, Cloud had had somewhat of a morbid fascination with Tseng from the moment he'd first seen him, dark hair and eyes drawing damn near every eye in the room to him as he stood behind Rufus at his induction as President. It wasn't often that many of the Turks were seen or spoken about, but on the odd occasions that they made their presence known, they _really_ made their presence known. Cloud knew he'd probably been graced with the presence of a Turk more times than he could count, slinking through the city streets, or through the Shinra building in smart casual gear, coming back from missions or otherwise. In uniform, however, and willingly allowing themselves to be seen, Turks stood out like sore thumbs. As soon as Tseng had slipped onto the stage, everyone had burst into skeptical rumors of his identity, which Cloud had merely disregarded, his eyes enraptured with the dangerous aura that the Turk Commander had thrown off. Thinking back on it, Cloud could recall thinking that his mere appearance seemed to simultaneously lure attention and turn it away. The blonde shifted slightly in his bed, the spring continually causing an issue, regardless of where he seemed to rest. It was the least of his concerns however, as he felt a shooting pain through his skull. The spring then seemed irrelevant, as his body lurched and he fell from his bed, his back now faced with a hard wooden floor, as he curled involuntarily, and clutched at his skull.

The pain continued for a good minute or so until the onslaught ended as abruptly as it had began, and Cloud was slowly becoming aware of a large amount of activity outside his room. He stood, groggily swaying a little on his feet, before forcing his feet to carry him towards the door, severe fatigue seemingly washing over him. Before he'd even had the chance to open it, there was a frantic knock from the other side.

"Whoissit?" the blonde slurred, propping himself against the wall, as the door swung open and Tifa burst in, sheer panic across her features.

"Cloud!" She cried, rushing to the blonde's side as he raised his eyes to meet her, "Cloud, we _have_ to take you to the infirmary. Something's not right."

"My head feels kinda…strange…" The blonde managed, as Tifa nodded, taking his arm and assisting him to walk.

"Just about everyone here seems to be having the same problem," She said breathlessly, as they entered the hall, a flurry of movement around them as people headed to the infirmary or checked on friends, "I was heading back out of the compound, and Gaia Cloud, it was terrifying…"

She squeezed his arm slightly, as they headed down the stairs towards one of the lifts. Tifa pushed the button, her arm not leaving Cloud's as the blonde continued to fight the grogginess invading his body.

"People started dropping like flies, Cloud," She continued, brown eyes wide with concern, "Full grown men and all, just… falling. A lot of them seemed to be having some sort of-"

"Head pain?" The blonde interjected, and she nodded, before her eyes turned from his, a commotion breaking out across the Administrative foyer. A large group of people were now congregating on the one spot, seemingly peering at an object on the floor, as Cloud tried to focus on the shouts around him.

"…Get one of the professors here!"

"…fell just like the rest of them…"

"…Not waking up and…"

"What on _Gaia_ is going on?"

Cloud's curiosity was drawing his attention to the spot, but Tifa was now steering him into the elevator, Cloud swaying slightly when the elevator door closed and the machine began descending. Then, it came again, the blinding pain through his skull, before he and two of the other occupants of the elevator slumped against the walls. The other occupants fell into near hysteria, including Tifa, whose wide brown gaze was coaxing Cloud to meet hers.

"Cloud," She said firmly, "Keep your eyes open. Look at me, Cloud…"

Cloud managed to meet furrowed eyes briefly, before he fell into unconsciousness.

Angeal gave a criticizing gaze to his left as Genesis idly picked at the tubes connected to his arm. The auburn haired first gave a cheeky smirk when he noticed he was being watched, whilst Hojo and Hollander continually swatted away lab assistants, each of them attempting to ask questions to the professors or offer information regarding the recent incidents that every SOLDIER, Turk, and Shinra guard had succumbed to.

"Picking at it will get you a reprimand if you're not careful," Angeal chided dryly, as the other first shrugged nonchalantly, toying instead with the heart monitoring pads attached to his chest. Angeal resigned on the matter, before turning his gaze to his right, his eyes furrowing further with the realisation that Sephiroth was yet to wake up. A wave of panic had broken over Shinra as members had fallen like proverbial flies, but none had gathered quite as much attention as the silver haired General, when Sephiroth had fallen unconscious in the middle of a crowded foyer and could not be roused. After groggily stumbling across Genesis in the hall, both of their pagers beeping furiously with urgencies from the labs, the two had come across the other General's unconscious form and began to carry him towards the labs, before another wave had hit, crippling the still conscious two effectively. Thankfully, they recovered quicker than the others seemed to, and so continued the journey only moments later, reluctantly ignoring those who approached them pleading for assistance. At that moment, Sephiroth had been their main priority, and at this moment, he appeared to be Hojo's.

"Get _out_ of here!" The professor snapped, the students and assistants seemingly becoming too much, "Very little can be done when you're invading this space like a flock of deranged sheep. Get _out_."

Hollander gave a small clear of his throat in disapproval at his colleague's approach to the clearing of the room, but gave a nod of agreement anyway, sending any un-necessary individuals from the lab and locking the door shut behind them.

"Genesis," Hollander frowned, as the first class raised his attention from his own chest and gave a somewhat cocky smirk in the professor's direction.

"Yes?"

"This is somewhat of a serious situation. It would be wise if you treated it as one," Hollander said seriously, as Genesis flicked his gaze in Angeal's direction.

"You both have the same 'serious face', did you know?" Genesis remarked, and Angel turned his gaze back to Sephiroth, fighting away the awkwardness that stuck in his chest every time Genesis made such a comment. Hojo was drawing samples from the silver-haired General's arm and furrowing his brows as he clucked his tongue.

"Dear me, Sephiroth," he murmured, seemingly to no-one in particular, "Your mako appears to have sky-rocketed."

"This has something to do with Jenova, doesn't it?" Angeal asked, and Hojo sneered a little.

"Well done, Hewley," the professor murmured, "Yes, Jenova seems to be reacting in a rather peculiar fashion. Going through the list I was handed before of each member affected by this odd reaction and their severity, she seems to be responding differently depending on how well the affected individual accepts her cells."

"Are there many more still unconscious?" Angeal asked, as Hollander scanned his eyes across the list with a small frown.

"No, just one by the looks of it," the professor scribbled a note down on the sheet, before turning his gaze to Hojo.

"Don't you find that odd?" he asked, as Hojo pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shook his head slightly.

"I presume it's that Strife boy, considering his high acceptance to the treatments," Hojo remarked airily, turning his attentions back to Sephiroth once Hollander had nodded. Angeal's gaze snapped to Genesis, who was mirroring his own concerned expression.

"Cloud Strife?" Genesis frowned, as Hollander nodded once again, his attention still on Angeal,

"Isn't he that friend of yours?"

Angeal gave a nod in response, his lips in a tight line across his face.

Cloud had become somewhat of a favoured individual amongst their tight-knit group, and more often than not, he'd been grateful for his own puppy having introduced the blonde to them. He was a docile kind of guy, very sweet and softly spoken, and more often than not spent his spare time helping people; or more specifically, helping Zack. He'd also seen Cloud outside the building at the emergency accommodation for the Nibelheim residents, mingling in the shy, polite manner that Angeal had become accustomed to the blonde showing. His stomach sunk slightly at the thought that many of those people would never have had to come to Midgar if it weren't for he and the others doing what they'd done. He could still feel the heat prickling along his skin sometimes if he thought on it; could still smell the smoke wafting through the air, and hear the cries of the townspeople as they destroyed all evidence of Jenova's existence. The only thing that had saved them from destroying themselves in the process, was finding Valentine in the basement. Finding out that the gunman was burdened with sins of his own, yet cursed with immortality to forever endure them, had brought a sense of sane understanding about just what Shinra was capable of and the methods in which they implemented them. Sephiroth had then remarked that if they should die, they would die informed; about everything. By the time they'd exited the now-flaming mansion, Hojo and Hollander had been waiting with something akin to elephant tranquilizers, and all four of them had been brought back to Midgar via helicopter. Hojo, seemingly having an uncharacteristic change of heart, had let Vincent go, and Angeal had yet to see the former Turk since.

The days after that had been grueling, but they'd managed. Degradation had been entirely extinguished, and both Angeal and Genesis were declared fit for combat duty once again. Life moved on, and gradually, Cloud had wormed his way into the quad of SOLDIERs. Eventually, he'd become accepted by just about everyone at Shinra, and was being nurtured into one of the finest fighters that the company had. Sadly, due to one small complication, the boy was destined to never enter into SOLDIER. Hojo was simultaneously adamant about it, but frustrated by the lack of another favored presence from the science lab. He'd had his eyes set on Cloud for some time, seeing just as much potential in the boy as everyone else had, and had been the most disheartened every time he was rejected entry into SOLDIER. Hollander had surprisingly suggested pulling strings to get the boy entrance, but the psychologist had been unyielding in the opinion that there were many underlying issues and insecurities that the blonde held that would quite literally threaten the integrity of SOLDIER. Sephiroth, ever the responsible leader despite his own friendship with the boy, had put his foot down. Not for the first time, the silver haired General's actions had sparked a heated discussion between he and Genesis, of which the latter walked away unsuccessful.

"How is he, anyway?" Genesis broke Angeal's trail of thought, gesturing in Sephiroth's direction. Angeal's attention was more focused on Hojo, however, who was staring intently at a sample of Sephiroth's blood under the microscope. He called Hollander over, as the pair of them spoke in murmured voices, Angeal's eavesdropping unsuccessful due to Genesis' rather loud complaints that nobody ever bothered to answer his questions. Angeal focused a little harder, and managed to catch the end of their seemingly heated discussion.

"…Exact same behavior as the last time!" Hollander cried, as Hojo let out a small snort.

"And there was little concern then, no?"

"We were _lucky_ last time_,_" Hollander hissed, before standing upright and pulling out his cell.

"I suppose you're calling Tuetsi, then?" Hojo sneered, as Hollander narrowed his eyes in his colleague's direction.

"Among others, yes. We're taking it to the board this time," Hollander stated firmly, as Hojo's sneer widened, his attentions returning to the microscope before him.

Angeal's gaze turned to Genesis, whose crystal blue eyes were narrowed in concern. The auburn haired first turned to face Angeal, and the pair exchanged a knowing glance, the one statement in that discussion giving it all away. Last time the three of them had been drawn to near insanity, Jenova had been acting peculiarly in a way that had both baffled and intrigued the scientists and professors surrounding them. What had apparently triggered it were the self loathing thoughts festering within the First Class' minds. Jenova had responded by forcing their destruction on to an alternative path. It was the most active her influence had been since they'd first begun studies of her, and upon testing it further, Hollander had determined that she had acted out of fear of losing her hosts. If the first class SOLDIERs were right in their presumptions, and the near comatose form of Sephiroth was any indication, attempting to force her hosts into stasis was a defense mechanism.

Jenova was sensing a threat.

**A/N:** This has started being posted slightly earlier than planned. Just wanted to get it out for the person it's dedicated to: Wintersheart1766. Please everyone wish her a speedy recovery from an accident she was in. Hope this has caught your interest so far. Lemme know.


	2. Room 38

This chapter's a little… dry. It's all informational shit, and as much as it bored me to tears, it was all necessary. Also, I'm planning to update once a week. I have enough already completed for nine more weeks, and am working as I update. Thanks for the feedback so far, I'm gonna work on replying to reviews. Thanks guys.

**Warnings:** See previous chapters. Coarse language, OOC-ness. Very light implied yaoi, and very light implied one-sided het.

That same sharp probing pain was pressed against Cloud's back, as the blonde shifted uncomfortably. He'd worked with Shinra for _years_, and they still hadn't listened to his request for a new mattress. He'd offered to have it deducted from his pay, but with every inquiry made into it, he received the now usual response of "We're working on it". He let out a frustrated sigh, as he moved to roll onto his stomach, before confusion set in through his already groggy state of mind. He _was_ on his stomach.

"Stay still please, Mister Strife, and we'll have you disconnected as soon as we can," A voice said from his right, as blue eyes snapped open in startled surprise. The lights wherever he was were glaring, and he let out an uncomfortable groan, as he realised there was a tube of some sort down his throat. His panic only heightened at the realisation, and he struggled to sit up, finding his movements strangely restricted.

"Mister Strife, _please_," the voice said once again, seemingly disgruntled with the blonde's behavior. Military obedience kicked in, and he laid still, his eyes gazing out from their horizontal vantage point and meeting a tiled wall a few metres away. There were various machines lining the wall, all seemingly switched off, as well as other little bits and pieces along the countertop. Despite piecing the visual information together, something still didn't seem right. He was starting to remember a few things now, mainly Tifa staring at him as he slumped against an elevator wall, her eyes filled with concern. Had he fallen unconscious? The odd thing about it all, was that he'd been certain the word "infirmary" had come up somewhere along the lines. Instead, it appeared as if he were in… the labs.

Cloud's blood ran cold as he choked slightly on the pipe down his throat. He'd always been uncomfortable in the labs, and it was no surprise why when he'd had a fear of medical practitioners since he was a toddler. He struggled once again, and whoever the recurring voice belonged to let out a sigh again, before moving to his line of vision.

"Cloud, you're not making things any easier," the figure said, as Cloud forcefully raised his eyes to meet Hollander's. The blonde pleaded slightly in his gaze, and Hollander reluctantly removed the tube from the guard's mouth.

"Thank you," Cloud murmured, and Hollander patted the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm aware you're not fond of the labs, boy," Hollander frowned, "But the more you shift and fidget against us, the longer it's gonna take."

"Sorry," The blonde murmured, his eyes returning their gaze to the wall beside him, as what he previously thought was the spring in his mattress stabbed his skin again. He let out a small hiss, and clenched his teeth shut, as it then entered further and seemingly hit his bone. Cloud let out a cry, as tears fell from his eyes at the excruciating pain. Hollander soothingly petted his hair and held the blonde down between the shoulder blades to force him still against the table, as Cloud shuddered slightly.

"Why… are you doing this?" He managed to bite out through clenched teeth.

"Do you remember what happened, Cloud?" Hollander asked, as the needle was withdrawn from Cloud's lower back, the blonde giving a shudder. He nodded, vague flashes of feeling an aching head, nausea, the world spinning around him, and Tifa…

"Tifa!" the blonde gasped, attempting to sit up.

"If you can't keep him down, I'm sedating him!" Another voice snapped, and Cloud instantly recognised it as Hojo. The blonde went rigid and relaxed himself to a still state. Hollander he could push a little, but Hojo?

"Sorry professor," Cloud murmured, laying in silence whilst the two professors did what they had to.

Hollander moved from Cloud's side then, the lack of a reassuring presence leaving a wall of nausea to wash over the blonde at being surrounded by the various medical equipment and laboratory tools. He vaguely heard murmurs from the professor somewhere in the distance, and the blonde felt the world spinning around him, despite lying down. He let out a low groan, and Hollander re-emerged at his side.

"Are you feeling alright, Cloud?" He asked, and the blonde felt the colour drain from his cheeks. There was an acidic smell within the air now, and it was almost sickly, causing Cloud to quickly tip the proverbial scales over the edge. Hollander must have seen it, as he stepped aside in a hurry, just before Cloud was violently ill. Cloud coughed and spluttered his way through the next few moments, before inhaling as much air as his lungs would allow.

"It was the smell, wasn't it?" Cloud heard Hojo muse from somewhere behind him.

"I… think so," Cloud mumbled, and the professor let out an amused 'hmph', as Hollander gave a small sigh.

"Very well Hojo, you were right," Hollander said curtly, as Hojo answered with a somewhat maniacal laugh.

"Of course I was! This, Hollander, _this_ you should be looking at," The lead scientist urged, as Hollander moved over to Hojo, leaving Cloud with a now burning throat and a foul taste in his mouth to accompany the previous nausea inducing surroundings. The blonde shifted uncomfortably, as Hollander and Hojo bickered over something in hushed tones.

"Just take it to the meeting!" Hollander snapped finally, before moving back over to Cloud's side and beginning to remove his restraints and tubing, offering a small, seemingly forced smile to the blonde.

"Am I alright?" Cloud murmured groggily, as he sat up with Hollander's aid. The professor nodded, helping Cloud step down from the metal table and around his freshly created mess.

"You're fine, Cloud. You're technically healthier than ninety nine percent of the other SOLDIERs and… uh… 'Grunts' here," Hollander's smile became a little more genuine, "Just a little nauseous is all. Would you do us a favor and head to lab room thirty eight? Angeal and the others are expecting you, and we have a meeting to attend."

The blonde nodded obediently, as he eyed off his stomach contents still on the floor, feeling bile rise in his throat already. Hollander shook his head and steered him for the door.

"We'll get someone to clean that up," the professor reassured, "You just head for the others, alright?"

"Thanks professors," Cloud nodded politely, as Hollander gave a smile and another clap on the back, and Hojo managed a polite nod of his own as the blonde departed. Cloud sucked in as much fresh air as he could, but was dismayed to still find a trace of that acidic smell lingering even outside the door. What _was_ that? He shuffled down the corridor, abruptly aware that he had no idea where room thirty eight was in the slightest.

He glanced at the doors as he passed them, vaguely aware that he was seemingly heading in the right direction, before he'd reached the end of the hall, and a door that read 'thirty'.

"That'd be freaking right," The blonde murmured, as a lab assistant gave him a small smile, seemingly amused.

"Are you lost, sir?" She asked, and Cloud nodded sheepishly.

"I'm looking for thirty eight," the blonde offered a small smile, and she hid a laugh behind her hand.

"You're on the wrong floor, honey," She then smiled sweetly, "Just head up the stairs around the corner and you should find your way there no problems."

Cloud gave a nod and a murmured 'thank you' before doing as the assistant directed, managing to locate the staircase and beginning to climb. He'd barely made it three steps, before a sweeping black wing came over the railing and pulled him against an all too familiar shoulder.

"You know, you really shouldn't be wandering around here alone," Genesis smirked, crystal blue eyes locking with Cloud's as the General jumped over the railings and walked beside the blonde, his arm resting casually on the guard's shoulder.

"You never know what kind of beasty could be lurking within the shadows," Genesis teased, as Cloud gave a dry smirk.

"The stairwell, you mean," Cloud retorted, as Genesis retracted his wing with a huff.

"You know, I think you've been spending too much time around Sephiroth and his silver tongue," Genesis pouted, as Cloud offered a tiny smirk, drawing a smile to Genesis' lips.

"The only difference is that it's somehow endearing with you," Genesis teased, drawing another blush to the blonde's cheeks. Cloud thought he would have grown immune to Genesis' constant flirting by now, but the handsome General often brought a blush to the easily flattered blonde's cheeks. Genesis did it on purpose of course, like he did with just about everyone.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Cloud huffed, and the SOLDIER gave a softer smile.

"Looking for you, oddly enough," Genesis nodded, "Angeal was concerned that something may have happened, and you know how his little puppy is with you. You set the mutt's tail wagging on a regular basis…"

"Ease up," Cloud frowned, as Genesis let out a soft sigh. The First Class General was somewhat rude when it came to Zack, and Cloud had never quite known why. Yes, Zack was rude regarding Genesis at times also, but it was just how Zack was with everyone. He liked to tease and make light hearted fun of his friends, but he never meant any of it in bad taste. Genesis, however, seemed outright nasty.

"You know, there's a book at the library you should read sometime," Genesis said, seemingly conversational, as they entered the hallway from the stairwell.

"Don't tell me," Cloud said dryly, "Does it start with L and end in oveless?"

Genesis smirked and raised a brow, placing elegant fingers against his own chest.

"You really think I'm that predictable?" He scoffed, "Whilst 'Loveless' is undoubtedly the greatest piece of literature in existence, I do have a somewhat broader taste when it comes to reading."

At that, Cloud tugged at the leather confines of Genesis' coat, as the General turned curious eyes to meet his. The blonde gave a dry smirk as he plunged his hand into one of the coat pockets and retrieved a leather bound copy of none other than Loveless. Genesis' curious eyes then turned teasing, as he snatched the book back, holding onto Cloud's fingertips for a few moments then was necessary, before sliding it into his coat.

"Next time you go for the grab, Strife, grab something useful," The auburn haired SOLDIER teased, as the sounds of someone disapprovingly clearing their throat caught both Genesis' and Cloud's attention. Angeal was standing outside a door marked thirty eight, with a brow raised in an all too familiar expression. Cloud blushed deeply, where Genesis merely rolled his eyes, dropping the blonde's fingers with a huff.

"Oh Angeal, always a delight," Genesis drawled, as his comrade gave him a gruff grunt of acknowledgement.

"Someday you'll flirt with the wrong individual and be pulled up for sexual harassment," Angeal's frowned deepened as Genesis walked by him. Genesis smirked, before curling his fingers around one of the darker haired SOLDIER's suspenders and pulling it back, letting it go with a light snap.

"Loosen up Hewley, the gruff appeal only lasts for so long before it's just not cute any more," Genesis drawled, before disappearing into the room. Angeal rolled his eyes and then turned his gaze to Cloud, who shrunk a little under the scrutiny.

Cloud liked Angeal. He was the fatherly figure of most of SOLDIER, and especially Zack. When Zack had first introduced him to Angeal, the first class had looked at Cloud with that same scrutinizing gaze as he was now, and Cloud had almost withered beneath it. Now, however, the blonde just shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He knew he wasn't in _trouble_ with the General, merely facing interrogation, and it was very, _very_ hard to lie to Angeal Hewley.

"Do you somewhat appreciate his flirtatious behavior?" Angeal asked firmly, as Cloud shook his head, his gaze holding the First Class SOLDIER's with determination.

"No sir."

"Then, pray do tell, why is it that you allow it so freely?" Angeal asked, with a clearly impatient sigh. Cloud almost shrugged, before he remembered Angeal rapping Zack across the shoulders with the flat edge of his sword every time the Lieutenant did so.

"I guess it's because I've accepted it as something that makes him who he is," Cloud explained, as Angeal let out a soft sigh, a small smile creeping along his lips before he ruffled the blonde's hair.

"You're too kind for this company, Cloud," He muttered in defeat, before grabbing the blonde's shoulder firmly and steering him for the door, "We were worried about you, you know. You and Sephiroth were the only two who stayed out for such a long time."

Cloud had no time to respond as he stepped into the room, before a beaming face appeared before him, energetic excitement bubbling through him.

"Thank Gaia, we were freaking out about you!" Zack grinned, pulling Cloud against his chest and wrapping his arms around the blonde in a back-breaking squeeze. Cloud's eyes were surely bulging as he looked over Zack's shoulder and caught Sephiroth's smirk with his eyes, the silver haired General still hooked up to all sorts of machines, as Genesis leant casually on Sephiroth's heart monitor.

"I think you're choking him," Sephiroth remarked lightly, as Zack's squeeze relented slightly. The Lieutenant then pulled back, bright eyes locking on to Cloud as he placed a hand on each of his shoulders and continued to beam.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, "Was just looking out for my number one piglet."

Cloud screwed up his nose slightly at the nickname, and Zack gave a teasing wink, before steering the blonde to a chair and sitting him down. 'Piglet' was a more affectionate term for 'grunts' within Shinra, but Cloud would rather prefer the latter than being compared to a farm animal. Oddly enough, many would kill to be referred to as a piglet by a first class, let alone a first class Lieutenant.

"So, give us the gossip then," The Lieutenant quirked a brow, a smirk along his lips, "What did those two kooks tell you that we didn't hear on this end?"

"Well, I'm not sure. They seemed to have found something that Hojo wanted to keep hushed up, but Hollander said they'd show it at the meeting," Cloud said slowly, gauging Zack's reaction to the information. The Lieutenant turned his gaze to Sephiroth then, as his gaze was returned by a set of furrowed brows and thoughtful eyes.

"Cloud, did you perhaps smell anything strange whilst being treated?" Sephiroth asked, as Genesis let out something akin to a hiss.

"You're _not_ suggesting that-"

"Cloud?" Sephiroth repeated, firmer, as the blonde nodded reluctantly, his eyes flicking between the auburn and silver haired Generals.

"It was… sweet. Very sweet. Almost over-powering," The blonde nodded, as all four SOLDIERs looked at each other in concern. Cloud frowned, not knowing if he wanted to be let in on the shared information between them.

"What's she fighting then?" Zack asked, almost naively, as Genesis turned to Angeal, eyes practically burning.

"If Hollander's keeping things from us, I'd recommend telling us now," the auburn haired first snapped, as Angeal positively glared in return.

"You sincerely believe he and I have such a solid relationship?" Angeal growled, "You're being irrational. Sit back down and we'll think on this logically."

"Fuck logic," Genesis spat, "When it comes to Shinra and their science projects, I'd rather not sit idly by and watch the world go to shit. I'd rather figure out what Seph and Cloud have in common and try and sort this out before we have no chance to fix it."

"You forget it was one of Shinra's little science projects that helped create who you are," Angeal chided coolly. Genesis threw his hands up in return, and narrowed his eyes.

"Point proven!" The first cried, as Cloud shifted eyes between their bickering, finally resting on the ever stoic expression of Sephiroth. His eyes were fixed squarely on Cloud in what appeared to be speculation. Cloud shifted his gaze nervously, as Zack placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"It's alright, kid," the Lieutenant murmured softly, "They'll figure it out somehow. They always do."

Cloud looked up to meet violet-blue eyes and smiled slightly, as Zack returned the favour.

"I just… 'Geal, do you remember what… what _happened _to us back then?" Genesis urged, seemingly distressed, "We didn't even know who we were. Who's to say this won't happen again? If there's some sort of connection between Sephiroth and Cloud, we need to figure out what it is before JENOVA-"

"Acceptance of her cells," the silver haired General said simply, as Genesis halted mid rant, his eyes flicking to Sephiroth as he spoke.

Cloud watched as a dawning of realisation crossed across all of the Generals' features. It was silent for some time, even as Cloud and Zack looked on in confusion, before Angeal's frown creased and he shook his head.

"That still doesn't make sense. You both have the highest cell acceptance, so why would she hit you the hardest? You would think her need of you would be greater," Angeal remarked, as Sephiroth shook his head.

"Her need of us was apparent the moment she chose us to remain unconscious against her threat."

"Her threat?" Zack asked, "Is she trying to keep herself inside us then?"

Sephiroth was seemingly deep in thought for a moment, before he shook his head once again.

"I think she's trying to keep something out," The General murmured, as the rest of the room fell silent, thoughts plagued with confusing theories and unspoken thoughts. One thought, however, was now circulating through Cloud's mind in a continuous loop. Was JENOVA friend… or foe? The blonde was completely unaware that the others were wondering much the same thing.

He sat poised at the end of the table, his fingers subconsciously twirling the pen he was holding, as his attention remained transfixed on the words of the professors before him. From the sounds of it, there was a risk higher than Rufus Shinra was quite willing to accept yet. The president brushed a few stray strands that had fallen across his face, and leant forward on his elbow, as the rest of the table's eyes remained glued to the presentation. Hollander's frown had been increasing by the minute, and Rufus was beginning to understand why, as he pressed a button on his laptop and began to play video footage of what looked like bacteria.

"This is a magnified piece of footage of JENOVA cells reacting as they do in normal, every day experiences. As you can see, cell activity is low, doing little more than increasing awareness, as well as the senses, should the need arise for the cells to become active," Hollander paused, pressing another button on his keyboard, "And this is footage of JENOVA cells reacting in combat situations, or as many of you may be familiar with, when a SOLDIER 'flares', as seen when connected to a SOLDIER at the time."

Rufus' eyes settled on the split screen image of Sephiroth and Genesis engaged in a mock combat session, both eyes flaring with mako and reacting to JENOVA cells. The pair of them were at least a few years younger, as the shadows were not apparent underneath Sephiroth's eyes, and Genesis was suffering the effects of a few grey streaks through his otherwise flawless hair. As they fought, there was some sort of strange flashing device attacked to the middle of Sephiroth's back, and Rufus determined it was likely the device feeding images of the JENOVA cells in action. They were somewhat fluid in their energy, managing to split and somehow re-merge with each other in a rapid succession, in graceful, seemingly controlled motions.

"JENOVA cells, through a regenerative process, are able to split and re-form, causing a mild amount of friction when coupled with the sheer amount of cells within the body. Instead of being harmful however, as you may assume, this 'friction' sends a second 'pulse' through the individual and is capable of both maintaining bodily organs and health, increasing heart rate and adrenaline, increasing output of testosterone, and in co-operation with the planet's own natural mako resources, is capable of providing such things as super human strength, agility, and speed. When detached from a host, however, the cells are stilled and harmless," Hollander explained, before his brows furrowed slightly, "This is healthy JENOVA behavior, but what we've found today, and in one prior incident regarding the Nibelheim disaster…"

There was a strange silence over the room then, as Hollander switched on the microscope projector onto the wall, hit the lights, and slipped a blood sample under the lens. Rufus wasn't terribly sure of what exactly it was that he was seeing, but he was well aware of the differences between the last two examples and the one before him now. These cells were moving on their own, with no human source attached to them, in erratic behaviors. They were splitting and merging in a continuous loop, before they would freeze in their places, simply rotating on themselves; much like a parked car's engine continues to rumble, even as the car remains motionless.

"This cell sample was taken from a host earlier, who had adverse reactions to the mere smell of the JENOVA presence within him."

"What does this mean, exactly, professor?" Rufus asked, before Hojo stepped forward from his place against the wall, and pushed his glasses up his nose in a somewhat smooth motion, taking the stage from Hollander.

"Since the Generals first became aware of JENOVA within them, and were capable of accepting her influence, JENOVA has been content functioning in co-operation with her hosts. Had she not been restrained at the correct time, JENOVA may very well have become the planet's greatest threat," Hojo explained, "As ancient Cetra records explain, JENOVA's original intent was to harness the planet's life force for herself. She intended to poison the Lifestream as a means of dominance over the human species."

Rufus had heard this before at another strictly confidential meeting. It had been he, the two professors, the three Generals, and at Sephiroth's request, Tseng. They'd been in that meeting for hours discussing and gauging whether or not a threat still remained and if action should be taken.

"However, as the General's had given her the power she had sought within their own forms, she became content with simply observing planet life here. As many of you would agree, she has become tightly connected with the planet itself, and been subdued by the planet's intents, and so, was nullified as a threat," Hojo reassured to the members of the room absent at the prior meeting, "Last time JENOVA became a risk to the planet; her erratic cell behavior was highly similar to what we are witnessing now as the cells themselves become self manipulating. In this case, the cells are able to overpower the host body's own responses and actions, as well as manipulate mako expenditure in the host's bodies. The host loses controls of their actions, as JENOVA repels whatever threat she is presented with in the way she sees most fitting for the circumstance. Last time, she channeled self hatred from our one winged angels, and twisted it into destruction in an outwards form. It was an aggressive move, well aware that her only threats at the time were Sephiroth and the other two. This time, her actions are typical of a defensive movement."

There was silence, as confused gazes glanced around the table. Rufus watched as clarity spread across Reeve's face, however, and the engineer turned scientist frowned deeply. Tseng, too, seemed to have the same realisation moments before it hit Rufus.

"JENOVA senses a threat outside of human control?" Tseng asked, as Hojo nodded, Hollander frowning in disapproval.

"We can't be sure," Hollander jumped in, "Signs do point to a substantial threat, but we're not able to confirm or deny."

Hojo laughed at this, as Hollander pressed a hand to his forehead and pressed his fingers against his temple, as Rufus pent his fingers and settled icy blue eyes on the scientist.

"He's right, isn't he?" Rufus spoke up, many of the table's occupants now turning their attention to him, "There's a threat somewhere on this planet that is unlike anything we've faced before; is that what you're saying?"

Hojo nodded, suddenly deadly serious.

"There's a Cetran text that states of another 'calamity from the skies', but records all throughout history have denied that this other calamity had ever reached this planet," Hojo frowned, reaching into his laptop bag and pulling out a haphazardly bound book, with Hojo's own writing scrawled across the pages. Rufus and the others waited as the professor scoured his notes, before nodding, his brows furrowing further.

"It does say, however, that this 'calamity from the skies' is an alien rival of some sort; a parasite to rival JENOVA," Hojo paused, his eyes erratically scanning the pages, "And that 'her' threat is at its peak when a sense of equilibrium is returned to JENOVA in regards to Gaia herself."

"Cetran texts had also said that JENOVA's more in depth history had her connected with our own planet, is that right?" Reeve asked, as Hojo nodded, "So would that equilibrium have occurred more recently then?"

"Yes," Hojo said simply, "So by Cetran texts, JENOVA's rival has been… triggered, I guess you could say."

A burst of murmurs rang out across the table, as Hollander continued to frown deeper and deeper, his fists clenched as he rest them against the table top. Rufus remained stoic in his observations, choosing to watch the panic slowly beginning to unfold, rather than be caught up in it. He caught Tseng's gaze, and the Turk was seemingly doing the same thing. The chatter continued for some time, before Rufus cleared his throat, and the talk died down somewhat abruptly.

"This… rival?" Rufus paused, "You said it was a parasite. What exactly does that mean?"

"I'm unsure," Hojo said reluctantly, never one to willingly admit a lack of knowledge, "Some of the original texts are damaged slightly, and the translation is patchy to say the least. All that's listed is the repeated use of the word MORANA, which I presume is the harbinger's title in Cetran law."

"How would you learn more, then?" Rufus asked.

"We'd need someone of Cetran descent. Due to the last of their species dying several years ago, however, it is impos-"

"Tseng," Rufus interrupted, as the Turk Commander nodded and stood to his feet, heading for the door as he flipped his cell open and started dialing a number.

"There is a Cetran in sector five. We've been keeping an eye on her for her own safety, as well as observational tactics. She's aware of her skill and quite familiar with Shinra," Rufus stated, as Hojo's brows creased in apparent anger.

"You had a Cetran right under my nose and you didn't say a single _word_?" Hojo cried, as the president offered a half-hearted apology.

"There are more important things at hand right now than your access to particular information, professor," Rufus said curtly, as Hojo gave a reluctant nod, and continued to explain what little he knew of the oncoming danger.

The flowers were drooping slightly, for the first time in years. The last time their life force had weakened, the planet was weary of a threat. The voices floating softly through her conscience were much the same as they were those few years ago. They were as soft as ever, but tinged with anxiety and foreboding. Then, they were speaking directly to her, and she smiled softly, standing and dusting the soil off the hem of her dress before she turned to acknowledge her silent visitor.

"They told me you were coming," She smiled, as the immaculately dressed individual before her managed a soft smile.

"I expected you would know," Tseng nodded, as she turned her gaze briefly to her flowers once more.

"They don't often droop. It usually means that-"

"There's a threat, Aerith," Tseng interjected, as the flower girl let out a soft sigh, a sad smile along her lips.

"I know. It's the other calamity, isn't it?" She asked, a low thrum of chatter ringing through her ears. It was times like these she wished they would let her be… human… and just leave her to her own thoughts.

"What do you know about it?" Tseng asked, as the Cetran pulled a solitary flower from the earth and tucked it behind her ear.

"Morana, they call her," Aerith nodded, stooping to tend to a flower on its last legs, "It's difficult to explain. I guess you could say she is the other calamity's creation and destruction."

"That makes very little sense."

"I know," She agreed softly, "But all I really know is that if she's coming here to our planet, it's to destroy Jenova."

Aerith stood once again, a few strands of hair falling over her shoulders as she did so. She toyed with a necklace hanging around her neck, and only became aware of it when the Turk before her shifted his gaze to her fingers. It was too early to use it, but she knew what it was for, and she knew that if it came down to it, she was the only one capable of cleansing the planet, for better or worse. She returned her hands together and placed them over her stomach.

"How long have you known me for now, Tseng?" She asked, as the Turk smiled slightly.

"Sixteen years, almost."

"In all that time, have we ever once just spent some time together?" She asked, as the Commander shook his head reluctantly.

"My line of work forbids it, unfortunately," He replied smoothly, "Yet, you know more about me than many."

"That's because you trust me," She smiled sweetly, as Tseng gave a small nod. She'd always adored the Turk, and whether or not it extended beyond a deep, unspoken friendship or not, she wasn't sure, but she knew of Tseng's partner, and she'd rather not test her feelings any more than was necessary. She was simply grateful to have him around. She felt more comfortable with the quiet types, and there was something endearing about a man who saved his words for when he really needed them.

"You've not lied to me once, even as a toddler," Tseng smiled, relaxing slightly and leaning on his hand as he placed it on one of the church pews. Aerith nodded then, saddened by the knowledge that she would have to bring forward.

"Then, you should listen to me now," She said softly, shifting uncomfortably as Tseng's gaze suddenly became probing and filled with concern.

"What do you know, Aerith?" He asked, softly but firmly.

"I don't know what exactly will unfold, but I can feel it."

"Feel what?"

"Agony…" She whispered, raising a fist to her mouth, as she clutched at her own dress and closed her eyes, the voices within her struggling to make themselves clearer as she listened.

"The conflict… will extend beyond the two entities. Good… will be manipulated, torn, corrupted?" She frowned as Tseng listened and waited patiently for her to continue. Then, her concentration focused, and her heart sank at the images inflicted upon her.

"Death… there's so much death… and fire, it's everywhere," She frowned, "They keep telling me that the war… the fight, the battle… Will be fought amongst each other. They're… not making much sense."

The brunette frowned, pressing a hand against her now throbbing temple, as Tseng placed a gentle hand on her arm to steady her.

"Don't wear yourself out," He chided softly, and she smiled as she wobbled slightly on her feet, before resting her head against the shoulder of her Turk observer. She allowed the man's natural scent to dizzy her a little further, and she realised then that perhaps her feelings went a little deeper than she was willing to admit. Tseng had always been there for her, treated her well, and ensured she had everything she'd ever wanted. She fought back an uncharacteristic bite of envy that someone like Sephiroth had managed to snag the Turk, rather than a kind individual like herself, who could surely provide more comfort than some bulked up, cold hearted-

"Are you alright?" He asked, and she nodded, fighting back the nausea and envy sweeping across her. She stood up straight and got her bearings, before turning her head down in thought, and raising it once more to meet Tseng's gaze.

"I suppose I should go tell mum I won't be home for awhile…" She smiled sadly, as Tseng gave a reluctant nod, walking beside her as she looked over her shoulder at the flowers one last time. Something told her she'd not be seeing them any more.

**A/N:** Still interested?


	3. Innovative

Hope you all like this so far. We've got one dry chapter ahead of us, but chapter four will be where it starts picking up. There's just a lot of story building/relationship building to get through. And I don't just mean the romantic type.

**Chapter Warnings:** Violence, coarse language, very light suggested yaoi. Also, a little OOC-ness.

* * *

Cloud had only been sleeping for about an hour, before he was startled awake by an eerie sensation creeping across him. He was exhausted, having spent most of the day under intense investigation by Hollander and Hojo, as the pair put him through training exercises, a physical, as well as several other tests, whilst Sephiroth sat beside him enduring much the same activities. All the while, he and the silver General were also under the eyes of half a dozen Shinra executives, and a handful of laboratory assistants, all of which were taking notes. As far as he could gather, they were judging the activity of JENOVA, and it was all purely observational stuff, but the ordeal had been somewhat of a drainer to the blonde. Sephiroth seemingly took it in his stride, but Cloud was certainly no Sephiroth. The guard stretched out across his bed with a loud yawn, still unable to shake that eerie feeling off of him, even as he scratched at his bare chest and sniffled his nose. He rolled over and literally jumped under his covers, as a set of glowing green eyes were apparent in the darkness. An all too familiar snort of laughter rang through the room, and Cloud hurled a pillow towards the set of eyes, scowling deeply as it hit the figure squarely in the face.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_ here?" Cloud hissed, as his pillow was thrown back at him.

"There's an urgent meeting required for all first class SOLDIERs, and apparently, one Cloud Strife," Genesis drawled, picking at his teeth as he spoke, "And when you didn't reply to the messages everyone was sending you, or answer your cell phone, I figured you were semi-catatonic and came to wake you."

Cloud frantically reached for his cell and groaned when he saw that he had missed eight calls and had twelve text messages yet to be opened.

"I am in _so_ much trouble," The blonde murmured, pulling himself out of bed and groaning as he realised he was dressed in nothing but boxer shorts. That was all too apparent as Genesis let out a teasing growl and demanded the blonde get dressed before he _did_ something.

Cloud positively burned as he made a wild dash for the bathroom and hastily pulled on his discarded uniform. The very last thing he needed right now was Genesis in his quarters whilst Cloud was half naked. It wasn't that he hadn't been in such a state before Genesis on missions before, but he'd _never_ been in this state with Genesis _alone_.

"Move your ass, Strife!" said General called from outside the bathroom door, "Reeve keeps calling every two seconds."

_Oh Gaia, I am in a shit load of trouble right now._

"I'm coming!" The blonde snapped, as he hurried out of the bathroom and ran smack into Genesis' chest, before the first quickly righted him and practically shoved him for the door. Cloud stumbled slightly, but managed to grab his backpack from the kitchen counter before falling through the door and into the hallway.

"What time is it?" He murmured sleepily, as Genesis extended his wing and flapped it slightly.

"About three a.m. We were meant to be halfway across the base thirty minutes ago. I have an idea," He said simply, and before Cloud had any chance to register what was happening, Genesis had pulled the blonde into his arms and taken off at a run. Cloud jostled in the SOLDIER's grip, before realising the General's intent.

"Are you fucking _crazy_?" The blonde cried, as Genesis took a leap towards the open window. Cloud felt all the colour drain from his face as he clutched at Genesis' arms and let out a soundless scream, before they were abruptly airborne, Genesis chuckling a little into the blonde hair against his face. He leant to murmur in the blonde's ear, even as Cloud stayed entirely rigid and deathly pale.

"Maybe a little," Genesis replied to the blonde's question, "But I prefer the term 'innovative'."

"Innovative m-my ass!" The blonde spluttered, turning to glare as best as he could, whilst the first flapped his wing and lowered them to the ground outside the labs.

Cloud almost fell as Genesis let go of him, the blonde's legs shaking violently after the rather abrupt act of insanity on the General's behalf. Genesis clapped Cloud over the shoulder and smirked, however, steering the blonde through the doors and ruffling his hair.

"That was fun, no?" He asked teasingly, as Cloud glowered, the colour gradually returning to his clammy skin. As they stepped through the door, Hollander greeted them. He'd apparently been waiting for them by reception, as he stood abruptly and made a bee line for Cloud.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, offering a soft smile, as Cloud offered a shaky one in return.

"I'm… alright," Cloud muttered, as Genesis made a point of retracting his wing, his smirk still firmly planted across his face. Hollander, ever the observant one, scowled a little and said something along the lines of sending someone else next time.

"What are we here for, professor?" Cloud asked, as Hollander smiled reassuringly.

"You're mainly here to keep me company for a little bit whilst the first class SOLDIERs get briefed on a mission. I hope you don't mind me asking some more questions and the likes?" Hollander asked, as Genesis gave a small wave, disappearing into the conference room a few doors down.

"That's fine," Cloud nodded, as Hollander placed a hand on his shoulder and lowered his voice.

"Does he bother you at all, Cloud?" He asked, as the blonde shrugged uncomfortably. Everyone seemed to be asking that lately.

"He's just affectionate I guess," Cloud replied, as Hollander nodded slowly. The professor then took Cloud gently by the arm, and the blonde frowned a little at how much more reassuring Hollander's grip was in comparison to Genesis'. Maybe there was a little concern about being around Genesis after all.

Hollander took Cloud into one of the lab rooms upstairs, and sat the blonde down on one of the examination tables there.

"I'll be right back," Hollander smiled softly, and Cloud nodded, his eyes already looking around the room. It was much the same as the last he had been placed in, but this one had a more comfortable air about it. Rather than pristine white, the walls were painted a baby blue colour. There was even a sofa in the corner, and a bookshelf with a variety of books for all different ages. There was also a desk with a state of the art computer and files haphazardly sprawled across the surface.

…_This must be Hollander's office._

He didn't have much more time to ponder on it, before the door was pushed open and a young woman stepped through, followed shortly after by Hollander himself.

"Aerith, this is Cloud," Hollander smiled, as the woman held out her hand for Cloud to shake, "Cloud, this is Aerith."

"Nice to meet you," Cloud said politely, as the woman said the same.

"Aerith here is helping both Hojo and I with our continuing investigations into JENOVA'S behavior," Hollander nodded, as Cloud offered a smile in the woman's direction. She was very pretty, with brunette hair in a plait that extended down to her backside. She was dressed in a simple pink dress which accentuated her figure, and she had the brightest green eyes that Cloud had seen, right next to Sephiroth's.

"I've heard a lot about you from the professor," Aerith said softly, her voice almost melodic to Cloud's ears.

"Good things, I hope?" Cloud teased, and the pair exchanged a brief laugh.

"Of course!" She beamed, before gingerly taking a seat on the sofa, her eyes smiling with her lips. Hollander was smiling softly at her, before turning his attention to Cloud.

"Alright then Cloud, we're just going to take a blood sample and compare it to Aerith's, alright?" Hollander asked, and the blonde nodded.

"Do you think it's something to do with my blood that made me get sicker?" Cloud asked, and Hollander nodded, albeit a little hesitantly.

"We're more concerned about fixing bigger problems at the moment however."

"Is that what the meeting's about?" Aerith asked, and Hollander nodded once again, "Is it because I said I could feel her presence here? On our planet?"

"What's going on?" Cloud butted in, as Hollander frowned slightly.

"I've been instructed not to tell anyone out of SOLDIER first class…" The professor frowned, before letting out a curse at seeing the immediately bitter reaction from Cloud.

"Mister Strife, please understand…"

"I'm sick of being undervalued because I'm not in SOLDIER. Don't you think I'd change that if I could?" Cloud asked, and Hollander bowed his head a little, his gaze shooting off to the side.

"I don't mean to intrude, professor, but if Cloud is so important to the efforts, then shouldn't he be one of the first to know?" Aerith said softly, "Especially since you've done nothing but poke and prod at him since he first collapsed, from what I hear."

Hollander let out a sigh and placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder after taking the blonde's blood sample.

"You were _never_ undervalued Cloud," Hollander said apologetically, "I apologise for making you feel that way."

Cloud brushed it aside, waiting for Hollander to continue. The professor pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out another sigh.

"We've recently received news that JENOVA has a nemesis that's beyond our comprehension, with the intent of destroying her entirely. If this nemesis known as MORANA can't achieve that goal, she will work on at least complete dominance over JENOVA," Hollander explained, "And as if matters couldn't get any worse, there was a recent strike at the Northern Crater similar to that of something… falling."

"Falling?" Cloud frowned, and Hollander turned his gaze to Aerith.

"From the skies," Aerith explained, "A calamity from the skies, or more so from outer space, Cloud. It's looking like she's here already."

"So this… MORANA character… She's like JENOVA?" Cloud asked slowly, as Aerith nodded.

"Almost identical. A lot of the information I get is scattered and confusing, but from what I make of it, they're like… Light and dark, ebony and ivory, or yin and yang. They're the opposite, but the same… I don't know; it's all so confusing. All that I know, that is very clear, was that they were created to destroy each other, and this is not the first planet they've been to. Each time Jenova has been defeated, she's relocated, and Morana has followed."

"Wait, does that mean that JENOVA always loses?" Cloud frowned, but Aerith shook her head.

"No, no, Jenova is sometimes the victor. In that case, Morana has moved. At the end of each battle, though, it's said that they head separate ways to heal their wounds," Aerith explained, "But… they've never had human hosts before. Usually, their battles involve their will power only, which brings it all back to what they've been saying, about the battle being amongst… us."

Aerith then frowned deeply, and Hollander shook his head.

"You need not try to recall them so intently, Aerith. Just relax," Hollander smiled, and Aerith offered a weak smile of her own, as she sat wringing her fingers. Cloud was about to offer words of comfort of his own, before the door burst open and Zack beamed from the doorway.

"There's my little piglet!" The Lieutenant grinned, as Hollander sighed and shook his head, a smile along his lips, even as Zack pulled Cloud into a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Zack…" Cloud spluttered, as the Lieutenant let him go.

"Sorry, sorry. You know how I get before missions," The first class smiled sheepishly; "I just came in to tell you to look after yourself while I'm gone."

"You're leaving?" Cloud asked.

"Yup. Four teams are heading to the Northern Crater to check out this alien entity thing," Zack shrugged, as he pulled on a standard issue cap and readjusted the bag hanging off his shoulder. The First class then turned his attention to Hollander and threw an arm around the professor's shoulder.

"Are you right to look after piglet for me, doc?" Zack grinned cheekily, as Hollander brushed him off his shoulder and offered a small tilt of his head in acceptance of the request.

"Why do you call him piglet?" Aerith asked, as Zack's back stiffened. He'd seemingly not realised there was another person in the room, and he turned decidedly slower than his previous actions had been.

"Sorry miss," Zack smiled sweetly as he met Aerith's gaze, "I hadn't realised there was a lady present, or I'd have… uh… toned it down."

Aerith let out a small laugh behind her hand, and shook her head.

"It's fine. It's kind of contagious, that energy," Aerith nodded, "You're very well connected to the planet.

"Uh, thanks, I guess?" He grinned cheekily, before sticking his hand out and taking Aerith's hand, planting a kiss on top of it.

"My name is Zack Fair, SOLDIER first class Lieutenant," Zack smiled, voice dripping with natural charm, as Cloud rolled his eyes, "And you…?"

"Oh!" Aerith giggled, her cheeks blushing red, "Aerith Gainsborough, sole surviving Cetran. A pleasure to meet you."

"You know, I could tell from the minute I saw you, you were one of a kind," Zack winked, as Aerith's cheeks burned once more.

"Move it, pup," Angeal said gruffly, as he stuck his head through the door. Cloud smiled at the General, who stepped inside to ruffle the blonde's hair. He then turned to Hollander, who had extended a hand for the first to shake. Angeal took it firmly, no smile gracing his features, even as Hollander smiled warmly at him.

"Take care of yourself, Angeal," Hollander nodded, as the first finally offered a small smile.

"You too, professor," He nodded, before Zack was practically flying out the door, tugging on Angeal's sleeve as he went. Angeal ruffled Cloud's hair once more, before heading out after his 'pup' and letting it shut behind him. Hollander gave a distant smile, before returning to his paper work and blood samples.

"Alright you two, let's have a bit of a comparison test, shall we?" He laughed, placing the two blood tests under the microscope and allowing Cloud and Aerith to share a knowing look.

* * *

Little of the idle chatter held any interest in his mind, and even the steady whir of the helicopter rotors spinning in a rhythmic pulse sounded no louder than a low thrum. He was on that helicopter, but his mind remained back at Midgar. His eyes trailed over the words before him, his eyes raking mindlessly over text that seemed little more than black wisps of lyrical nonsense, and it was then that he snapped to attention. To not give '_Loveless' _the attention it deserved was nothing less than an outright crime.

"Cheer up, grump ass," He vaguely heard Zack tease at him, before turning the page with an elegant flick of red-gloved fingers.

"Are country bumpkins always so vulgar?" Genesis asked casually, as he continued reading his book, not even gracing the Lieutenant with a meeting of his eyes.

"Not all of us were raised by the wealthy, you know," Zack said somewhat coolly, "Not everyone was born into luxury, and fine literature, and blue freaking _apples_."

Genesis ignored the bitter little remark with a slight shrug of his shoulder, reaching into his pocket and pulling out one of the blue apples in question, taking a large and blatantly noisy bite of the fruit as he read. Zack must have noticed the General's blank expression, however, as the Lieutenant let out a small 'hmph' of what seemed to be amusement.

"Why didn't you just say goodbye to him?" Zack asked, as Genesis finally snapped his gaze up to the Lieutenant's in a heartbeat. Neither of them needed to mention a name, their exchanged glance said it all.

"I don't know what you're talking about," The General murmured through a mouthful of apple, as Zack smirked in return. The Lieutenant leant forward and dropped his voice before speaking again, as Genesis eyed him off with suspicion.

"I like how you flirt with everyone, to try and make it a little less obvious, but the minute he walked into Shinra, you'd honed in on him like he was some prize work of art," Zack murmured, "I don't blame you, really, he's a sweet kid and quite a looker."

"You're being ridiculous," Genesis frowned, attempting to return his attention to Loveless, "And possibly delusional."

"I just want to know why you haven't done anything about it," Zack shrugged, "I mean, surely you've noticed that you're not the only one who's ever set their sights on him. You could take any glance around, at just about any given moment, and be it male or female, that pretty little figure has a set of eyes following him wherever-"

"I _know_," The General snapped, closing his book with a firm snap of his wrist, "I know that far too well. Every time someone so much as dares to lay a solitary finger on him, I…"

Genesis stopped, forcing himself to calm, as he unclenched his fists and relaxed his suddenly tense expression into a lazy smirk.

"Well done Lieutenant, you successfully got me pissed," He murmured dryly, before casually opening his book and browsing for his page, even though he knew the entire publication off by heart. The book was then closed by a black gloved hand, the palm resting against the top of the book and holding it shut until Genesis met Zack's gaze once more.

Genesis firmly held Zack's violet-blue gaze, as the first class Lieutenant's expression became deadly serious.

"Genesis," He said lowly, "Cloud is very important to a lot of people. If you're willing to work for him, I'm sure we'll accept that, but if you continue to play with him as you are, you will find yourself met with trouble."

Genesis leant forward a little, a coy smirk creeping across his lips as he did so.

"Is that a threat, Fair?" The General asked dryly, as Zack quirked a brow and smirked in response.

"It's a promise, Genny boy," Zack murmured. Genesis opened his mouth to retort, before a swift reprimand came in the form of a firmly spoken word.

"Genesis."

Genesis turned his attention to Sephiroth, who was watching him intently, almost daring the red General to speak another word.

"Yes Sephiroth?" Genesis drawled, as Sephiroth's brows furrowed slightly.

"Enough."

Genesis reluctantly kept quiet, his livid gaze now directed out of the window, as Zack made to speak.

"That applies to you also, Lieutenant," Sephiroth warned, as Zack leant back in his seat. Their headsets then crackled with the sound of Reeve's voice as they approached the crater.

"Holy mother of Gaia..."

Genesis watched with a growing curiosity at the sight before them. The crater had indeed recently been impacted, a thin trail of smoke still rising from the earth as they approached. Far into the confines, a soft red glow was being emitted, and the General was almost immediately captivated by the mere sight. He peered into the confines of the crater and settled eyes on the beats lurking within, each one of them seemingly more grotesque and utterly… fascinating at the least.

"Change of plans," Tseng said over the headset from one of the accompanying helicopters.

"What do you mean 'change of plans'?" Sephiroth frowned, his gaze shifting to one of the adjacent helicopters.

"Hojo is demanding his researchers gain material from the impact area, as well as beast specimens, as you're aware. He'd expected the spawning of protective beasts," Tseng explained smoothly, "General Sephiroth, your team will need to protect the researchers whilst they collect the necessary data. General Hewley, your team has been instructed to cover ground bases and protect the flight equipment, as well as back up for the research team. General Rhapsodos, your team and mine have been ordered to investigate the inner confines of the crater."

"What?" Sephiroth frowned as he spoke firmly over the line, "My team is quite capable of in depth investigations. The open is a far more accessible area, as well as the safest option should the need for escape arise, for whatever reason."

"Due to your role in particular, the president believes you would be best at use on the ground for those exact reasons. You are valuable to the integrity of future conflicts, whatever they may be," Tseng replied patiently.

"And who is to say that you… That your team is of any less value?" Sephiroth corrected himself, as Genesis gave a soft smile. It had always interested him to see his close friend so openly concerned and borderline affectionate for his lover, and if the silver General ever showed that sign a little more often, he may come to realise it was quite an endearing trait.

Tseng gave a soft sigh over the speaker of "Sephiroth…"

The silver haired General furrowed his brows, throwing a brief glance at both Genesis and Zack, who were looking on patiently.

"…Be careful, Commander," Sephiroth said firmly, not able to completely diminish the plea in his tone.

"Yes sir," Tseng replied, as the line cut, all four helicopters descending into the crater and landing on the turbulent surface. Strange noises from just outside told the crew to expect beasts from the minute they opened the door. Genesis gave a bored sigh, as Zack grinned cheekily.

"Come on Gen," The Lieutenant winked, "Let's kick some ass."

"Go," Sephiroth said simply, as Zack flung open the door, buster sword drawn and ready to go as he leapt from the shell of the helicopter. Genesis followed shortly after, his sword and wing both drawn, as he dive rolled from the helicopter and took to the skies, his eyes scoping the scenery as Zack and a few other SOLDIERs from the other helicopters burst into action. Through the ash and soot still wafting through the air, the flashes of metal in the brief glimpses of sunlight were a mild distraction as the swords glinted in the dying sun. Genesis swooped down as he saw a beast on its own slowly approaching the group, and raised his sword on an angle as he fell. The beast looked somewhat like a Nibel wolf, but almost in a shadowed form of itself. Nothing else of the beast was well defined amongst the soot and ash, aside from its glowing red eyes, much like the light at the bottom of the crater. The beast looked up briefly in mild confusion as Genesis' solitary wing beat a breath of air across its back, but it was too late. His rapier came crashing down across the animal's neck, decapitating it where it stood, before he leapt into the air again, narrowly avoiding an attack from what seemed to be some kind of mutated bear. It too, had flaming red eyes, but was not in a shadowed state like the wolf had been.

…_Strange._

With a few well aimed swipes, the bear fell, its tongue lolling from the side of its mouth as it did so, its blood pooling on the earth and tainting it red.

The General watched as the last few immediate threats were taken down by the mass of other SOLDIERs and Turks, before they regrouped besides the helicopter, Genesis screwing up his face slightly as he settled eyes on Sephiroth. The silver General had his wing extended in all of its glory, yet it was sticky with the slain beasts' blood, the blood coagulating across the sleek feathers. Sephiroth followed Genesis' gaze and frowned also, stretching the feathers apart in his attempts to loosen the mess. Tseng smirked as he approached, and pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket, handing it gingerly to Sephiroth, as the silver General smirked a little in response.

"Thank you, Commander," He murmured, before sweeping the cloth along his feathers and doing the best he could with so few immediate resources at hand. Tseng simply nodded and stood beside Sephiroth, his gaze sweeping out across the troops before him.

"You all know your teams and have heard your orders. Group up, head out, and keep communications open. We're aiming to leave before nightfall. Whilst it is understandable that some damage may have to be dealt in order to eliminate possible threats, if it is possible to keep a body in tact," Tseng then looked over at Genesis, "Please do so. Whilst decapitation is convenient, we'll be requiring decent samples to bring back to the labs. Understood?"

Genesis simply smirked, as the others all nodded obediently.

"Move out," Sephiroth said simply. Genesis smiled as his own little troupe moved towards him and saluted, before he nodded. He drew his sword and sighed slightly.

"Why couldn't you all have wings?" He asked dryly, drawing a few laughs, as Tseng looked on with a slight frown.

Genesis knew of Tseng's love of discipline and protocol, and Tseng was equally aware of the General's lack in both. Both of them dealt with the other for Sephiroth's sake, however, and for that, Genesis was grateful towards the Turk. Apparently, Sephiroth had found a keeper in this one.

"For now, both groups can merge. Genesis, perhaps you would be best as an aerial scout. Zack, take lead of the ground forces, and Reno, take care of the Turk backup within both groups. Once we reach the crater, we'll split again," Tseng nodded, as Genesis reluctantly agreed.

"You heard the boss, lads," Zack grinned, "Swords drawn and at the ready."

"Resort to EMR use only when absolutely necessary. I don't wanna see spells or shit going off either, ya know?" Genesis heard the familiar drawl of the Turks' second-in-command, "You take out whatever pistols or bladed weapons you bastards have, and you deal damage that way."

"Real friendly, Red," Genesis drawled, as he caught Reno's gaze. The redhead cocked a brow and smirked cockily.

"Funny how you speak up even when people don't give a fuck about what ya say," Reno shrugged, cocking a shotgun and resting it casually against his shoulder, "Almost like you're lookin' for a blast to the face."

"Reno," Tseng chided, but Genesis shook his head.

"He means it with love," Genesis smirked, as Reno let out a snort.

"Go on feathers, leave before we get all soppy or some shit," The Turk teased, leading his lackeys away from the group, as Zack raised a brow in apparent confusion, before doing much the same.

Genesis and Reno were a little too similar for their own good. Both the Turk and the SOLDIER had seemingly high opinions of themselves, but both used that as a façade for their immense and vast insecurities, that both of them liked to point out in the other. Despite all this, both excelled in their fields, had the same dry, sarcastic sense of humor, and enjoyed many of the same things. Somewhere along the lines, they'd become friends of sorts, but on the battlefield Genesis was still a SOLDIER, and Reno was still a Turk. In the long run, that would always keep them on separate sides of the fence, despite fighting on the same team. Genesis offered a mock salute towards the redhead's retreating back and leapt into the skies, his eyes scoping out the territory for any immediate threats. He found several quicker than he'd expected, slinking through the shadows with their stealthy masks of darkness, and blending in to their surroundings. Genesis felt a flare of mako burn through him, as he cast a blast of fire from his fingertips at will. He, like Sephiroth and Angeal, had no use for materia other than summons. Their bodies healed and cast spells by sheer will power alone.

"Genesis!" Tseng chided from below, as the fireball struck two beasts and set their cries ringing across the crater plateau. Genesis rolled his eyes, recalling the need for intact specimens to cart back to Midgar, and instead swooped in to a lower altitude, his sword managing to drag along the spine of another wolf, nearly splitting the beast in two. On Tseng's positively livid gaze, the General merely smirked "Easier dissection", before soaring up to elevated heights and scoping once more. He watched briefly, as Zack soared through the air after a diving leap. He spun a full somersault with his sword, using the momentum he built to bring it crashing down through what looked to be a dragon's stomach. The beast let out a deafening roar, before sailing through the air and falling to the ground, sending an audible tremor through the earth. Oddly enough, as the beasts waned, they were not replenished. As each beast fell, however, the light at the middle of the crater grew slightly stronger.

It was almost as if the threat was luring them in.

Genesis smirked at the challenge.

* * *

Cloud bit back an impatient sigh as the two women before him spoke to him at a speed faster than he could comprehend, especially in his sleep hazed state. It was eight a.m. now, and the troops had apparently just arrived at the Northern Crater. In the meantime, Tifa and Cloud's mother had insisted that the blonde come over for breakfast, and Cloud had been regretting the decision since.

"You're terribly thin, baby," Cloud's mother clucked disapprovingly, "Is this a result of that stupid mystery illness?"

"Angela's right Cloud, you're very drawn in the cheeks," Tifa frowned, pulling on the blonde's face a little as if to emphasize a point, "Have you been eating right?"

"I've been eating fine," Cloud replied with a sigh, as his mother and Tifa then chatted between themselves.

"Honestly Angela, I really don't understand how you ever managed to raise a boy on your own," Tifa sighed, running a hand through her hair whilst another clutched at a mug of coffee, "They seem like such dramas."

"Oh honey, you have _no_ idea," Angela replied, placing a hand on Tifa's arm as she spoke, "They're more hormonal than girls. Back when you were a younger girl, I'd tried to explain that to you, but you did very little but discuss how adorable Cloud and that other boy were."

"Oh, you mean Johnny?"

"Yes, how is he these days?"

"Living in Rocket Town, apparently!" Tifa cried, as Angela burst into laughter. Cloud cringed a little. Poor Johnny. A rivalry between Nibelheim and Rocket Town, in regards to the tourist trade, had left bitterness towards the other town. Johnny would never outgrow that little decision.

Cloud prodded at the eggs on his plate and thought over…well, everything. Hollander and Aerith were still undergoing extensive tests, as far as the blonde knew. Cloud was almost tempted to get Hollander to call him and pull him from this little get together for some kind of continuing research purposes. Cloud bit back a snort at the thought of Hollander bursting through the door in a theatrical display, riding a white steed, and whisking Cloud away to the labs to promptly fall unconscious, before returning to his work on Aerith. The blonde entertained the thought a little more, well aware that Hollander was the type to drop everything for people, if they really needed it.

_Yeah, he's pretty cool for a lab guy._

It then hit Cloud that for once in his life, he'd spent a few hours in a medical development centre and not once been violently ill or claustrophobic. Aerith and Hollander had a calming effect on him whilst he was in there, and he was quite happy to find that fact out. After all, from the sounds of things, he'd be spending a fair bit more time in there. Unlike Sephiroth, he was a disposable grunt, so he could be worked on in the labs whilst the General was off fighting monsters and slaying beasts, and… saving the world.

"Did you hear, Cloudy?" Angela called, dragging Cloud's attention to his mother.

"Mrmm?"

"The Wutaian princess is visiting later today," Angela smiled sweetly, "I've heard she's quite a beauty. Maybe a bit too young for you, but…"

"Mum," Cloud groaned, as Tifa hid her smile behind her hand, "We've been through this before…"

"I think every mother's just a little unwilling to accept that her baby boy won't settle down with a nice girl and have grandchildren," Angela frowned a little, "Unless they have some new-fangled way of… impregnating other men?"

Tifa covered her burst of laughter with a cough, as Cloud felt his face warm right to the tips of his ears. His mother was a little forgetful at times, but she never quite knew when the time for silence was, and when the line she was toeing had been crossed.

"Have you at least found a nice boy within the Shinra program?" Angela asked, as Tifa offered a sympathetic smile.

"No mum."

"What about General Rhapsodos?" Tifa suggested, as Angela clutched at her chest, a grin spreading across her lips.

"Oh Cloudy baby, he's _divine_," Angela laughed lightly, as Tifa did the same.

"Not Genesis," Cloud scowled, "He's a man whore of the worst kind. Fine to have as a friend, but just… can't have him as anything else, you know?"

Cloud then shook his head feverishly.

"Why am I even talking about this with you?" The blonde cried, as Tifa and Angela burst into another round of laughter, as Cloud headed out the door without as much as a goodbye.

"Family," He muttered under his breath, before slinging his coat over his shoulder and heading for the labs. At least he could sleep there, knowing that if they needed him, they'd not have to send someone to get him.

Besides, Aerith may very well be the only tolerable female he knew.

* * *

Hollander scoured over his notes as he spoke absent-mindedly to Aerith. The woman was a sweet and fascinating girl, and Hollander was quite pleased to have her company for the day, even in the more quiet times.

"Are you sure you're not too tired?" He asked over his shoulder, as he heard her stifle another yawn. She blinked back sleepy tears and smiled sheepishly, caught in the professor's scrutinizing gaze.

"I _am_ a little tired, but it's fine. I'd like to help as much as I can," Aerith nodded, stretching slightly, and absent mindedly toying with her plait. Hollander smiled as he watched her, before turning back to the files before him.

"Cloud's certainly nice," She said conversationally, and Hollander lost his place on the page. Yes, Cloud most certainly was… nice. Hollander wasn't entirely sure of what it was about Cloud, but something about him managed to bring a smile to just about anybody's face and that included Hollander himself. The professor was quite proud to have such a warm response from the blonde, considering Hojo had been trying unsuccessfully for years to gain the blonde's trust and comfort around him.

"He's unique, isn't he?" Hollander agreed, "He has a way of making people smile."

"You're lucky to have him trust you so much," Aerith smiled softly, "He seems the quiet type, and they're often hard to connect with. How did you guys get to be so close?"

"He's a friend of my son's, actually," Hollander smiled a little sadly, but Aerith positively beamed.

"I _knew_ it," She laughed, "It's Angeal, am I right?"

Hollander simply nodded. He'd loved Gillian very much all that time ago, and Angeal was born into a house of love. Unfortunately, due to circumstances out of their control, the pair had been separated whilst Angeal was a toddler, and he'd never experienced his only child growing. The only thing he had known of Angeal was through photographs and documents, nothing more. Then, he'd finally come to Midgar, and he'd taken charge of looking after Angeal exclusively. He had his son back, even if Angeal remained unaware of their relationship other than doctor and patient.

"Was it hard?" Aerith asked cautiously, as Hollander let out a small, amused 'hmph'. He should have known that she would pick up on his negative thoughts through the stream.

"Very," He replied quietly, "But I have him now, and I have gained other sons in Sephiroth and Genesis, and a friendship with you and even Cloud."

"Yes, but only three of those will ever truly matter when it comes down to it," Aerith smiled sadly, before returning to her usual charm, "Do you have any beds or something, or can I just sleep on the sofa?"

Hollander laughed, as the Cetran made herself comfortable on said sofa and promptly began to drift off, even before he could reply to her.

"Sleep well," He smiled, as she offered a gentle upturn of her lips in response, her eyelids drooping closed of their own accord.

Hollander's thoughts strayed to what exactly it was that her last spoken words had meant.

* * *

**A/N:** Argh, this was FUN. Boring content, but fun to write. I promise it'll pick up a little more next chapter. Also, chapters are likely to get a little longer each time, but they should end up being around the 10-12k word count mark per chapter once we get the story running. Maybe. .


	4. Just a Normal Girl

Okay, so, I picked up the pace a bit, but the chapter ended up being kinda short, simply because I didn't want to go past the point I cut it off at. Hahaha. Hope you're liking it so far.

**Warnings**: Violence, coarse language, OOC-ness for a purpose, character death, angst (?), implied yuri, mild yaoi undertones.

* * *

Midgar was _disgusting_. If it weren't for her Father and his irrational demands, she'd never come here. _Ever_. As a matter of fact, she couldn't even understand why people would holiday here unless there was some serious mental illness involved in the decision.

"Welcome to Midgar once again, princess Kusuragi," Rufus offered a slight smile, as Yuffie resisted the urge to barf in the man's mere presence. It wasn't that Rufus himself was a horribly bad man, just every time that Yuffie looked at him, she saw his father's eyes staring back at her. Even as a younger teenager, she could recall feeling nothing short of disturbed in his presence. His lecherous gaze was apparent from the get go, and may very well have been the sole reason of her being turned off from the idea of men entirely.

"Thank you, president Shinra," Yuffie bowed politely, screwing up her face a little, as a few strands of her hair brushed against her nose. Her servant Saya was there in an instant, bobby pins in hand, as she swiftly swept back Yuffie's hair and pinned it to the princess' head. Yuffie gave a small nod of gratitude, before turning her attention to the president. She was there for a reason, after all. Even with the new treaties between Wutai and this company that Yuffie now walked within, the grounds were still tense between the proud nation of Wutai and Shinra. Yet, with all this weird news about some sort of alien threat, Yuffie figured it was worthwhile asking for some information. If anything, it might bring about a little amusement to the day.

"Shall we take this to your office then, Mister president?" Yuffie asked, a little disappointed about how much she was starting to sound like a genuine... _princess_. This wasn't how life was meant to be. She'd been trained right from early childhood to be a warrior, and all of a sudden, when the old man was getting sick, they expected her to drop everything and suddenly be a princess? She couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to climb a tree, or scale a wall, or stalk some random traipsing through the town and con them into treasure hunting, then _stealing_ the spoils. Ha! She'd have loved for her father to find out _that_ little bit of information.

"Miss Kusuragi?" Saya said softly from her side, as Yuffie zoned back in to present day conversation. Yuffie was suddenly aware of the goofy grin she had plastered unwittingly across her face, as Rufus offered a barely restrained smirk.

"I apologise, princess," Rufus said smoothly, "I wasn't aware that my choice of visiting the labs instead was so... amusing."

She wiped the grin off her face abruptly, and cleared her throat softly, her cheeks positively burning.

"I apologise Mister president, I was simply reminiscing inappropriately," Yuffie bowed her head in apology, taking that brief moment of privacy shielded behind her backside-length hair to scowl and mouth curses at herself.

"It's fine, princess," Rufus reassured, smiling softly and taking her by the arm. At least _his_ touch was warm and soft, unlike old man Shinra's cold, lifeless, fish scale hands.

"Miss, you're daydreaming an awful lot today," Saya whispered warningly, as Yuffie wiped away all traces of the quickly forming scowl of distaste. She stayed as focused as she could until they got the labs.

"The gentleman inside here holds what we believe may be a cause for fighting anything that may result from the alien invasion, as he and General Sephiroth hold the highest JENOVA cell defence in the company," Rufus explained, before a woman stepped from the room, and Yuffie damn near swallowed her tonsils, as the woman met her gaze in startled surprise.

"Hello," Yuffie smiled politely at the woman, forcing her eyes to stay on the pair of chocolate brown ones before her, rather than the body attached to it.

"Oh!" the woman gasped slightly, bowing her head deeply, "You must be princess Kusuragi. It's an honour."

Rufus gave a disapproving scowl, as the suits beside him moved to escort the woman away, taking her by each of her elbows.

"Wait just a minute," Yuffie scowled openly, "A citizen chooses to greet me, and you react by manhandling her? What gives?"

Saya raised a hand to her gaping mouth, as Yuffie realised what she'd just said, and her cheeks burned brightly.

"I uh... I mean... I simply don't understand your violent methods, Mister President," Yuffie huffed, avoiding the stunning brunette's gaze. Yuffie was hoping that the blush along her pretty little cheeks wasn't entirely the result of embarrassment.

_Good Gaia, I thought all Midgarians were butt ugly, but __**wow**__._

"I... apologise Mister President, sir," The woman stammered, her cheeks flared red now, as she flicked her gaze nervously to Yuffie's, "And to you too, princess. I'll excuse myself... My sincerest apologies."

Yuffie almost protested, but simply nodded politely, and watched her leave, before Saya brought her back to attention once again. Yuffie bit back on a sigh as she followed Rufus into the room. She had no idea who that girl was, but she most _definitely _hoped she'd run into her again.

* * *

Cloud had been sweating like crazy the entire lead up to the princess' arrival, and Hollander was slightly amused, but supportive as always.

"There are few people in the world who have seen the princess as the rebellious young woman she really is," Hollander said softly, "Her princess routine is little more than an act she puts on for the sake of her father's honour. I've known Yuffie for years, and she's really quite loveable, just a troubled girl who is bothered by having to take on so much responsibility within such a short space of time. She's a princess by blood, but most certainly not by nature. Rest assured, she's just a normal girl."

"A _princess _is 'just a normal girl' to you?" Cloud cried, as Hollander laughed. Cloud couldn't help but smile a little at the sound. His laughter was contagious.

"Ask Zack for some stories about our little princess sometime. He knew her back as a _young_ girl. Back in the days when she'd resort to theft for money and entertainment," Hollander winked.

"Theft?" Tifa piped up from the corner, as Hollander nodded. Cloud had almost forgotten the brunette was there, she'd been silent for so long.

"She was trained in martial arts as a very young girl, and continued to do so in secret, even after her father forbid her from doing so. Unfortunately, due to her cheeky spirit, she often used it for all the wrong purposes," Hollander laughed heartily, seemingly caught in a private memory, as he wiped at his watery eyes.

"I was trained in the arts too," Tifa smiled, seemingly proud, "Who was her teacher?"

"A man from your way. Zangan, I think he was called," Hollander nodded, as Cloud and Tifa gaped.

"He taught _me_ martial arts!" Tifa cried, near breathless. Cloud grinned as Tifa's eyes lit up, pleased to see his friend so happy.

Since the fires at Nibelheim, Tifa had had a lot of trouble fitting in with Midgar's people and style of living. Cloud could empathise. For a long time, he was much the same. For him though, he'd managed to force himself to fit in, because he had the motivation to do so. Tifa, however, seemed to always think of Midgar as a temporary living situation, and fully intended on returning home as soon as it was possible. A part of Cloud was very disappointed with this, but he understood. Tifa was a country girl, who loved the fresh air and breeze against her skin, as well as any other outdoors activities she could come across.

"Oh," Hollander frowned, "They'll be here any minute now. I'm sorry Miss Lockheart, but I'll have to ask you to leave."

Tifa nodded, standing with a smile along her lips as she gave Cloud a brief hug. She leant in to whisper in his ear and the blonde smiled at her words.

"If she's as pretty as your mum says, slip her my number, kay?" Tifa whispered, before pulling back with a cheeky smile and nodding politely at Hollander.

"Thanks professor. I'll drop by later and see what the fuss was all about," Tifa laughed a little, as Hollander smiled warmly at her.

"Feel free to," He reassured, before she slipped out the door.

"She's lovely," Hollander smiled at Cloud, "You two seem close."

"We are," Cloud nodded, "We weren't so close as children, but since everything that happened in Nibelheim, we stuck together."

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Hollander remarked lightly, seemingly distracted with some paperwork, "Is she a romantic interest of some sort then? I'm sure your mother would be happy."

"...She'd be thrilled," Cloud murmured, a slight scowl forming on his lips. Hollander looked up from his work at the change of tone and frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to make you feel uncomfortable," Hollander muttered apologetically, "I realise it probably wasn't an appropriate comment to make..."

"No, no, it's not that," Cloud murmured, suddenly feeling a little more awkward about his own comment, "What I meant was that mum doesn't usually approve of the people I date."

"Oh, that's sad to hear," Hollander said genuinely, "Parents can always be fussy though, can't they? I guess she just wants the best girl possible for you."

"That's the problem," Cloud sighed, scratching the back of his head, "She wants me to date someone I don't want to date."

"Oh?" Hollander frowned, "What's wrong with the type that you like then?

"They're male," Cloud snorted, as a dawning of realisation crossed across Hollander's face and brought an uncharacteristic light blush to the professor's cheeks.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry Cloud, I really didn't realise what it was that I was asking of you," Hollander stammered.

"It's fine. I just hope I didn't make you uncomfortable or anything?" Cloud asked hesitantly, as Hollander shook his head.

"No, of course not. You're not to be judged for whom you like, I think," Hollander said seriously, "But _what_ you're like."

"Thanks doc," Cloud smiled with relief. He'd lost friends before over that little revelation, and he didn't particularly want it to happen with the professor. He was a nice guy. It was then that Cloud was nervous all over again, as a knock resounded at the door. He turned to Hollander who smiled warmly and clapped him on the shoulder.

"She's just a normal girl, remember?" He said calmly, and Cloud nodded, "Come in."

The door opened, and Cloud's chest just about stilled. Seems that if he were to keep his word, he'd be slipping the princess Tifa's number somewhere in the middle of this little gathering. Princess Kusuragi was _stunning_. She had smooth, clear, olive skin, over a perfectly structured, almost doll-like face. She was dressed just as Cloud imagined a princess would be, with a long, slimming dress that was long enough to brush along the ground as she took each step. Cloud met her deep brown gaze then, and offered a small smile, which she returned with little to no hesitation. Her teeth were straight and white, and clearly well maintained, and her smile was most definitely a... 'cute' one. Her hair was curly and cascaded down her back to her backside in deep brown, almost black locks. She was the kind of girl that Cloud would consider going straight for, just out of the curiosity.

"Hello," She said softly, as Cloud bowed and took her outstretched hand, shakily bringing it to his lips as he placed a kiss against it.

"Good... good afternoon princess," Cloud stammered slightly, as her smile turned slightly sadder.

"You must be Cloud then," She asked, as Cloud nodded, letting her hand go.

"I'm Yuffie, pleased to meet you," The princess smiled warmly, before a girl at her side cleared her throat disapprovingly. To Cloud, it seemed as if Yuffie was fighting back the urge to roll her eyes.

"I beg your pardon," She said stiffly, "I am _princess_ Yuffie. It is a pleasure to have made your acquaintance."

Cloud didn't quite know what to say, so he simply smiled politely as she smiled widely at Hollander and politely shook his hand.

Both Cloud and the princess sat in silence whilst Rufus and Hollander discussed science and the likes. There was a Wutaian man beside the princess with a Dictaphone and note pad, furiously taking notes as the pair spoke. After some time, Yuffie nodded, finally up to speed with everything, before she asked Hollander and Cloud a few questions, which both answered politely. The princess seemed satisfied enough, and then nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, Mister President, but may we take a break here?" Yuffie asked, as she smiled sweetly at Rufus, who hesitated at the question. He smiled though, and offered a brief nod.

"I'll have someone come to escort you to my office in an hour's time. Is that adequate?" Rufus asked, as Yuffie nodded politely. Rufus and the present Turks then excused themselves, before Yuffie and her companions spoke to each other in rapid Wutainese. She then nodded, and spoke in Midgar dialect once more.

"You're excused," She nodded firmly, as her company reluctantly left. As soon as the door closed, she let out a large sigh, and Hollander laughed.

"Whatever is the matter?" Yuffie asked, before Hollander laughed further.

"Cloud's quite alright to act yourself in front of," Hollander reassured as the princess threw up her arms.

"Thank _Gaia_!" she huffed, kicking off her heels and slouching in her chair, "I can see Rufus has as much of a stick up his ass as the old man did."

Cloud gaped at the sudden change in behaviour, which only brought more laughter to the professor.

"Sorry about all that Cloud, that stuff must have bored you to tears," she scoffed, "All of that prissy and proper talk. It drives _me_ crazy, so I can't imagine the mind screw it gives to others."  
"Uh... yeah," Cloud smiled awkwardly, and she laughed again.

"Gosh you're cute. You know who he reminds me of?" She asked Hollander, "Fair. How is that guy anyway? Being blackmailed by any other kids lately?"

"No, you're his one and only," Hollander said dryly, as Yuffie _snorted_.

Cloud was suddenly realising what Hollander met about the girl being just an average every day girl now, and he quite preferred this image to the princess one. It made her even more attractive, if at all possible, and just before he was able to start slyly slipping into conversation about Tifa, Yuffie blew the door wide open.

"By the way, who was that girl in here before?" She asked to no one in particular, as she picked at her teeth.

"That's Tifa Lockheart," Cloud smiled, as she suddenly turned her full attention to the blonde.

"Tifa hey? She's not from around here, huh? She doesn't look like a Midgar girl, and she has the same accent as you," She grinned, "You guys from the same town or something?"

"We grew up next door to each other," Cloud explained, as Yuffie smirked slightly.

"Lucky _you_. I'd have devoured her alive in the same situation," She remarked casually, "Yo Hollander, how the hell have you been anyway?"

As far as changing the subject went, Yuffie was apparently not all that subtle. Cloud smiled a little to himself. Maybe he wouldn't need to introduce the two of them after all. Something was telling him they'd seek each other out.

He couldn't be happier with that thought.

* * *

Genesis smirked a little as the face beside him paled significantly. It had taken them almost three hours to scale their way to the bottom of the crater, and Kunsel was far beyond exhausted with the effort. Despite making it to first class, Kunsel was a little on the lesser side in terms of endurance.

"You alright?" Genesis asked half-heartedly, as the SOLDIER wobbled slightly on his feet.

"Yes sir," Kunsel nodded, as Zack came up from behind and swung an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Cheer up kid, we're almost there," The Lieutenant grinned, "Ya can see where the light's coming from, right? That's where we're headed. We're almost there."

Zack seemed to say the last sentence as a reassurance to himself more than Kunsel, before he turned and headed for Genesis.

"Something feels weird about this place, Gen," Zack frowned, "Like we're being watched."

"Don't think that we're not," A voice came over his shoulder as Tseng stepped into line with the two first class SOLDIERs. The three researchers in their group were beginning to look like they were two steps away from passing out, as a constant array of monstrous groans and beast cries echoed through the otherwise silent caverns.

"This place gives me the creeps," Zack shuddered a little, "Is this where JENOVA really fell last time?"

"Apparently," Genesis drawled, far more interested in the continuous glow than the ongoing chatter pouring from Zack's lips. They were most certainly being watched, but it was Genesis' curiosity over what it _was_ that was watching them that kept him going.

As they got closer, the glowing grew brighter in its intensity.

"We haven't met an enemy for hours now..." Reno remarked, as the redhead kept his gun cocked and loaded, and his EMR over his shoulder.

"Keep on your toes, Reno," Tseng said firmly, as the second in command nodded, a smirk along his lips.

"Anything you say, boss man," Reno winked lazily, his casual and relaxed form entirely misleading for anyone watching. Genesis knew as well as Tseng did that the redhead was wired to go, he just did extremely well at hiding that fact. Reno would make a good Turk leader, Genesis knew, due to his dedication to keeping his team relaxed and in order. Genesis faltered in his steps then, his eyes setting sights on what appeared to be a red cocoon filled with a fluid like substance, and the silhouette of some kind of form inside.

"MORANA..." Zack breathed, seemingly both in awe and fear of the sight before them. Now, only a mere few metres away, the light was dimming. Within the cocoon however, two pinpricks of red grew brighter. The entire force stopped where they stood, many not daring to make a move. They were indeed being watched.

"What's all the gunk she's in?" Zack asked, screwing up his nose, "Looks kinda like red mako, but..."

"...We've reached her," Tseng murmured over the headsets, as Sephiroth made confirmation of the transmitted message.

"Is the area safe?" The silver General asked, as Tseng paused, his eyes focusing intently on the cocooned mass. He didn't speak into the headset, but instead turned to Genesis and Zack.

"That isn't liquid, it's a gas," the Turk murmured, as Reno stepped forward, Kunsel right by his side.

"Looks solid enough on the outside," Reno shrugged, prodding it with his EMR.

"_Reno_," Tseng glowered, as the redhead shrugged. Kunsel did the same with his sword, and shrugged, smiling reassuringly at Zack.

"It's about as solid as your socks are after training, hey?" Kunsel teased, "Doesn't seem like much of a threat."

Genesis felt it then, his JENOVA cells responding to some sort of immediate threat. It was somewhat like a sixth sense for danger, and anyone enhanced enough was likely to have a kind of foresight. Unfortunately, it only seemed to be he and Zack who felt it.

"Kunsel, Reno," Genesis warned, "Step away from-"

Genesis felt his words catch in his throat, as a wisp of the cocoon began to reach out and extend for the first class SOLDIER. Kunsel froze, like a deer caught in the headlights, as Reno stepped back, a thread doing much the same to him.

"...It's a controlled gas. This is the parasitic aspect we were warned of!" one of the researchers cried, as the entire group slowly advanced backwards, save Reno and Kunsel, who were seemingly snared by their fear, or perhaps something more. A crack began to creep along the cocoon's shell, and Tseng's eyes widened as Genesis turned to face him.

"It's airborne!" Tseng hissed, "Fall back!"

"Kunsel!" Zack cried, but the other first didn't move, as the wisp moved towards him and entered his mouth. Kunsel then let out a strangled cry as he fell to the ground, his body writhing slightly under the force of the attack.

"Reno! Fall _back_!" Tseng hissed, but the redhead stayed put, his eyes transfixed to the slowly moving wisp.

"Run!" Genesis cried, but gradually, those closer to MORANA herself, were also falling still, their eyes transfixed on the glowing light.

Genesis tugged on Zack's wrist, forcing the Lieutenant to run with him, as Tseng came afterwards, his eyes narrowed in controlled thought. Ever the strategist, the Turk was undoubtedly plotting a safe retreat. Genesis let out a rush of air as something hit him from behind, and grabbed the object, flinging it over his shoulder to land several metres before him. Genesis stilled momentarily on noticing it was Kunsel, but had little time to ponder the thought, before the first was upon him again. Kunsel was smirking, as he approached at un-natural speed, even for a normal SOLDIER. Genesis felt his own JENOVA cells respond automatically, as his sword was drawn and sliding through the air before he even registered his own actions. It met Kunsel's blade, and the General's eyes widened slightly in surprise. He'd been blocked by a standard first class, and was even being... deflected back?

"I can feel it," Kunsel rasped, "Power, General. _Power._"

"Wake up to yourself, you fool," Genesis hissed, as Kunsel smirked, pushing Genesis backwards and forcing the General into defensive manoeuvres.

"I just did!" Kunsel laughed maniacally, before continuing his onslaught of attacks. Genesis flared to the best of his abilities, and stopped holding back, realising the individual before him was no longer the 'lesser' fighter he knew Kunsel to be. MORANA had made the timid first a genuine threat. He parried an attack, and moved from behind, hesitating for only a split second, before his blade came down. That second was all the SOLDIER needed to escape Genesis' offensive.

"Do _not_ hesitate!" Tseng barked, firing rounds at the deranged first. Genesis let out a cry as he spun, catching Kunsel mid-air as he thrust his sword straight through the deranged first's abdomen. Kunsel's blood sprayed from his mouth and coated the General's face, before Genesis threw him off and into a nearby wall, where the colour faded abruptly from Kunsel's eyes and cheeks. His chest rose and fell in one final breath, before Genesis felt sure of it. The first class was dead. The General's heart pounded in his chest, as an odd rise of bile swept through him. MORANA had taken Kunsel and given him power beyond his own capacity. _Unrestrained power._

Zack cried from somewhere to Genesis' left, as Sephiroth barked over the communications system.

"All units _respond_!" The silver General urged, Genesis a little thrown off by the sheer panic in the usually stoic General's tone. Genesis could hear the screams behind him, and he chanced a look over his shoulder to see a cloud of gas progressing down the tunnelled cavern, as gradually, the men caught in it fell to their knees. From the darkness, he could see a glowing pair of cyan eyes, tinged around the irises with a burning red glow.

_Gaia, Reno..._

Genesis bit back his lingering agony at killing his own man, before focusing his attentions on the path ahead. It was then that he saw a flash of silver approaching through the darkness, before Sephiroth was practically upon them. He took all of three seconds to assess the situation, before he'd grabbed Zack by the shoulder and pushed him towards Genesis, who caught him readily. The Lieutenant struggled in his grip, as Tseng was readily taken into Sephiroth's grasp, picking a vantage point to continue attacking from over the General's shoulder. Reno reached out then, an odd smirk along his lips, as he murmured what sounded like Genesis' name amongst the chaos. One of Tseng's bullets then hit Reno square in the chest, as the redheaded Turk stumbled, spraying his blood along the cavern walls.

"Reno!" Zack called, sobbing, as he was caught up in Genesis' arm.

"It's no use," Tseng replied from Sephiroth's arm, "He's no longer Reno."

Genesis didn't dare look over his shoulder as he leapt into the air, following Sephiroth's lead, as they both spiralled in a manoeuvre towards the top of the crater.

"The others!" Zack cried, but Genesis merely shook his head.

"It's too late. It's started," He murmured, cringing as he felt the wind cooling Kunsel's blood against his skin.

* * *

They'd flown back in silence, the other teams successful in gathering the necessary specimens for the lab, but finding no pleasure in their success when there was so much that they had lost. Sephiroth and Tseng sat opposite each other on the ride back, their foreheads pressed against each other's as the General murmured softly to his Turk, Sephiroth raising a gloved hand to sweep stray locks of hair from the Commander's cheek and set them behind his ear. In a rare occurrence, Tseng allowed the gesture, and even pressed slightly into the touch, his skin paled as he remained silent in a vacant stare. Genesis' thoughts continued in the single disturbing loop, of the transformation that had taken place to Kunsel, interrupted only by the occasional glance in the lovers' direction, and his thoughts progressing briefly to his envious bitterness that they each had each other in a time like this. Zack shuddered slightly under the blanket Genesis had thrown over him. With the casualties sustained, the four of them had a helicopter to themselves, with room for the others to be distributed evenly across the other three... with room to spare.

"Zack?" Genesis pressed softly, as the Lieutenant raised his eyes for the first time. They were bloodshot and watery, and it had been apparent that tears had been streaming down his cheeks.

"What the fuck _happened _back there, Gen?" Zack whispered, anguish clear across his features.

Genesis had no answer for him, so simply placed an arm around the Lieutenant's shoulder and pulled him across the helicopter to sit beside him, pressing Zack's head against his own shoulder and running a hand through his hair. As much of a pain in the ass Zack was, he was still Genesis' family, and he could hardly stand to see him so miserable.

"It was out of our control," Sephiroth said quietly, his eyes turning to Zack as his fingers loosely rested against Tseng's, "Our prime objective was inspection and recovery of samples, so the mission was a success."

Genesis felt Zack tense under his fingers, before the Lieutenant raised his eyes to Sephiroth's and flared.

"Success? You call that mission a _success_?" The Lieutenant cried, as Sephiroth offered a look of sympathy through his eyes. Genesis could understand. Sephiroth, in his own twisted way, was trying to bring light to a horribly negative situation.

"In a sense, yes," Genesis nodded solemnly, "Many lives were lost, but they all knew the risks involved in coming along, and accepted those risks even from the start. We've all lost friends, good SOLDIERs, the finest Turks... you have to attempt to understand."

"I don't understand _shit_," Zack frowned, shaking his head, his expression softening from anger back to hurt, "What _was_ that thing?"

Genesis' mind played back over that strange red glow, the wisps of the cocoon seemingly coming to life, and the gas that invaded and killed many men as swiftly as it hit them.

"Power, Zack," Genesis said quietly, "What that was, was _power_..."

* * *

Genesis froze as they landed, and a gathering of people moved towards the helicopter. Many were researchers, but one face in particular caught his attention, as a pair of worried blue eyes briefly met his, before being pushed back into the crowd. Usually, Zack would bound from the helicopter, full of energy and eager to fill everyone in on the stories of their mission. This time, however, Zack pulled open the door and slid out onto the ground, holding up a hand of rejection to anyone who approached him, even Cloud. Genesis felt a bubble of anger, but forced it away. Initially, he felt insulted on Cloud's behalf, but grief was a terrible emotion to bear, and the weight had its toll on everyone. Zack's seemed enough to break him apart. Genesis stepped out and turned many away, directing them to the other helicopters holding the research specimens. It was then that Cloud approached him, eyes wide with concern, before Genesis extended his wing and used it to pull the blonde to him, resting his hands on Cloud's hips, as he placed his chin on top of the blonde's head.

"It's good to see you," Genesis paused, the word rolling off his tongue amongst a small sigh of relief, "Cloud..."

"You too Gen," Cloud replied, returning the General's embrace, much to Genesis' surprised delight, "I heard that... that things happened?"

"Reno and Kunsel are gone, amongst others," Genesis said softly, ensuring the words reached Cloud's ears only, as the blonde stiffened in his arms.

"...Gone?"

"Infected with some kind of virus... or MORANA herself, I'm not sure," Genesis frowned, wiping his gloved thumbs along the blonde's eyes, "It was an unexpected result. We couldn't have seen it coming."

Cloud buried his head against the General's coat and spluttered, seemingly in shock, as tears fell in a steady stream now. Genesis rest a hand against the back of the blonde's head and relished in the rare open affection from the blonde. Many people had accused him of impure thoughts towards the grunt. He denied them furiously, as it wasn't just the physical appeal of Cloud, but the sheer charm and character he knew he'd find with no one else. Cloud raised his head, and Genesis smiled softly, his mind still focused on the sheer relief that he'd been able to even talk to Cloud once more. Something about MORANA had un-nerved him.

"You okay?" Cloud asked, as the General nodded, brushing back a few stray hairs, before he killed any common sense telling him not to, and leant closer to Cloud's lips.

"Gen..." Cloud pulled back, seemingly reluctant of offending the first class, but putting his message across loud and clear that it was not what he wanted.

"I thought...?" Genesis offered, but Cloud shook his head, turning to leave. Genesis clutched at his wrist, and the blonde frowned.

"Let me go, please," The blonde murmured, "I'm sorry, but... I can't."

"Cloud," Genesis said firmly, frustrated and hurt all at once, and wanting nothing more than to simply keep Cloud by his side. He was doing well, until another hand fell across his own and encircled the red General's wrist.

"Let him go," Angeal warned in a gruff tone, his eyes deadly serious, as Sephiroth also approached the scene.

"Is there a problem?" Sephiroth asked, as Genesis dropped the blonde's wrist from his fingers.

"Not at all," Genesis smirked, fighting back the bitter annoyance, hurt, anger and pure frustration coursing through his veins. Why had Cloud led him to believe his actions were welcomed? Had Genesis simply misunderstood friendly affection for something more?

Cloud rubbed at his wrist, a frown along his lips, as he pointedly avoided Genesis' gain.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked, as the blonde nodded.

"I'm fine," He murmured, "Excuse me..."

Cloud turned and headed after the research team with a shadow sample, as they headed for the labs, and Genesis didn't budge an inch as he watched Cloud leave, save for yanking his wrist from Angeal's grip.

"What the hell _was_ that, Genesis?" Angeal demanded, as Genesis smirked airily.

"Nothing you'd be too interested in."

"I asked, so I'd like to know," Angeal remarked gruffly.

"As would I," Sephiroth said softly, "Taking into regards that I consider Cloud a friend, as much as I would you or Angeal, or even Zack."

"Ha," Genesis scoffed, that bitter envy rising violently within him once more, "You wouldn't understand."

"Why is that?" Sephiroth asked, as Genesis turned to walk away, catching Sephiroth's gaze for a moment.

"Because, Sephiroth," The red General paused, fighting back the confusing myriad of emotions as he turned to walk away, and instead channelling them into years of pent up frustration, "You've never once been refused something that you've wanted... Not in your entire life."

With that, Genesis headed for the first class barracks, and retracted his wing in thought. His words to his silver haired friend were harsh, but they were all he could produce in the moment. There was far too much to be learnt, and he was definitely not in the right mindset to achieve those.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, this chap was a lil on the shorter side, but I wanted to end it _right there_.


	5. We're Gonna Need a Leader

I got a general idea over the past few chapters of what you guys are expecting. I basically say this: Don't 'expect' anything. Also, if you came here hoping for sunshine and butterflies... sorry. Baha. Anywho, hope you all like it so far. I'm a self-confessed Invader-holic. It's a half dull/half action chapter, just cause we needed a little more Yuffie, or so I think anyway.

**Last minute added part:** You guys should all know... I love Reno. You should know that. ;P

**Chapter Warnings:** Implied yaoi, implied yuri, violence, coarse language, angst.

* * *

"Fascinating..."

It wasn't the first time that Hojo had uttered the word, and it would undoubtedly not be the last during the investigation.

"The two cell types between the wolf and the bear are contrasting somewhat dramatically," Hollander frowned in response, "Yet have the same, almost identical structure to the other."  
"What are you finding to be the primary difference?" Rufus asked from the corner, as Hollander frowned further. Today had been going so well, with Tifa, and Yuffie, and Cloud... and now _this_?

"At the moment, the only connection we can make is to the level of mako within the system, it seems," Hollander remarked, seemingly puzzled by his own evidence, "Going off the reports given by the Commander and the Generals, the shadowed beasts such as the wolf here, were affected more readily by the MORANA gene. These creatures were less likely to be exposed to mako, judging by their usual habitats, and attacked as if under the influence of berserk or something similar. Other than that, we will need more time to determine and confirm any links we believe to be possible."

"You find out _anything,_ Hollander, I want you to let me know," Rufus said firmly, but politely, as he stood and headed for the door.

"Yes sir," Hollander nodded, as Hojo barely even registered the president leaving.

"Gaia Hojo, you're entirely absorbed in this," Hollander murmured when Rufus had left.

"How can you possibly _not_ be?" Hojo cried, "This is... amazing! She's even more complex and detailed than JENOVA. It's almost hard to believe that JENOVA could have ever been a victor within their battles."

"Clearly, MORANA has a weakness," Hollander remarked, and Hojo shrugged uncharacteristically.

"If you find it, please, do tell," The professor grinned somewhat maniacally, as Hollander frowned even further. He'd age horribly at this rate...

* * *

Yuffie wrung her fingers a little in her own grasp, as Saya smiled softly.

"Everything is alright, princess," she reassured, as she tended to brushing and styling Yuffie's hair, "Your father is aware of circumstances, and should you _need_ to go home, he will send for you."

Yuffie bit back a smirk of amusement. Saya saw her seemingly nervous behaviour as being related to having to stay in Midgar for the entire week. In honesty, it wasn't anxiety at all, but excitement. This would be the longest her father had _willingly_ let her stay abroad for, and unless it was a necessity for her to hold a meeting with Rufus over information regarding MORANA, she was free to do as she pleased. Midgar may have been horrible, but she'd already had a sneak peek at one of the possibly hundreds of little hidden treasures that it had to offer her. Maybe if she gave it half a chance, it wouldn't be so bad.

"Is it possible we might be here for longer than a week?" Yuffie asked, scowling slightly as Saya brushed out a knot in her hair.

"Yes Miss," Saya nodded, honest as always, "But it's not likely."

Yuffie nodded, biting back her disappointment. She'd already met people she'd like to make friends with, and she hadn't even gotten to have a decent catch up with Zack or anything. A week really didn't seem like enough time.

"It's alright Miss Yuffie," Saya smiled knowingly as she began to braid Yuffie's hair, "If things go well with Miss Lockheart, I'm sure your father will send you on visits here."

"Saya!" Yuffie cried, blushing furiously, "Gosh, am I that flamingly obvious? Not like I dress butch or anything!"

Saya smiled, seemingly very wise as she tapped her finger to her nose.

"I always know, Miss Yuffie," She smiled, "It is my job to know."

"Well, don't tell my dad," Yuffie pouted, as Saya shook her head.

"Of course not, Miss Yuffie," she reassured, as Yuffie sulked slightly in her chair.

The princess stretched out a little and frowned. Rufus had cancelled their little hang out session because of the SOLDIERs returning so abruptly, so where the hell was Zack? Usually if he knew Yuffie was in town, he'd come catapulting into her room and pull her into a bear hug, ruffling her hair amongst Saya's disgruntled objections. This time though, there hadn't been a peep. In fact, most of the compound had been quiet, save for a pretty brunette girl in a pink dress sobbing hysterically as a guard took her by. Yuffie wasn't even sure she wanted to know. It couldn't have been the news of what happened at the crater, because even Rufus hadn't heard anything at that point. Yuffie gave a sigh and stared at the reflection of the city behind her, with its endless stretch of lights and mako clouds illuminating the sky, despite it being pitch black otherwise. She would miss seeing the stars above Wutai for the next week; that was for sure. The air back home was practically perfect, but the town itself was dull. Midgar was almost its exact opposite.

"Do you think anyone else at home ever feels as trapped there as I do?" Yuffie asked, abruptly serious, as Saya didn't miss a beat.

"Perhaps not quite as much," Saya smiled softly, "You are a free spirit, who thrives on being so."

"Hey, Saya, if things get really complicated," The princess paused, worrying her bottom lip, "Do you think dad would let me fight?"

There was silence for some time then, only broken by the sounds of the brush sliding through Yuffie's hair. Saya pursed her lips slightly, and Yuffie frowned, knowing Saya never lied.

"I would hope he may, Miss Yuffie," Saya nodded, before shaking her head, "But I do not think that he would do so. You are too valuable to our country."

It was far from what Yuffie wanted to hear, but she knew that was the truth, and that thought alone bothered her more than she was willing to admit.

There was a knock at the door, and Saya briefly put her hands on Yuffie's shoulders and squeezed slightly.

"I am sorry, Miss Yuffie," She smiled apologetically, before moving to answer the door. Yuffie peered around her and grinned as she saw a unique mass of spikey blonde hair.

"Cloud!" she called out, as Saya stepped aside and let the guard in.

"Hey there, princess," Cloud smiled softly. Yuffie found him adorable. He was incredibly sweet, if not a little on the quiet side, and he was friendly and helpful no matter what. Sure, she'd only known him today, but she knew how to read people, and Cloud was a good sort. Yuffie clambered to her feet and flung her arms around the blonde, squeezing him in an iron tight hug, as he laughed a little.

"Hey cute stuff," The princess grinned cheekily, "How's my favourite blonde headed guard?"

Cloud blushed and laughed a little as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's only because I'm the only one you know," Cloud laughed shyly, as Yuffie slung an arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair, much to Saya's displeasure.

"Miss Yuffie, that really is not princess like behaviour," Saya frowned, as Yuffie let out a sigh.

"I'm in my own quarters, Saya," Yuffie smiled reassuringly, "You know I do my best in the public domain. Can't you let me be... _me_ here?"

Saya seemed to think on it for some time, before nodding reluctantly.

"I suppose you're right. But speaking of the public domain, perhaps it would help to have you seen around Midgar," Saya smiled patiently, even as Yuffie rolled her eyes, "And I'm sure Mister Strife here will ensure you stay safe."

"Yes ma'am," Cloud nodded, looking at Yuffie with a knowing smile along his face, "Seems like a good idea, Miss Yuffie. I could uh... introduce you to some of the locals."

Yuffie stilled a little. Cloud knew _Tifa_, and Gaia knew that if anyone could introduce her properly to Yuffie with little to no threat of an incredibly awkward situation, Cloud most certainly could.

"_Great_ idea, Saya," Yuffie grinned almost slyly, and Saya let out a soft, patient sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You behave yourself Miss," she warned, "Especially outdoors. If you go into any residential areas, hold as much poise as you can. I understand it can be difficult, but try your best."

"Okay, okay," Yuffie sighed, as Saya tied the bow at the bottom of Yuffie's braid and also tied the bow around her waist.

"You're all set, Miss Yuffie," Saya nodded, as Yuffie politely thanked her, drawing a smile from her assistant's lips.

"Hey Saya, you can come along if you like?" Yuffie offered, but Saya shook her head politely in return.

"I'm quite alright, Miss," Saya nodded, before busying herself with organising Yuffie's quarters. Yuffie shrugged a little, before heading out the door, Cloud right by her side.

"I like her," Cloud smiled as they left, and Yuffie offered a brief cheeky grin, before pulling herself in.

"Yes, she is quite the delight."

"It must kill you putting on this act on the time," Cloud smiled sadly, as Yuffie simply nodded. Cloud had absolutely no idea. Free spirits were never meant to be tamed. She always listened to her father, to Saya, and a few select others... But in the end, she was always her own free person, and this? This just wasn't Yuffie. She knew, however, that just like her mother before her, her role as part of the Wutaian royal family was never entirely enjoyed, but had no choice but to be accepted. She was representing her people wherever she went, and Midgar was one of the most crucial areas where Wutai needed to be represented in a positive light.

She held her dress high enough to not get snagged on her heels, and walked as elegantly as she could manage beside Cloud, as many passers-by gawked at her with wide smiles and starry eyes. She smiled politely, and bowed at the few Wutaian residents who knelt before her as she passed.

"Wow, you get the same reaction that Sephiroth does," Cloud said, seemingly impressed, as Yuffie stopped dead in her tracks.

"You know Sephiroth too?" She asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"Uh, yeah, he's kind of a... friend," Cloud nodded awkwardly, "Is that a problem, Miss?"

"No," Yuffie shook her head, "Well, maybe to my father... but not to me..."

Cloud seemed highly uncomfortable, and did that nervous head scratch thing he seemed to be accustomed to doing. Yuffie blushed a little and cleared her throat slightly. She felt like perhaps she owed Cloud an explanation, even though it was a little uncomfortable to try and help people understand her reasoning. Back at home, she usually kept her opinions to herself. Her idea of Sephiroth was different than the rest of her people's. To her, the Silver General had been a ray of hope to Wutai. He fought with Shinra, but he fought _against_ the one thing that both sides had done to flare the war to a critical situation. Sephiroth had fought _against_ the racism and prejudices, and he had helped injured Wutai soldiers off of the battle field. Sephiroth had been a key negotiator between her father and Shinra senior, and as a result, had been able to help form the treaties between the nations now. Then, when the newspapers had shown Sephiroth kissing none other than _Tseng_, Yuffie had only respected the man even more. He'd been raised by the likes of Hojo and Shinra, both of whom had shown great disrespect for the nation of Wutai, and bare minimum tolerance when it had come to letting Tseng first join the Turks. Things were different now, but it had been a monumental event in those times, and one of the main factors influencing Shinra's decisions to make peace. Many of the Wutaian people had been unable to see that, too close minded for their own goods, but in Yuffie's eyes, Sephiroth was a hero.

Yuffie explained it to Cloud as best as she could, and the blonde nodded slightly, smiling softly as he listened.

"After the incident at Nibelheim, a lot of my own people hated the Shinra and Sephiroth as well," Cloud nodded, "But he was always a hero in my eyes."

"That wasn't just Sephiroth that time, was it?" Yuffie asked and Cloud shook his head.

"No, Angeal was involved and so was... Genesis," Cloud frowned, his cheeks paling slightly, as his hand trailed across his wrist, seemingly absent-mindedly.

"I've seen pictures of Genesis," Yuffie nodded, not missing the gesture, "But I've never seen him in person. Is he as stunning as he looks in all the magazines?"

Cloud nodded slightly, "He's... very attractive. Almost un-naturally so. He's definitely got some kind of ethereal beauty."

"Sounds like you almost fancy him," Yuffie teased slightly, before Cloud let out a sigh and shook his head.

"He... can't be anything more than a friend to me. He's too... promiscuous. I'm more of a guy who gets into the serious relationships rather than... you know, the casual ideals," Cloud frowned, shrugging slightly, as Yuffie bowed her head to another Wutaian resident here. Yuffie didn't ask any further at that point, as Cloud then grinned widely and stuck his arms out.

"Tifa!" He laughed, as Yuffie felt her breath catch in her throat, the stunning brunette from earlier suddenly enveloping Cloud in a hug. It was then that Tifa turned her eyes and met Yuffie's in startled surprise, before smiling softly and holding out her hand.

"Hello again, princess Yuffie. It's nice to meet you in uh, better circumstances," Tifa laughed slightly, as Yuffie smiled in return.

"Yeah, what was with that?" Yuffie asked, as a passer-by gave her a second glance at her sudden change of mannerisms. Cloud caught on and cleared his throat slightly.

"Let's take this back to your house, hey Tifa?" Cloud suggested, as the brunette nodded. Yuffie nodded in agreement, and Tifa smiled again. This was going to be a good evening.

She remained completely unaware that it would be the last night that ease fell across Midgar for years.

* * *

Zack stared blankly at the ceiling, as the four of them were gathered together once again. This should have felt familiar to the Lieutenant, but it wasn't. At first, he chose to believe it was Cloud's missing presence, but he grew to realise it was so much more than that. There wasn't a single presence missing, but parts of _all_ of them were now... gone. Zack was zoning in and out of the conversation between Sephiroth and Angeal, but became abruptly aware that they had been the only two who had spoken since they'd arrived at their usual gathering spot: the roof of Shinra headquarters. There was no roof access, so it was only accessible to those with the power of flight, or... those who managed to hitch a ride with said individuals. Zack was spread out on his back as he stared at the hazed clouds above him and tried desperately to see the stars. He gave up, as he did every other night, and turned his attention to the red General, who was perched on the edge of the roof, his wing outstretched as the feathers bristled slightly in the breeze.

"What's up, Gen?" Zack asked, eager for a diversion from his own thoughts. Genesis gave a bitter smile, but did not meet the Lieutenant's gaze as he replied.

"How does the devil improve himself?" Genesis asked cryptically, as Zack quirked a brow.

"I hope you're not implying yourself, Gen," Zack frowned, as the General's smirk deepened into something a little darker.

"I... attempted to kiss Cloud today," Genesis murmured, as Zack sat upright and gaped slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"I was pleased to see him, and he was... hugging me, and I leant in to see if..." Genesis trailed off, letting out a dry laugh, "What does it matter? I was rejected, in the end."

Zack let out a soft sigh, well aware that Genesis was beyond infatuation with their little blonde friend. Genesis just had a funny way of showing his feelings. Usually, he was smug and arrogant, but Cloud had come along and outright stumped him. For Genesis to openly show his _true _emotion was a rarity, and to see him distressed was almost a little un-nerving for the Lieutenant.

"Genesis..." Zack said softly, not sure where to begin, before Angeal cut in.

"Zack, did you know that Yuffie is in town?" the General asked, as Zack shook his head, feeling a little more of his overwhelming sadness being swept away. It wasn't healthy, but bottling it up was what he did best.

"Perhaps you should go and speak to her. We'll be leaving shortly to do some recon," Angeal said firmly, as Zack gave a nod and got to his feet. There were a few beats of silence then, before Zack placed a hand on Genesis' shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. He then turned and smiled at Angeal, as the first opened his arms for Zack to clamber into, spreading his wing in preparation for the flight down. Zack paused, turning back to Genesis, before letting out a soft sigh at the near comatose state the General was in, that bitter smirk still along his lips.

"Let's go," He said quietly, as he turned back to Angeal. The ebony General nodded firmly, before taking Zack into his arms and taking flight.

* * *

Sephiroth settled his gaze on Genesis as he walked towards the auburn haired first, perching beside him on the ledge as he gazed out across the city.

"Do you think perhaps that Zack is still upset with me?" Sephiroth asked quietly, as Genesis let out a small 'hmph'.

"No, not in the slightest," Genesis replied softly, resting his head against Sephiroth's shoulder and smirking slightly as he stiffened in surprise.

"I get that reaction a lot, you know," Genesis murmured dryly, "People cringe when I touch them."

"Don't get me wrong, I do not cringe out of displeasure," Sephiroth paused, "...merely surprise... You haven't made such a gesture since we were teenagers."

"Those were the days, huh?" Genesis smirked dryly, shrugging slightly, "Look at us now, aware of our own monstrous existences, yet content to still play the role of pawns."

"Only because we lead by example, as Rufus himself does," Sephiroth reminded his friend quietly. "Had Shinra senior still been a factor, I believe we may very well have never continued this little game of his," Sephiroth said flatly, as Genesis lifted his head and sighed.

"So, where's this recon mission?" The red General frowned, "We're heading back to the crater, I presume?"

Sephiroth was quiet for some time, well aware that Genesis would be perturbed by his next words, so he chose them carefully.

"We need to recover the bodies of the fallen," Sephiroth said stiffly, uncomfortably, "And Kunsel is of a high priority."

Sephiroth frowned a little, his gaze turning as Genesis laughed bitterly, and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Another science project for daddy then, is he?" Genesis asked, as Sephiroth bit back on the many harsh and ultimately immature responses to that. Sephiroth had not _chosen_ Hojo, he'd simply been part of the deal; and as much as the silver General loathed admitting it at times, Hojo had _always_ been his dominant fatherly figure.

"You misunderstand me, General," Sephiroth said, slightly stiffer than he'd meant, "I am simply concerned for the best interests of the entire Shinra force. Learning more about MORANA will be far more than simply useful, Genesis. It may be crucial to the future as we know it, if the professor's studies have any merit behind them."

Genesis frowned then, seemingly bashfully apologetic in the way he nodded his head in agreement. Sephiroth placed an arm on the other first's bicep and squeezed slightly, urging Genesis to meet his gaze.

"Hojo may be my father, but SOLDIER is my family," He reassured softly, but firmly, "If I believed any wrong would come to a SOLDIER, be he alive or otherwise, I would refuse the order. We need this, Genesis."

Genesis let out a small grunt, turning his head in sulking agreement, before Angeal appeared back on the roof.

"Let's go," Angeal nodded, as Sephiroth stood and pulled Genesis to his feet. The odd, near vacant expression in Genesis' eyes did little to reassure Sephiroth's concerns of the red General's welfare. Still, Genesis stood and extended his wing, seemingly springing to life as he smirked a little and stretched his arms.

"I suppose we're going under the cover of darkness, then?" The red General asked, and Sephiroth nodded.

"We'll be able to fly there quicker than the helicopters were able to, due to the weather conditions closer to the crater affecting the mechanics of the machines," Angeal explained, "But we'll still be likely to be gone for several hours. With little restrictions on our free movement and nobody else to look after but ourselves, the mission should be easy."

"We're there for recovery only, Genesis," Sephiroth said firmly, "Understand that we have no intentions of further investigation."

"What if that gas cloud is still there?" Genesis asked, as Angeal frowned.

"We return home and inform the president, then make daily checks until it has dissipated."

"Oh, how convenient for all involved," Genesis drawled sarcastically, before flapping his wing idly, "Best we leave now then."

Sephiroth nodded, taking flight first, as his fellow Generals came up not that long after. He felt his body thrumming slightly as the JENOVA cells in his body responded to his will. He'd felt them when he'd entered the crater and approached MORANA. He'd felt an odd mix of fear and determination. JENOVA had clearly felt threatened, but Sephiroth had still held control over her entirely, so how had Kunsel lost control so readily? Sephiroth frowned, his wing cutting through the air as the three of them propelled themselves towards the Northern Crater, their eyes telling each other the fears they had that their mouths would refuse to reveal.

* * *

They'd landed to find surprisingly few monsters to be slain. At the lip of the crater, they'd found the bodies of three researchers, little more than shadows of their former selves. The only reason they'd been identified was because Genesis had rifled through their pockets and found Shinra IDs.

"Just like the wolves," Angeal remarked gently, pressing fingers against the skin of one of the researches. He drew it back, as if expecting some of the shadow to rub off, but his fingers remained clean. Angeal stood from his crouching position and frowned at Sephiroth, who had crossed an arm across his chest and raised his other hand to rest against his chin in a fist. Sephiroth prided himself on being an educated mind, and crossing into unknown territories was frustrating him to no end. He hated using caution merely because he was unable to assess a threat accurately. Usually, caution was only expressed when he knew how much of a threat lay before him. Now, he was fighting blind.

"Let's keep moving," The silver General murmured, before taking flight towards the crater depths, and beginning a slow descent with his wings into the abyss below. The red gas had cleared, but there still lay the bodies of those who hadn't made it. So far, Sephiroth noticed, the only visible casualties had been researchers.

_...Where are all the SOLDIERs and Turks?_

He frowned as Angeal voiced the same question out loud, whilst the trio landed on the crater bottom.

"Perhaps they headed back to the alien in an attempt to kill it, and fell further into the cavern?" Genesis suggested, as he kicked a loose stone and looked curiously at the ground, before stooping and picking up the stone he'd just kicked.

"Sephiroth," Genesis said quietly, holding up the stone, as the silver General took it from Genesis' fingers and narrowed his eyes in inspection.

"It looks like it's... melted a little," Sephiroth frowned, peering closer at the stone, "And infused with that red substance."

"Put it down," Angeal frowned, "If it _is_ a parasite..."

"It wouldn't make sense," Genesis shook his head, "I fought in close combat with Kunsel and remained unaffected. If it were a parasite, would it not have shared hosts?"

"We could be missing something," Sephiroth said calmly, placing the stone in his pocket and placing his palm flat against the earth beneath them.

"We could be missing a lot of things," Genesis huffed, "Because Gaia knows I know jack shit about this whole ordeal."

"None of us know very much, Genesis," Angeal agreed, "Which is why I would recommend exercising caution in such a situation."

"The ground is warm," Sephiroth remarked, as he stood, "Keep moving. We're here as a means of retrieval. It's easy to lose sight of that goal."

Genesis nodded as he took the lead, still frowning, whilst Angeal and Sephiroth followed behind. Sephiroth felt sympathy for his brother in arms, knowing that the death of a SOLDIER was a personal cause of grief. Taking one at your own hands was rarely unavoidable, but it happened on rare occasion, and it was never an easy task. The grief and guilt would likely last Genesis a lifetime.

"There," The red General frowned, turning his gaze as he gestured to the lifeless body of Kunsel. Angeal let out what was apparently a dry sob, before composing himself abruptly, and giving a grim nod. He headed to the deceased first class SOLDIER's body, and lifted him into his arms. Sephiroth frowned, noticing that the lifeless eyes of the first class were still tinged with a light hue of red.

Sephiroth then felt his skin prickle, before he had Masamune drawn in an instant, spinning just in time to deflect the blade of a figure coming straight for him. His eyes widened fractionally as he saw it was recently promoted first class Jefferson, his eyes flared a toxic red, as he smirked at the silver General.

"Jefferson!" Angeal barked, as Sephiroth pushed him back, "Wake up to yourself! It's us, your leaders!"

"There's change coming, Angeal," Jefferson remarked coldly, his eyes still glued to Sephiroth's, "And I don't take orders from Shinra anymore."

With that, he swung his sword again and again, Sephiroth raising Masamune in defence, fully aware that it was a fellow SOLDIER he was now facing, and reluctant to fight back. He could recall sparring sessions with Jefferson a mere fortnight ago, and there was none of... _this_. It was power beyond JENOVA cells alone, and if the eyes were any indication, MORANA's parasitic cloud had been red for a reason.

"You feel it, don't you?" Jefferson whispered, an almost maniacal grin along his features as he now addressed Sephiroth, "I've _changed_."

"You're not yourself," Sephiroth remarked firmly, forcing Jefferson back.

"I never wanted to be," the former first shrugged casually, "I was so scared, Sephiroth. I tried... I tried to fight the unknown, but it overpowered me. It over_powered_ me. Now, the power? It's amazing!"

Jefferson laughed, as his skin darkened slightly, a toxic cloud of shadowed material beginning to spread across his skin.

"Sephiroth!" Angeal called in warning, but Angeal had gotten in first. Consumed with his fight with Sephiroth, Jameson had not realised the red General's swift attack until it was too late, Genesis' rapier piercing his abdomen and twisting, severing the deranged first's spinal cords and dropping him to his knees, that feral smirk still across his lips as blood sprayed from his mouth.

"Finish me," Jefferson whispered, his eyes fixated on the silver General, "Please Sephiroth... Finish me!"

Sephiroth bit back his conscience and did as Jefferson asked, his sword sweeping through the air in an elegant arc, and swiftly removing Jefferson's head from his shoulders, a spray of blood coating the black leather coat against Sephiroth's skin. It was silent for some time, save for the rapid breaths from three SOLDIERs mouths, the silence extending as they stood in shock and confusion. Genesis was the first to move, pulling his sword from the first's body and returning it to its scabbard with no attempt at cleaning it. It was Angeal, however, who broke the silence, with a single murmur of Jefferson's name.

"How... are they still alive?" Genesis frowned in confusion as he wiped droplets of blood from his cheek, holding his hand in front of his face as he stared at the liquid on his gloved fingertips. Sephiroth shook his head, his brain reacting in a continuous loop. The wolves, the bears, the researchers, the SOLDIERs... Something was keeping them alive or killing them...

"JENOVA?" Angeal suggested, as Sephiroth gave a hesitant nod.

"I think so," Sephiroth murmured, "Let's leave."

"I... Can I have a few minutes alone?" Genesis murmured, as Sephiroth met his friend's crystal blue gaze, swimming with hurt and confusion.

"We'll meet you at the top of the crater," Sephiroth nodded, as Angeal frowned in disapproval, "Don't head too far into the cavern. Should you be in immediate danger... fly to the surface. Do not hesitate to escape, do you understand?"

Genesis nodded, and Sephiroth did the same, offering a bowing of his head in Jefferson's direction, before taking flight. Things would seemingly never be the same again.

* * *

Genesis ignored Sephiroth's first request regarding the cavern, and moved in deeper. He was curious about many things, but one was nagging him persistently. His thoughts continued to circle a possibility through his mind, even as he fought off the still lingering shock of the raw power Jefferson had inherited. Even as a plain first class SOLDIER, something had given him the strength to actually threaten Sephiroth. Not just attempt to attack him, but genuinely raise a threat. Genesis kept his senses sharp, and he was well aware of that same lingering thought. Whilst the un-enhanced researchers had died, Jefferson had survived. With that logic, perhaps...

"Genesis," A bored voice drawled, as Genesis stopped in his tracks. There was a bright green glow within the darkness, a mere trace of red encircling the cyan green narrowing in his direction, in what appeared to be smug amusement.

"Reno," Genesis drawled in return, drawing his sword.

"You won't be needing that," Reno remarked, as he stepped into the light. Genesis, for whatever reason, had expected mutation of some sort, and found himself surprised to see Reno exactly as he always had been; cocky stance and all. The only difference was the slight red glow in the ex-Turk's eyes, and the remainder of a bullet wound on the Turk's chest. It was little more than a scab now...

"You're infected," Genesis replied cautiously, as Reno raised a steady hand and tapped his forehead.

"Yeah, but I'm healthy," The ex-Turk smirked wider, "The others got infected, but they didn't survive the effects that she has over you, yo."

"MORANA?" Genesis asked, his caution still high, even as Reno lowered his weapon and approached him with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," Reno shrugged casually, "I got my theories as to how I stayed sane... For the most part."

"Enlighten me," Genesis smirked, his sword still drawn and ready for combat, still coated in the drying blood of Jefferson.

"Well, you saw what happened to the others. The gas came for them, and they ran," Reno shrugged, "They ran, and they screamed, and they fought with everything they could."

"Fear usually causes that," Genesis replied dryly, even as his fingers trembled slightly against his sword's hilt. Reno seemed to notice, as his eyes flicked to the red leather gloves, before returning to Genesis' gaze.

"I didn't fight it," Reno said simply, leaning casual against the rock wall beside him, crossing his legs and arms as he pressed his back against the wall.

"I saw it coming, and I let it," Reno shrugged, "And look at me. I'm the same as always, but... different."

Genesis didn't want to bite, but something darker within him demanded it.

"More power," Genesis murmured, and Reno nodded.

"For a bit, I felt the JENOVA cells in me struggling," Reno explained, "And to be honest, it fucking hurt."

"So... you lowered your cell's reactions?"

"I remained in control during the change," Reno nodded, "And I accepted the red bitch's cells into my body. She swept JENOVA clean out. I can't feel her no more, Gen."

Genesis eyed the redhead off suspiciously, and Reno smirked wider.

"I'm free. I dunno what it is, but I know that JENOVA's had the wrong kinda plans all along. She trapped me. I was stuck at Shinra simply because those guys made me who I am," Reno paused, near smiling now, "But look at me now. I'm my own person, and there ain't any JENOVA cells to tie me to those bastards any more, Gen."

Genesis frowned, as Reno smirked deviously.

"I can see it in your eyes," He remarked casually, "You're just like I am. Remember we always said we had too much in common with each other? This is one of those things, Gen. You _want_ that kind of power."

"I have plenty of power as it is," Genesis replied warily, as the ex-Turk took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, placing it between his lips.

"Kunsel had a shit load of power too," Reno shrugged, "Then MORANA hit him and he was a fucking machine. Same as me."

The thin wisp of smoke curled from the tip of the cigarette and spiralled towards the cavern's ceiling, as Reno flicked his collar up and flared the red in his eyes a little.

"See? Just like mako and JENOVA cells, but with that extra flash of colour," The redhead grinned cheekily.

"So it's red versus green huh?" Genesis remarked dryly, as Reno shrugged casually.

"The way I look at it, it's the liberated versus the close minded," Reno replied, "And I'm giving you a chance here. We're gonna need a leader."

"You do it," Genesis remarked flatly, before turning to leave.

"Wait up," Reno scoffed, grabbing the Red General's arm, "I'm more a 'second-in-line' kinda guy, ya know?"

Genesis eyed off the fingers curled around his bicep and was curious to find absolutely no shadow in sight. Reno seemed legitimate on this, but how could the General be sure?

"I'm happy to follow, you know that," Reno shrugged, "Being a leader's a fucken pain in the ass. I don't need that shit, yo."

"Is this your way of asking me to join the proverbial dark side for you?" Genesis scoffed, "You've got to be kidding me..."

"You've got it in you, Gen," Reno shrugged, "Power could get you so much. It could get you respect, strength, and... love."

Genesis faltered in his step as he bit back the instant thought that raced to his mind. He was insane. Reno was insane.

"Forget it," The red General remarked, extending his wing and continuing his walk away from the redhead, "Get someone else to do your dirty work."

He heard Reno laugh, coughing slightly on the smoke around him, but the ex-Turk made no attempt to follow him.

"Fair call, General," Reno called out, "But... you'll be back."

Genesis shook his head as he stilled, preparing for flight.

"Don't count on it," He murmured, before leaping into the air and ascending through the crater, "Don't count on it..."

* * *

Sephiroth frowned as he flapped his wing impatiently. Genesis had been down there for far too long, and he couldn't help but feel a little unease at the lack of the red General's presence. Finally, he burst through the haze around the crater and landed gracefully beside them, his sword stained red with blood, and his eyes apparently lost deep in thought.

"Genesis?" Angeal coaxed softly, as the red General simply shook his head.

"What did you find?" Sephiroth asked, and Genesis opened his mouth, before seemingly thinking better of it.

"Nothing," He replied simply, "We should leave."

Sephiroth nodded cautiously, before all three took to the skies once again, the dark brooding along Genesis' face doing nothing to help ease the concern along the other Generals'.

* * *

**A/N:** Hrmm. hahaha

Reno's alive. For now. :D


	6. Two Words

PRAISE SHIVA. I had considered my USB sticks well and truly lost, but after visiting my friend on the weekend, I miraculously found them stuffed down the back of his couch. How? No idea. Anyway, so we're now back to posting once a week. Sorry about that.

**Chapter Warnings:** Very mild/suggested yaoi.

* * *

Cloud was too distraught to even mind all that much when Genesis placed an arm around his shoulder, both he and the red General staring at the still body of their friend.

"I... hadn't wanted to," Genesis said softly, as he pulled his friend from the sight, the blonde's skin pale and clammy.

"It was necessary," Cloud nodded, blinking back tears, as Hollander let out a soft sigh. Cloud watched as the professor gestured to all three Generals within the room to leave. He only needed Cloud at the moment, and everybody had become well aware of that. Sephiroth's time was too valuable to be wasted, especially with the newer developments arising regarding people surviving the infection. Should anyone else show up around the Northern Crater infected with MORANA cells, Sephiroth would be among the firsts deployed. Genesis reluctantly moved from Cloud's side as Angeal gave him a firm gaze, and the blonde was almost certain Genesis bit back on a glare in Angeal's direction. Genesis held Cloud's gaze, but the blonde turned, too reluctant to allow Genesis to gain any more false leads, and he heard a soft sigh as the Generals closed the door behind them. He couldn't help it. Last time he'd shown the red General a sign of emotional instability, Genesis had taken it out of context and made it into something that Genesis had wanted it to be.

"Hrmmm..." Hollander frowned, as he stepped in front of Cloud's line of sight, forcing the blonde's eyes to rise up from the floor, "If you're not feeling up to it, Cloud, we can do this some other time."

Cloud's eyes flicked to Kunsel, the first class lying motionless in death, his otherwise flawless skin marred with the clear signs of the battle with Genesis. Cloud could only have imagined how far Kunsel had deteriorated for Genesis to resort to killing him. Still, the blonde was also grossly aware of the fact that it was _Kunsel_ lying there, and it had been poor _Genesis_ that had to kill him. If he couldn't help figure out why, it would have been a pointless battle on both accounts, and it was something that the blonde couldn't bear to even try to comprehend.

"I need to do this," Cloud said softly, his eyes glued to Kunsel's body, as he felt his eyes well with tears. He wasn't usually so weak, but the mere fact that this event had been so far out of his control, out of _anybody's _control… It was overwhelming, to say the least. Cloud tensed slightly, as his thoughts were ripped back to the present day, Hollander placing an arm around the blonde's shoulder and resting Cloud's forehead against the stiff material of the professor's lab coat.

"Times are tough, Cloud," Hollander offered a slight sigh, "But with enough research, they're sure to get better. We may not say it, Hojo and I, but we are always grateful for your assistance."

Cloud gave a small nod and briefly allowed himself a little leeway with his weakness, resting his forehead against Hollander's shoulder, his expression distorted slightly as he fought back his emotions. He cleared his throat slightly then, and pulled back, wiping at his eyes.

"Sorry, professor," The blonde murmured, his cheeks flushed slightly with embarrassment, but Hollander offered the same kind smile as always and simply squeezed the blonde's shoulder.

"Let's head to a different room, hey?" The professor asked, and Cloud nodded, keeping his eyes on the door as they walked towards it, Hollander grabbing some files off of a nearby desk, before they left the room.

Cloud stood awkwardly for a few moments in the hall, as Hollander balanced his files and folders, whilst locking the door behind him. The professor then gestured at a nearby lab technician to come over, and spoke in hushed tones to her, before she rushed off in the opposite direction in which Cloud and Hollander were now heading. Cloud's curiosities almost lead him to ask where the girl was heading, but he stopped himself in time.

"I sent her to get Hojo," Hollander smiled knowingly, as Cloud let out an awkward laugh.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Not entirely, but when you spend as much time with you as I have lately, you tend to pick things up," The professor smirked a little, and Cloud snorted.

"Poor you," Cloud drawled a little, glad for the casual banter that Hollander had to offer. It was a welcome distraction to say the least. Hollander pored over the papers in his hands, and then raised a gentle smile in Cloud's direction.

"We'll try and keep this as short as possible, okay?" The professor reassured, and Cloud nodded, smiling automatically. He was starting to see Hollander as a kind of fatherly figure, and he couldn't help but wonder why Angeal was seemingly having such difficulty giving the guy a chance.

"Professor?" Cloud asked quietly, as Hollander looked over his shoulder at the blonde. Cloud cleared his throat awkwardly, as Hollander frowned with mild concern.

"Are you alright, Cloud?" the professor asked, as Cloud thought his words through.

Cloud respected Hollander, and although they'd spent a lot of time together, did that really mean that the professor was one of Cloud's friends? The blonde had always had issues determining what people saw him as, and the moment anyone showed signs of affection, he stuck to it as willingly as was possible. Years of neglect within the holds of Nibelheim had left him attention starved, and his mother had often warned him that his habits of trusting people too readily would lead him into trouble. This could be one of those situations, if Cloud had indeed misjudged the professor's polite mannerisms as friendship. He bit the proverbial bullet, however, and asked straight out.

"Does it ever bother you, how... how Angeal acts with you? I mean, I dunno, I just thought..." Cloud trailed off, as Hollander stopped in his tracks, his brows creasing as Cloud nearly ran into the back of him. It was silent for quite some time, before the professor cleared his throat and took a few more steps, unlocking the nearby door and gesturing for Cloud to go in, the professor avoiding the blonde's eye contact.

_...Shit._

"I'm really sorry, professor," Cloud rushed, as he mentally kicked himself over his mistake.

As Cloud stepped inside, Hollander put a hand on his shoulder and offered a sombre smile.

"Please don't misunderstand," The professor murmured as he closed the door behind him, "It wasn't the fact that you asked, but rather the question itself. Yes, it does bother me, but not for reasons you may think."

"Oh?" Cloud asked passively, allowing the professor the chance to say nothing further. Hollander graced him with a saddened smile though, and removed his arm from the blonde's shoulder as he headed for the equipment on the counter by the wall.

"I wasn't what a father ever should have been, and I know that Angeal knows that. It was always work before personal life, _always,_" Hollander remarked flatly, masking his emotions better than Cloud realised he was capable of. Hollander was always expressive, but now... nothing.

"Uh... if it helps," Cloud began awkwardly, as Hollander half turned his head to show the blonde he was listening, "I never knew my father, really. He left us when I was really young, but..."

When Cloud fumbled over his words for a moment too long, Hollander gave him his full attention. The blonde took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, offering a comforting smile once he'd composed himself.

"I say a lot of bad kind of things about him, but really," Cloud nodded reassuringly, "I'd give anything to get to know him. I don't think I'd warm up to him right away, but if he showed me he was willing to make up on lost time, then... Then I'd be really happy."

Hollander smiled a little at this, before turning back to his work.

"That's good to know," Hollander murmured softly, as his attention turned briefly back to the blonde, his eyes a little softer than a few moments before.

"Thank you," He said quietly, before he flicked his eyes away momentarily, "Cloud, I-"

"Hollander!" Hojo barked as he entered the lab, his eyes wider than Cloud had ever seen them before in what appeared to be shocked panic, "You have to see this! It's _unbelievable!_"

Hollander's eyes shifted away from Cloud immediately as the professor moved over to Hojo's side at one of the microscope devices by the wall.

"Compare all four samples and tell me what you see between them," Hojo urged, practically shoving Hollander towards the disks. Hollander did as his partner instructed, and Cloud felt his brows crease in concern as Hollander visibly paled and let out a soft groan.

"My thoughts exactly!" Hojo rushed, as Hollander shook his head slightly, raising eyes to meet Hojo's.

"It progresses through the host at different speeds, and can live even after the host has deceased?" Hollander asked, as Hojo nodded.

"With some sign of relief amongst it, however. We ran some tests with the mice, and it appears that death of the host ceases the parasite's ability to infect any others."

"Then why would it continue to survive?" Hollander frowned in confusion, as Hojo rested his hands on the edge of the counter top, gripping so tightly his knuckles paled.

"Don't you _see_, professor?" Hojo laughed almost nervously, "She's _genius_ in her methods. If her host survives, she harnesses their power. If her host dies..."  
"...She harnesses the planet's..." Hollander frowned, turning to Cloud as the blonde let out a gasp. Hojo's attention settled on the blonde then, and he let out a soft sigh, moving over to place a hand on either one of the blonde's shoulders.

"We're going to need to keep you here for awhile, Strife," Hojo said, surprisingly apologetic, as Cloud robotically offered a nod of consent. His mind was anywhere but in that examination room.

* * *

He gazed out across the city, his eyes narrowing slightly to focus right to the limits, taking in the sights and wondering how it was that everything looked so... different. The rumours were already spreading throughout Midgar, of what had gone down at the crater, and he couldn't say he was overly pleased with the resulting hysteria it was producing. A lack of proper information was a dangerous thing, and if Rufus didn't move to calm the people, then riots were a likely outcome. Thankfully, somewhere in the bustling activity far below them, the Wutaian princess was giving the people of the city something else to talk about.

"Disgusting," Genesis murmured, drawing Sephiroth's attention from his personal musings. Sephiroth said nothing, choosing instead to watch as the red General stared down at his hands, a firm scowl across his lips.

"What'?" Zack asked in confusion, his eyes distant as they rose from their now usual spot, fixated on the mountains.

"...He can't even... I took the life of a friend, a comrade," Genesis muttered, his hands trembling slightly.

"It had to be done, Genesis," Angeal said solemnly, resting his arm on his raised knee, "Had anyone of us been in such a situation, we'd have done the same."

Sephiroth held back any sign of emotion he may have been expressing when Genesis met his gaze, and the silver General gave a small nod of reassurance.

"Ha..." Genesis smirked, his eyes full of dark intent, before he turned away once again, "Maybe that's because you take such little time to get to know the lesser people. Excluding present company and... and Cloud... How many others would you consider yourselves close with?"

Angeal did little more than frown, his brows furrowing a little, but Sephiroth answered almost immediately.

"Tseng," Sephiroth nodded, "As well as Hollander and... Hojo. Despite differences, we're close whether we wish it to be so or not."

"So, your lover and a pair of scientists that made you the freak of nature you are today?" Genesis asked stiffly, as Angeal positively bristled.

"_Genesis_!" The black General chided, but Sephiroth merely shook his head.

"You're right. I may not be close to many, but that does not mean I don't care for them, nor feel regret or sadness at their passing," Sephiroth replied flatly, biting back the concern in his gaze as Genesis smirked bitterly and turned his gaze back to the city.

Since they had returned earlier, Genesis had been showing tell tale signs of repressed rage, and more oddly enough, confusion and conflicting emotions. Sephiroth had his suspicions that something had occurred at the bottom of the crater, but he said nothing. Genesis' most telling sign of emotional concern was his hurt over Cloud's rejections towards his advances. The red General's interests were borderline obsession when it came to the blonde, and as Sephiroth cared for the guard's welfare, he vowed then to keep a close eye over Cloud when it came to Genesis.

"Is this about Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, sounding a little flatter than he'd intended, and Genesis had rounded on him almost immediately, a gloved finger jabbing into Sephiroth's chest. Cyan eyes flashed with warning and mako, as Genesis near-snarled.

"What would _you_ know about _anything_, Sephiroth?" Genesis spat, his face contorting slightly with that barely contained rage, and something a little more.

"Perhaps he's not sure how much he means to you in the aspect you'd like him to," Sephiroth suggested softly, removing Genesis' finger from his chest, as a dark smirk crept along the red General's lips. Genesis turned again, approaching Zack this time, as he forcibly calmed himself. Zack was looking on in surprised concern at the sudden outburst, but said nothing, as he met Genesis' gaze briefly.

"There's little point in telling him. We're worlds apart," Genesis waved a hand dismissively, and Angeal let out a sigh.

"Because you _make_ it that way," Angeal frowned.

"Perhaps all of your flamboyant... misdeeds... have given him a certain impression of you th-" Sephiroth began, but Genesis cut him off with a sharp burst of laughter.

"What other impression can I give aside from being a monster?" Genesis asked, darkness hiding under his feigned mirth, "Not everyone has the person they love offer themselves so readily, Sephiroth. No, that's just a handful of a lucky few..."

Sephiroth frowned, but said nothing, well aware of the continuing resentment Genesis bore for him. The red General seemed to notice, and gave a dry smirk, saluting Sephiroth bitterly, before taking to the skies.

"Genesis!" Zack called, but Angeal placed a hand on his puppy's shoulder and shook his head.

"Leave him," Angeal sighed softly, turning a frown in Sephiroth's direction, "You should know what he's like by now, Sephiroth. That wasn't necessary."

The more childish side of Sephiroth demanded he raised the point that Genesis had started it, but he thought otherwise before opening his mouth. Instead, he merely nodded and extended his wing.

"I'll take my leave then," the silver General nodded, as Zack frowned.

"Sephiroth..."

"It's alright Zachary, I merely have plans," Sephiroth reassured, leaving no time for response before taking flight. He frowned into the wind as he headed for the Turk building.

"Genesis, what are we going to do with you?" He mused aloud, allowing his solitary wing to carry him along the wind.

* * *

Cloud startled as he stepped out into the fresh air, Genesis landing a mere metre or so away from him, folding his wing and offering an awkward smile.

"Apologies. I hadn't meant to frighten you," Genesis said quietly, and almost immediately Cloud felt as if something were out of place. The General's tone was almost hollow as he spoke, and there was a tense kind of anxiety rippling through Genesis' mannerisms.

"That's alright," Cloud replied cautiously, "Are you... okay, Genesis?"

The red General adjusted his gloves and smiled a little distantly at the blonde before him.

"When you look at me, Cloud, what is it that you see?" he asked, and Cloud frowned a little.

"I see you, Genesis," Cloud replied, "My friend and my leader."

"You don't see anything else?"

Cloud felt his cheeks warm a little at the question. He respected Genesis and adored him as a friend, but what else did Genesis expect he would say? He had the distinct feeling that the truth was not what Genesis wanted to hear, and Cloud was racking his brain to find a softer way to break it to the somewhat sensitive General.

"I see a really good SOLDIER, a brilliant leader. I see intelligence, and wit, and humour, and loya-"

"I need you, Cloud," Genesis rushed, as Cloud froze mid-sentence, his cheeks positively flaring.

"I... you... need?" Cloud spluttered, as Genesis placed a gloved finger beneath the blonde's chin and tilted his head upwards, holding Cloud's gaze. Genesis' intense gaze was boring directly into Cloud, and it seemed that Genesis himself was startled at how blunt he had spoken to the blonde.

"Every time I'm on assignment, I find myself hoping for the time I'll be able to see you again. You bring something to my life that none of the others ever have, Cloud," Genesis explained, "You're so accepting, and caring, and you treat me like an equal, like a friend. I need that, Cloud; I need _you_."

Genesis's finger trailed along the blonde's chin and across his cheek, and for a moment, Cloud allowed himself to succumb to the sensations tingling along his skin, his eyes drooping closed slightly. Then, his thoughts strayed to every man and woman that Genesis had bedded before, and left heartbroken after he'd told them all the pretty lies they'd needed to hear to get them into bed with him in the first place. His mind strayed to the sweet lines of prose and poetry that the General would offer in exchange for whatever it was that he wanted.

"Tell me you feel the same," Genesis near pleaded, as Cloud stood breathlessly before him. The finger continued its slow trail, his other fingers joining it as they slid into blonde locks and threaded through his hair. Cloud felt a lot of things for Genesis, and perhaps if the red General wasn't quite how he was, then he may very well be someone Cloud would attempt to court. But...

"Tell me you feel the same, Cloud," Genesis murmured, his eyes not moving from the blonde's.

"I..." Cloud said breathlessly, forcing the tendrils of pleasure from his scalp massage away, "Don't..."

Just like that, the fingers in his hair stilled, and hurt filtered through Genesis' eyes.

"You don't?"

"I don't," Cloud frowned, turning his eyes from the General's, "I... we both want different things, Genesis. We're too different."

"If you tell me what you want, I'll give it to you," Genesis frowned, pulling his hand away, "You should know that."

"You won't, Genesis, because you can't," Cloud frowned, turning his eyes away once again.

"Fuck, Cloud," Genesis huffed, spinning on his heels and throwing his hands into the air, "You really are..."

A gloved hand was raised and pressed shakily against the red General's temple, as Cloud frowned nervously. Green was illuminating Genesis' eyes, and he was seemingly fighting _hard_ against the rage threatening to consume him.

"Genesis...?" Cloud coaxed gently, placing a hand tentatively on Genesis' shoulder, "We're still friends though, right? I'm here for you..."  
Genesis placed a hand over Cloud's, his eyes remaining fixated on the tangle of buildings and city streets before him, before he pushed Cloud's fingers from his shoulder and took flight once more, not a single word falling from his lips. Cloud stood, watching as he disappeared into the clouds of mako above, as a solitary feather fell to the ground. A sickening part of Cloud begged him to pick it up as a keepsake. He stooped and twirled the object within his fingers, the glossy sheen of the feather's coating catching what little light there was, and offering a brief glance at a myriad of colour amongst the black. Cloud couldn't help but observe what an appropriate depiction of Genesis the feather was, as an irrational fear within him insisted that he'd never be seeing that flash of colour in Genesis again.

* * *

The dull ache throbbing against his temple was becoming a daily occurrence now, with each development regarding the impending MORANA crisis. Tseng pressed his fingers a little harder against his head, and slowly offered a constant pressure point. He moved his fingers slightly to rotate in small circular motions, as he vaguely registered the weight against his thigh, his lover stretching out across the sofa and laying his head down against it. Tseng frowned a little, as he allowed his fingers to comb lazily through wispy strands of silver, his attention drifting between the current shifting conversation and the surroundings of their shared apartment. Even here, he could not afford to be entirely relaxed. There was always far too much at stake to risk any leniency with his concentration.

"We're losing him," Sephiroth murmured, his own exhaustion seeping through his tone. Tseng offered a small nod, aware of the same changes in Genesis that Sephiroth had noted.

"To what?" Tseng asked, his fingers stilling slightly as Sephiroth let out a soft sigh. The silver General was not the kind of person to allow exertion or exhaustion to show through, but he did in Tseng's company, and the Commander was only now beginning to wonder if he should feel endeared or concerned. Facades only ever lasted so long.

"I'm not sure. Himself, perhaps," Sephiroth remarked, seemingly more concerned than he was letting on, "Ever since visiting the crater, his mood, his temperament, his obsessiveness... It's been erratic and irrational."

At this, Tseng attempted to meet Sephiroth's gaze for the first time since the General had sat down beside him. Unsurprisingly, Sephiroth's gaze was distant as it met the Commander's.

"What is it that you think he found?" Tseng asked, as Sephiroth's gaze shifted momentarily, before returning to Tseng's.

"I don't know."

The Commander remained silent for a few moments, holding Sephiroth's gaze as he continued to trail his fingers over the ivory skin of the General's face.

"You worry too much without the need for it," Tseng said softly, "You hold more power than anyone of your age on this planet; don't let yourself take more burden than is needed. You're still young."

"I don't feel it," Sephiroth replied softly, almost vulnerably, and Tseng shook his head, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"I believe that pout of yours renders that statement invalid."

Sephiroth smirked half-heartedly at this, before a knock at the door drove the General from his position on the sofa, and effectively, the comfort of Tseng's lap. The Commander let out a soft sigh as Sephiroth moved to open the door, and the General offered a lazy smile over his shoulder, before pulling the handle down and opening the door.

"Angeal?" Sephiroth frowned in concern, and as Tseng approached the doorway, he could see why. The black General was coated in mud, and had what appeared to be a sword wound across his shoulder, as he stretched his wing slightly with a grimace. A mixture of the mud and his blood was dripping slowly onto the floor, as Angeal offered a grim expression.

"I've alerted the president, but it may not be enough," Angeal frowned, as Sephiroth gestured him inside and closed the door. Tseng reeled many possibilities through his mind, but one screamed at him loud and clear.

"Genesis is gone," He said simply, as Angeal offered a defeated nod.

* * *

Sephiroth stood by, his gloved hand pressed firmly against his mouth, his gaze fixated on the floor, as Angeal retold his story to the small group before them. The figure at the front of it all had paled significantly, and had it not been for the quick response of Hollander, Cloud may have hit the ground where he was. Sephiroth turned his attention to the semi-conscious blonde, as Angeal stooped in his attempts to rouse him.

"How much of a threat is Genesis?" The young Wutaian princess asked, and Sephiroth then became abruptly aware that the question was directed at him, when the attention of the room fell on him. Sephiroth bit back the worried frown threatening to cross his lips, and merely nodded.

"He's a high level risk," Sephiroth said bluntly, "Please don't forget that he has spent his entire life being prepared and perfected for combat. As it stands now, I presume it is his beliefs that he has nothing to lose. This only makes the risk higher."

"But nobody's explained why he's left to begin with," A familiar brunette remarked huffily, "Shouldn't Shinra have been keeping a closer eye on what's going on inside their own company?"

"I don't believe there is any one reason, Tifa," Angeal replied calmly, as the brunette huffed further from Cloud's side, "Genesis... Genesis is not always the most rational when it comes to controlling or expressing his emotions. He's been that way since he was a child, and it was only a matter of time before something broke."

Sephiroth nodded, abruptly remembering who Tifa was, and her significance in Cloud's life. Since she'd moved to Midgar, Sephiroth had seldom seen her, only managing to catch glimpses of her when Cloud had needed her around. To this day, he was still unable to meet her gaze, overwhelmed with the guilt and memories he'd held of that day.

"Cloud?" Hollander offered softly, as the blonde was roused enough to appear coherent.

"This is all my fault," the blonde murmured, seemingly frustrated with himself.

"How could you blame yourself for his actions?" Hollander asked, puzzled, as Cloud offered a small sigh and frowned.

"I... turned him down," Cloud said quietly, as Sephiroth's chest tightened with unexplainable anxiety and empathy for his friend. Shortly after, a pang of guilt followed, as he realised what he'd said to the red General the last he'd seen him.

"Ah fuck," Zack sighed, as Sephiroth turned his attention to the doorway, where the Lieutenant stood. Sephiroth offered a questioning gaze, and Zack shook his head.

"I had a talk with him when you guys came back from the crater. He was saying something about how power could change a person, make them more desirable or something. He was kinda erratic, confused, irrational about it," Zack explained, "He said something about seeking alternative sources, gaining recognition. I didn't get what he meant, but..."

"The crater?" Sephiroth frowned at Angeal, as his friend gave a concerned frown in response. Sephiroth had been uneasy from the moment they'd let Genesis enter the inner sanctum of the crater on his own. Something had happened there, but... he had little to no idea what.

"Maybe we should all go over there or something?" Zack suggested, but Sephiroth shook his head.

"We have no idea whether he really has entered that domain, and for the time being, it's too much of a risk to enter with no further information," Sephiroth explained.

"Too much of a risk?" Zack scoffed, "Sephypants, we're talking about _Gen_. With the way he's been lately, any contact with him at all is too much of a risk. I'd rather take my chances in the crater than wait for him to go bat shit bonkers, you know?"

Sephiroth frowned at the nickname Zack had used, in front of a group of people, none the less.

"Zachary," He said chidingly, as the Lieutenant sulked slightly.

"We know too little about MORANA to risk sending you all to the crater," Rufus spoke up for the first time, stepping forwards from his self-assigned position against the wall, "Infection is not something we are able to afford by taking unplanned action. If we were certain of immunity, perhaps it would be an option."

Rufus turned his attention then, to the Ancient girl seated on an examination table, looking on with uncomfortable bashfulness. She gave a shaky smile and Rufus nodded.

"If there is a chance of immunity to JENOVA cells, is it possible there is a chance of immunity to MORANA, also?" Rufus asked, and the girl nodded, flicking her gaze to Sephiroth and then the professors, before returning to Rufus.

"Yes, but there is no natural being capable of resisting Jenova's will. It's too strong..."

"No _natural_ being, no," Hojo chuckled as he rubbed his hands together in a near menacing fashion, "But there are indeed beings resistant to JENOVA."

Sephiroth was aware that he was not the only individual in the room who was puzzled by this statement. Seemingly, it was the entire room that was uninformed, until Tseng piped up with evident concern.

"You _surely_ don't mean Valentine?" The Commander asked lowly, and Hojo merely nodded.

"Chaos refuses to allow the cells to bond with the host's body," Hojo explained, "And I presume that means it won't allow MORANA to take over either."

"Find Valentine then," Rufus nodded firmly.

"No. I'm against the idea," Angeal said, a grim frown along his features, as Sephiroth felt a similar pull of unease at the idea. He remained silent however, conflicted between his own beliefs and the orders he was bound to follow.

"Against the idea?" Zack asked, seemingly surprised to hear his mentor ever utter the word 'no' in Rufus Shinra's presence.

"Shinra has done enough to Vincent Valentine without us pulling him from freedom once again," Angeal said firmly, "Leave him be."

"Vincent Valentine?" Cloud chirped up, as Hollander finally managed to prop the blonde up on his feet, "The man in the mansion?"

"Yes. We've all done enough... Shinra, Hojo, Sephiroth and I... to ever approach Vincent for a favour. We owe him more than enough, and he owes us nothing," Angeal clenched his jaw slightly, clearly strongly opinionated over this matter.

"You're right," Rufus nodded calmly, "We owe Valentine more than a lifetime. But would you rather the potential situation of him living for an eternity, whilst the entire world around him falls?"

"That's a little extreme, president," Angeal replied stiffly.

"Is it?" Rufus prompted, "We know too little of MORANA to be able to evaluate the level of the threat she poses. Is it not a wiser strategy to simply overestimate her abilities rather than underestimate?"

Angeal's frown deepened, his inner turmoil showing through clearly, as a tense silence fell over the room. The silence extended for some time, before Cloud's voice cut through the air like some kind of liberating knife.

"Why don't you just ask him first, rather than jump ahead and think about forcing him into anything? If he says no, you guys can just leave him alone, right?" The blonde shrugged slightly, as Angeal's eyes flicked awkwardly to the ground, before rising up with the hint of a smile within them. He extended his hand and ruffled the blonde's hair, offering a small nod before he turned back to Rufus.

"Vincent is a little... different. But, he's a kind man, and well open to words of reason. It's likely he'll be untrusting of many, however," Angeal frowned slightly.

"We'll send one of you two then," Hojo said bluntly, gesturing between Sephiroth and Angeal. Sephiroth merely shook his head, and was not surprised when Angeal did the same.

"We swore on our lives that we would not approach him. He deserved the freedom to find his own path, and we gave it to him," Sephiroth explained, and Rufus nodded simply.

"Very well. We'll need someone easy to trust then. Valentine is an ex-Turk and exceptional at reading people, so it will be difficult to send someone that is connected to the Shinra as an employee," Rufus said calmly, before someone softly cleared their throat.

"I could... maybe _try_ at least," The Ancient girl suggested softly, "The planet will help me find him, so it shouldn't be awfully hard, Mister President."

Hojo looked about to protest this, but Hollander shook his head warningly. It was Cloud who spoke up, however.

"What if it's dangerous? Isn't Aerith really important to the cause too?" Cloud rushed, and Rufus pent his fingers together in thought, turning his gaze to the brunette, who now had her hands on her hips.

"I _can_ look after myself, you know," She huffed, "And it's not like I haven't dealt with Turks before."

Sephiroth bit back a small smile at this, as Tseng smirked slightly. The silver General had heard many tales of the fiery, but generally sweet tempered Cetran, and she was apparently quite the handful at times.

"I'll vouch for that, sir," Tseng nodded.

Apparently, Tseng's words were plenty enough for Rufus, as he gave a firm nod and turned to Aerith.

"Very well. We'll have to ask you to leave at the soonest time convenient to you, Miss Gainsborough, and I really must insist on someone accompanying you. If not for your safety, at least for your contact between parties, should anything unlikely go wrong."

Aerith nodded her agreement, and Rufus glanced around the room.

"It's best we all head back to our respective duties at this time. Should the need arise for further consultations, I will organise another meeting," Rufus paused, looking over at the three first class SOLDIERs, "And for the time being gentlemen, I'd like all three of you to remain on base."

"Yes Sir," Sephiroth nodded, as Angeal and Zack did the same.

"Dismissed then. Aerith, please be at my office within the next twenty minutes," Rufus affirmed, before departing, followed very closely behind by Tseng and Hojo. Hollander moved the still shaky Cloud over to the medical table and sat him down by Aerith, who placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and spoke softly to him.

"So, let me get this right... Genesis propositioned Cloud, was presumably politely turned down, and off he went?" Princess Yuffie asked, as Angeal gave a brief nod.

"Please understand, your highness, Genesis is openly affectionate, but it is merely a cover for his insecurities," Angeal explained, "It is hard for him to express true feelings, and even harder for him to accept when they are not returned. He's a fragile soul."

At this, Cloud let out a small groan, and Sephiroth automatically placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder to comfort him.

"It is not Cloud's fault, however. We cannot help how we feel for others. Genesis did not choose his feelings for Cloud, and Cloud did not choose to not return those same feelings that Genesis holds. It simply is," Sephiroth nodded, as Cloud offered a grateful smile.

"Excuse me," Aerith smiled politely, offering a few more quiet words to Cloud, before standing and heading out the door, as Tifa followed shortly after her. The princess watched her leave with what seemed to be an apparent pout, before she turned to her escorts.

"I'm feeling a little more unsettled about this issue, Saya," She muttered, "We'll need to make some sort of contact with the old ma- ...uh, with my father."

The female servant gave a small, almost impatient sigh, as she took the princess' hand and assisted her in standing up.

"We had best get a move on then, Miss Yuffie," She said, as the princess bowed politely at the group and gave a cheeky smile and wink in Zack's direction, who positively beamed in return. Once she'd left, Zack let out a loud sigh and stretched his legs out, casually draping an arm over his knees.

"Now that it's just us, what's your outlook on the whole situation, prof?" Zack asked, feigning a casual smile, even as his eyes screamed a similar feeling of dread that Sephiroth was experiencing. Hollander made no effort to hide his unease, as he remained silent and headed over to his computer, booting it up and flipping through some old files whilst he waited.

"That bad, huh?" Zack laughed, though it held no mirth.

"It all depends on your faith in Genesis' sanity and stability. If you believe in these, then there's nothing to worry about," Hollander said quietly. Those softly spoken words were all that needed to be said, implying aloud what each of them had been holding in mind. There was something to worry about.

* * *

Her fingers toyed with the hem of her dress as she listened intently to every word falling from Rufus' lips. She was finding it increasingly difficult to disregard the pestering voices in her head that insisted she was too reckless for her race, and that she was following the same path as her mother. But then, her mother's voice would come through, with softly spoken words of encouragement, and Aerith was finding she didn't care as much for the words of the others anyway.

"We've read over your credentials, Miss Lockheart," Rufus nodded, his eyes meeting Tifa's firmly, "And you certainly are qualified for what we need, but I have to ask... what made you wish to ask for this assignment? You're not even an employee of the company."

"I'd like to prove myself, mister President," Tifa said with a nod of her head, "There are people from my town, as well as people in this very company, who seem to think I'm meant to lay back and play damsel in distress all the time. I can look after myself, sir, and I _can_ look after others."

Rufus offered a small smile at this, and Aerith nodded her head slightly.

"It would be nice to have some female company, also, Mister President," Aerith suggested, "I'm not sure any of your men may be willing to complain about certain subjects."

Rufus offered a small smile at this, and a few short minutes later, after offering a brief and some supplies, Aerith and Tifa were walking side by side from the building.

"It was nice of Rufus to let you do this," Aerith smiled, as Tifa laughed seemingly in surprise.

"I can hardly believe it. All of these years, I'd always seen him as a cold and ruthless man, but he actually smiled and _laughed_ too," Tifa shook her head slightly, "It just goes to show how you shouldn't judge books by their covers."

"I usually don't have to anyway," Aerith smiled, stopping where they stood as she closed her eyes and listened to the voices directing here, before carrying onwards. Tifa looked at her strangely after this, and Aerith simply blushed.

"I'm told everything I need to know, basically. In the end, it's up to me what advice I choose to follow, but most of the time, it's easier to just follow theirs," Aerith explained, tapping her head with her finger, as Tifa averted her gaze. Aerith's blush deepened as she realised how insane she must have sounded to the other woman. It had always been hard to explain hearing voices in her head dictating to her what her choices were and the consequences likely to follow. She had more knowledge in her head than most of the citizens on Gaia, but very little of it was her own.

"So... where are they saying to go then?" Tifa smiled warmly, as Aerith chanced meeting her eyes. She felt a little reassured by the faith she found within them and she gave a small nod.

"Kalm," Aerith nodded, "The president gave you a set of keys, didn't he?"

Tifa pulled a keyring from her pocket and dangled it off her finger, a wicked smile along his lips.

"We'll be riding in style, I'm betting," She grinned, as they headed for the car park and headed to the designated car park spot. Tifa let out a low whistle, and Aerith herself found a smile creeping along her lips.

It was a stunning car, shaped for aerodynamic speed and agility, with smooth angles and sides, painted a pristine white like Rufus so desired all of his earthly possessions to be. It looked to be a convertible of some sort, judging by the black leather top, but Aerith couldn't see how it would ever be used as one in a city like Midgar. The pollution here, especially on the main road system, was enough to be a threat to drivers if they kept their windows down for too long, let alone the roof.

"Hop in," Tifa smiled warmly, as she opened the door and slid in. Aerith gave a small, uncertain nod, having never been in a car such as this before. Tifa opened the door for her after a few minutes, and the Cetran gingerly slid into the passenger seat.

"Do you think this car is safe?" Aerith asked quietly, and Tifa bit back an apparent smile.

"Do you always worry so much?" Tifa asked teasingly, and Aerith smiled shyly.

"Yes, kind of."

"It was really brave of you to want to do this though, Aerith," Tifa smiled, patting the Cetran's hand lightly, before starting the car and revving the engine.

"I don't feel all that brave," Aerith frowned, and Tifa shook her head as they pulled from the garage, "Something keeps telling me that there's something wrong with this Valentine guy."

"Sometimes that's what makes a person brave," Tifa reassured, as they pulled out onto the road and started heading towards Kalm, "When you're scared of something, but you do it anyway... to help people."

"I guess," Aerith nodded quietly, wringing her hands in her lap.

"_You don't have to worry, honey."_

Aerith smiled softly to herself, her mother's voice breaking over the top of the others' in her conscience.

"_The others are just concerned because Vincent Valentine is not someone they have had much of an opportunity to deal with. What did I always tell you?"_

"You shouldn't judge people just because you're a little afraid of them, or don't understand them."

"_That's my girl."_

"Sorry?" Tifa asked, turning a sideways glance to Aerith as the Cetran simply shook her head, smiling to herself.

"It's something my mother always used to say," Aerith offered, turning to study Tifa's face, "Are you afraid of me, Tifa? Because I'm different?"

The brunette in the driver's seat opened her mouth slightly, seemingly in surprise, before closing it abruptly.

"No, Aerith. I learnt my lesson after Cloud," Tifa reassured, her face spreading into a soft smile once more, "He was very different too, and in some ways, still is. I... didn't give him much of a chance to just be himself when we were kids. Nobody in town did, and... I guess we were all kind of terrible to him."

"I know," Aerith said softly, averting her gaze to stare at her hands in her lap.

"How?" Tifa asked curiously, as Aerith shrugged slightly bashfully. She wasn't sure how Tifa would react to knowledge, or whether she was in fact ready to hear such things, but the girl was nice enough...

"When I first meet people, or touch their hands, I get flashes of their history, and..." She hesitated, as she twirled her fingers slightly, "And I guess you could say I get to see into their souls, just for a moment."

It was quiet for a few moments, the silence only punctuated with the sounds of the gears changing, and the traffic around them as they headed closer to the city limits.

"What did you see in Cloud's?" Tifa asked finally, and Aerith offered a sad smile.

"Hurt, confusion, insecurity," She murmured, before perking up as her thoughts were filled with other visions, "But he's a strong character, of mind and body, and he really is very sweet. He's very morally secure, and... I trust him."

"Is Cloud... happy?" Tifa asked, her slender fingers grasping the steering wheel a little harder, as Aerith smiled.

"For the most part, yes, yes he is," Aerith replied, and a few of the lines along Tifa's brows eased a little.

"That's... good," She nodded, before falling into her own thoughts, as Aerith did the same. She had never been terribly fond of car journeys, and her conversation skills were limited in times of crisis, as her own thoughts became muddled up and unclear due to Ancient interference. Aerith had sensed that Tifa had a lot on her mind also, however, so she didn't speak to the woman unless Tifa made the effort to start small talk. So far, the topics had been pointless, almost meaningless, but Aerith knew better. Tifa spoke of small details regarding her town and her upbringing living next door to Cloud. She spoke a little of Midgar, of her parents, and of Cloud's mother, who she affectionately called "Mammy Strife". In those instances, they would speak for a few minutes, before falling into a comfortable silence. Tifa would become distant in her gaze, humming softly along to a song on the radio, or tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. Aerith would recline in her seat and listen to the softly spoken words in her mind.

Aerith had decided that although they didn't speak terribly often, Tifa had a good heart, and it was showing through plain and simple. Aerith found she liked her, and as they'd finally reached Kalm, she'd found herself relieved to have Tifa as her company for the journey. Aerith struggled with her belt for a moment, before slipping out of the vehicle, resting her hand on the opened door as she looked around the seemingly quiet little town. A few curious sets of eyes were offering their attention in the direction of the Shinra branded car, and Aerith could understand why. Whilst Kalm had always held good relations with Shinra due to the mining and resource connections the two cities held, these good relations remained as long as the company held to their end of the bargains by not placing a reactor anywhere in the province. It worked fine for Shinra regardless, as Kalm quite happily paid for mako and other natural resources from Midgar with little to no complaint. That said, however, Shinra personnel rarely had any need to travel to the small town, and the appearance of one of Rufus Shinra's fleet cars was a talking point. Aerith slammed the door shut, and Tifa did the same, before the pair of them headed for the local inn, looking for information.

"Are you sure this is where Vincent is?" Tifa asked, as Aerith frowned, closing her eyes. There was most definitely a presence somewhere within the surrounding few kilometres that differed from a usual human presence.

_...Not beast... but not entirely man either..._

Aerith nodded, as she opened her eyes once more.

"Somewhere. He might not actually be within the town, possibly in the surroundings," The Cetran affirmed, as Tifa nodded and pushed open the inn door, offering a warm smile to the old woman behind the counter.

"How can I help you?" The woman asked, as Tifa approached the desk.

"We're looking for a man," Tifa nodded, as the old woman laughed cheekily.

"Aren't we all?" She winked, and Tifa laughed too. This fact on its own amused Aerith, as the Ancient had long ago figured out which side of the fence Tifa had a preference for.

"Every woman's tale, no?" Tifa laughed, leaning on the counter casually, crossing her legs as she stood, and rubbing her right shoe along the back of her left calf. It was seemingly a nervous, almost reflexive action, and Aerith took note at the gesture. The old woman laughed, and wiped at her brow with a handkerchief, before smiling warmly at Aerith.

"You looking for the same fella then, Miss?" She asked, and Aerith nodded.

"We're looking for Vincent Valentine, Ma'am," Aerith smiled politely, and a deep crease formed in the old woman's brow, as she let out a long sigh.

"Shoulda known Shinra'd come crawling back after him one day or another," The old woman sighed, "I think it's best you leave him be, girls. The man's been through enough."

"You've spoken to him?" Tifa asked, her voice expectant and almost excited.

"Nay, I haven't. But when a stranger takes residence in this town with the intent of no one knowin' who 'e is, we have ways of finding such things out," The old woman sighed heavily again.

"We'd just like to speak to him, ma'am," Aerith said softly, holding the woman's gaze, "We'll leave after we've done so, but unfortunately, we're not allowed to return until we have done so."

"Tell me girls, what is a lovely pair such as yourselves doing working for the Shinra?" The woman frowned, "And coming after Vincent Valentine nonetheless..."

"Well, we aren't actually employees of Shinra," Aerith explained, "We're doing this task on their behalf, and really, it isn't for Shinra."

"Oh?" The woman shook her finger warningly, "You come here in a Shinra vehicle looking for an ex-Turk, and you're tryin' ta tell me you're not doin' this for Shinra?"

"We're doing it for everyone," Tifa nodded, "Mister Valentine could be extremely important. We've come here on request, to simply ask if he'd consider this offer. Nobody is forcing his will, ma'am."

The woman frowned for a few moments, before the voices within Aerith's mind suddenly increased in their volume. It didn't take long for the Cetran to realise why, as she suddenly felt a pressing of sharp, cold metal encircle the back of her neck.

"Tifa!" Aerith cried, as the brunette before her turned, her eyes widening on whatever had taken hold of Aerith.

"You come here on behalf of Shinra?" A low voice rumbled from behind her ear. Aerith was confused then, as the voices in her head quietened and eventually fell silent, as a soothing feeling crept over her. This was not a bad person. At the moment, he _was_ an immediate threat, but over all...

"My name is Aerith," The Cetran said softly, "And this is Tifa, and we just..."

Aerith found her voice failing, as the cold clasp around the back of her neck eased, and she turned to face the infamous Vincent Valentine. She found herself momentarily frightened, as she met crimson eyes. She has always associated red eyes with those of evil spirits or souls, but she recalled her mother's words and forced her fears down, instead, offering a soft smile at the man before her. He, in return, offered a cautious, almost confused gaze. Aerith timidly extended her hand, not allowing her smile to waver, her hand to tremble, or her eyes to shift.

"It's nice to meet you," She offered, Tifa seemingly rendered speechless behind her. Vincent flicked his eyes to her hand, before tucking his own behind the vivid red cloak he wore over his shoulders. Aerith didn't budge, however, and Vincent eventually resigned to extending his other hand for her to take. Curious about the odd gesture, but respectful of the ex-Turk's wishes, she took the other hand and shook it daintily.

"Vincent Valentine," The figure said softly from behind his collar, his eyes focusing solely on Aerith, "Although, you already know that."

Aerith nodded softly as she let go of the man's hand, standing with her hands before her, clasping them together and resisting the urge to wring them. Vincent's mere presence was intimidating her, and she was finding it hard to stop her lip from trembling.

"_Focus on the good, baby. Look at him, he's quite handsome, isn't he?"_

Aerith kept her eyes on Vincent's eyes, now accustomed to the deep crimson gaze, and found that there was something softer and a little more human in them than she'd first come to presume. His skin was such a fine, smooth white, a lovely contrast to his curtain of ebony hair.

"Perhaps so," Aerith replied to her mother, and Vincent nodded.

"What business does Shinra have here?" Vincent asked, and Aerith gestured to Tifa.

"I think Tifa might be able to help me explain," Aerith nodded. Tifa offered a shaky smile in the ex-Turk's direction, her hand visibly trembling as she extended it to shake Vincent's. At this, Aerith only barely managed to catch the shame, regret, and undeniable self-consciousness flash through the ex-Turk's eyes.

_...He never wanted to be this way..._

"But first, is there somewhere we could talk in private, Mister Valentine?" Aerith asked, smiling warmly, and seemingly relaxing Vincent a little more.

"...Mister Valentine?" A gentleman called from over at the desk, standing behind what was supposedly his mother. The gesture seemed to be one of support, and a firm notion that if Vincent wanted the two women to leave, he would escort them out.

"It's alright," Vincent said smoothly, before moving across the floor in such a manner that Aerith thought it seemed as if he were... gliding. His footsteps made no noise, and he moved so elegantly and regally, that she briefly entertained the thought that he was a distant descendant of some kind of royalty.

_...Being a Turk for the Shinra family could be considered that, I suppose..._

Aerith then realised that Vincent had disappeared up the stairwell and left her and Tifa at the bottom floor, without so much as saying a word. She turned to the old woman, who was eyeing them off cautiously and with very little trust.

"Best you head up after him then," She nodded in Aerith's direction, "Second door on the right."

"Thank you," Aerith bowed her head slightly, before taking Tifa's wrist and leading her to the stairwell.

"His... wow, did you see his eyes, Aerith?" Tifa whispered, her eyes wide, "And that metal claw on his hand? He... gives me the chills."

"Try and look past that then," Aerith nodded, "Something tells me he's not as scary as he was intended to be."

Tifa frowned uncertainly, but allowed Aerith to tighten her grip around her wrist, and guide Tifa up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Vincent, I love you. Just sayin'.


	7. Caelus

I have no internet. I'm uploading by tethering from my iPhone. Hopefully that will be good enough for the time being. A good thing is that it's giving me time to write more. :P

Chapter warnings: Implied Yaoi, mentions of varying sexualities.

* * *

The air was thick with a toxic cloud of Lifestream off-products and something perhaps a little darker, as his footsteps crunched slightly on the dry earth beneath him. He'd long since allowed the pain to seep from his features now, but splatters of Angeal's blood still rest upon his cheek, dried from the flight over here. Had the black General not gotten in the way, he'd have had no reason to spar, nor injure him, but as it was, Genesis had attacked in a flurry of rage and frustration. Angeal shouldn't have tried to interfere when he'd found Genesis gathering his few belongings in his haste to leave. Genesis had had little choice but to fight, explaining to Angeal that he'd needed to seek out power to bring change. He'd left his childhood friend slipping into unconsciousness, with a gash along his shoulder, with Angeal swearing that Genesis was making a mistake.

_...But I'm not, Angeal. You'll hopefully come to learn that in time..._

He'd made the decision in that moment that Cloud had placed his finger tips against the red General's arms and insisted that their _friendship_ would remain. Genesis _had_ plenty of friends. He had plenty of people he could have fucked, or dated until he'd gotten bored; but that wasn't what he'd wanted. He wanted Cloud; for keeps.

"I figured you'd show up," A voice drawled from the shadows, as Genesis averted his gaze, still holding hesitation in his thoughts.

"Self-assured, as always," Genesis scoffed, as Reno emerged from the cavern before him, his eyes tinted heavily with the red glow he'd seen traces of earlier. This time, however, the redhead was not alone. There were a few members from the science team, and a handful of first class SOLDIERs as an added 'bonus'.

"So, what's the back up for?" Genesis asked, a smirk along his features as Reno shook his head.

"It ain't back up, princess. We're just curious to see her effect on you," Reno shrugged, "We know she has a preference for you, but still..."

"What if it kills me, like the others?" Genesis asked, "What a letdown, right?"

Reno remained silent, quirking his lip slightly and offering a lazy shrug, placing a hand behind Genesis' back and offering a somewhat sultry smirk.

"Oh Genny baby, you really need to loosen up," Reno continued his charmingt, as Genesis found himself unwillingly admiring the appeal of that expression and those puckered, shapely lips. He'd always thought Reno was a sex bomb, but it wasn't often that the redhead turned it on in Genesis' direction, and the red General was currently getting it full blown. He couldn't deny that he somehow enjoyed it, but a bitter unwanted pang in his chest blatantly reminded him that this was not Cloud, and Reno suddenly seemed bland.

"Cut the sweet talk, Red," Genesis shrugged, as Reno's expression faltered slightly, flicking briefly from sultry smirk to sheer annoyance, before it returned to sultry.

"Alright, Gen," Reno shrugged casually, as Genesis continued to allow the redhead to lead him through the tangle of underground tunnels, "Every group needs a leader. _We_ need a leader. For the time being, these guys are lookin' to me because I've got the brains."

Genesis arched a brow at this, and Reno rolled his eyes.

"Wit, tactic, charisma, whatever you like... I've got _something_ they need. I ain't cut out to be a leader though, I told you that. We need someone who's got what I've got, but with brawn on top," Reno nodded, "And we've been waiting for you to come 'round."

Genesis stopped, as his attention was drawn to the glowing red structure before him, Reno finally ceasing in his insistent pushing against the red General's back.

"She's in there, Gen. She's waiting," Reno remarked lowly. Genesis frowned, as the stone seemed to glow a little brighter, a strange pulse seemingly resonating through the air, like a heavy heartbeat, a rhythmic tone lulling Genesis into a relaxed sense of security. He shook his head. To be at ease in such a situation was dangerous, to say the least. Still, he stepped forward, his body tense and alert, but... there was a part of him that could almost taste it..._ Power_.

"_Come closer..."_ a soft voice floated through his ears, stopping him in his tracks. It wasn't JENOVA.

"You can hear her, can't you?" Reno smirked from his side, "Like JENOVA's nagging little voice, but somehow a little more... alluring..."

Genesis frowned, JENOVA herself making her presence known, as she flared up within his system and begged him, pleaded with him, to turn and leave. She manipulated his memories and his thoughts, of Sephiroth, of Angeal, of Zack, and of each and every person he'd ever held dear. Each time, she'd show them under _her_ influence. Then, something a little darker manipulated right on back. He saw images of Cloud; Cloud being drawn to people with power, with strength, with control, with a hold over an army.

"_I can give you all of this," _The soft voice coaxed gently, _"If you just accept me willingly, we can work together. I don't intend you any harm... Genesis..."_

The red General shifted his gaze to Reno once more, who nodded reassuringly.

"She's probably telling you what she told me, yo," The redhead shrugged, "That if you accept her, she'll treat you good. It's true, man. I've never felt better. The first bit is a bit of a painful ordeal, but only cause she has to push the other bitch outta ya."

Reno winked then, as Genesis' Mako cells flared in response to what JENOVA perceived as a threat. The red General gave a cautious nod, and took a few steps forward, before Reno took hold of his hand and quirked a brow as Genesis frowned at the action.

"Nothing kinky, princess," Reno winked, "I don't bite too hard."

The redhead then moved Genesis' hand towards the glowing red rock structure, the silhouette inside seeming to shift, holding Genesis' attention. It was then that he was ripped back to reality by a sharp pain through his palm, Reno having taken his hand and brought it down upon one of the jagged edges, tearing his skin open and puncturing his flesh. Before Genesis even had time to cuss the shit out of the redhead, Reno had done the same to his own hand and brought it crashing against Genesis', pressing the wounds together, sealing the deal before Genesis even had the chance to back out. At first, there was nothing, and Reno merely smirked languidly, tearing open the wound in his own flesh a little further, and allowing it to flow more freely into Genesis' own tear.

It seared then, the blistering pain seemingly boiling through his blood, as the General fell to the ground, his eyes clenched tight against the invasion.

"Don't fight it," Reno chided, Genesis looking up at him to see his hand already knitting closed, and the redhead licking a few trails of blood from his fingers. Genesis could hear her screaming within him, JENOVA, as his pulse quickened and slowed in rapid succession. It was a literal war waged within him, but through the entire thing, the one image keeping him conscious was the thought of Cloud. He'd show the blonde what kind of a force he was, and in the end, he'd win him over. If Cloud wanted power, and strength, and charisma coming out of the ears, Genesis would do it for him. So, he laid quietly, his blood boiling beneath his skin, as he clenched his teeth, and tears fell from his eyes due to the undeniable amount of pain he was now enduring. It felt like years, but realistically, he knew it had only been a minute or so. There were a few more anxious moments, where he felt nothing but heat, and heard nothing but anguished cries of resistance. Then, JENOVA stopped screaming, and the pain subsided.

MORANA had won.

* * *

He gave a half-hearted look up from the papers that had been set upon the table, and offered a small 'hmph'. Tifa held a shaky smile in his direction, as she wrung her fingers, whilst Aerith waited patiently with a soft smile playing naturally along her lips. He returned his attention to the papers and read them for the third time, his attention drifting in and out as he fought with his own inner musings. Part of Vincent _begged_ for him to let it go, remain in solitude, and take up the offer of never being bothered by the Shinra over this matter again. Another part begged for him to flee into the mountains, avoid the situation entirely, and possibly do a little investigation on his own grounds and terms. The third part, however, was the most annoyingly persistent, demanding that he put his humanity (what little he had left) first, and to assist the Shinra with this potentially catastrophic situation. Redemption was a word repeated in his thoughts on a regular basis, and it was one that held deep meaning within himself and his own personal goals.

"What is it that you know about Morana?" Vincent asked, raising his eyes to meet Aerith's. It was clear he wasn't going to get much other than stuttered mumbles from Tifa. As was the norm, his appearance was frightening to her. Even the hotel owners had taken a significant time to warm up to the gunman, and even now, they still occasionally offered a curious stare or concerned glance. Aerith, on the other hand, didn't seem terribly bothered by him, and so, he spoke to her.

"Personally, I know more than I think I could explain," Aerith blushed slightly, as if embarrassed by her statement, "That is to say, I hear more than I understand."

Oddly enough, Vincent found this statement easier to relate to than Aerith knew.

"As far as I can tell, from the president's words, Morana may be determined as an immediate threat, should her influence spread?" Vincent queried, as Aerith offered a small nod, before her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open slightly.

"Are you alright?" Tifa asked, placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder, before Aerith shook her head, raising a hand to rest across her forehead.

"Oh Tifa..." She choked, her gaze drifting from Vincent's, as she lowered both her hands to her chest, as if in prayer.

"Aerith, what is it?" Tifa urged, before Vincent felt a strange weight settling across his conscious.

"_Trouble is brewing. The crater. One of the Generals. The red one."_

Vincent shook his head slightly, trying to recall the name of that striking stranger he had met so long ago.

"Genesis?" He murmured softly, as Tifa turned wide eyes in Vincent's direction.

"Something happened with Genesis?" She rushed, as Vincent turned his attentions to Aerith. She merely nodded, her eyes closing as she soundlessly mouthed three words; 'Gaia help us'.

Vincent stood, offering a small nod as Aerith opened her eyes, both of the girls now looking up at him.

"We'd best be leaving," He said softly, before heading to the door in silence.

"Wait!" Aerith called, grabbing onto his claw. Vincent couldn't stop himself from the visible cringe that ran through him, from the self-disgust that the simple gesture had caused. Aerith said nothing of the claw, however, holding his gaze firmly with a certain sense of caution in her eyes.

"It's true, isn't it?" She murmured, "The immunity you hold is because of the demon within you."

Vincent turned his eyes from hers, letting out a small huff of indifference.

"It's not important," He replied flatly, before stepping forward. Aerith, however, continued holding his hand, and he didn't have the indecency to forcefully pull himself from her grip.

"The planet is well aware of you, Vincent Valentine," She said gently, "The beast's current neutrality is what leaves her feeling comfortable with your existence. She favours you, in a way. You're not quite suited for this world, Vincent, yet she allows you to continue existing in it. You _know_ that, don't you?"

At this, the gunman gently pried determined fingers from his metal appendage with the human hand he had remaining, and held a calm yet forceful gaze with the girl before him.

"You talk too much," He said softly, before turning once more and heading out the door, not waiting for his accomplices to follow.

* * *

"You guys have wings, right?"

"Clearly..."

"Don't give me the attitude, I'm going somewhere with this."

"Alright, alright..." Angeal sighed, "Yes Zack, we have wings."

"For me, they equal freedom, right?"

"Supposedly."

"Then why are we still waiting here when our buddy is bat shit crazy out there somewhere?" Zack asked bluntly, "We all know what he's capable of."

Angeal got that all too familiar creased brow again, and Sephiroth remained silent, as Zack looked between the two Generals.

"Following orders then, I guess?" Zack asked with a defeated sigh, leaning back against the pole behind him, as Sephiroth's eyes drifted along the city's horizon. The buildings stood where they always had, the sky was illuminated a sickly green as always, and the streets below carried on in the regular fashion. He somehow thought that everything should be different, yet nothing seemed to have changed at all. The only noticeable change was the distinct lack of Genesis' presence. The silence then seemed almost deafening.

"Hang in there, pup. He's probably off for his sulk session, and will return as arrogant as always," Angeal reassured.

"He won't be back," Sephiroth said bluntly, as Zack stared out across the city, Angeal giving a sigh of defeat as he frowned in Sephiroth's direction. The silver General knew of Angeal's attempts to lighten the mood, but not speaking about the thought on everyone's minds would not make it any less true.

"So... What do we do now?" Zack asked, uncharacteristically quiet, his leg propped up along the ledge of the building. Angeal shook his head, extending his wing behind him in a stretching gesture, before bringing it around him to shield him from the mild breeze brushing along the rooftop. Sephiroth watched as the white feathers along the wing structure were ruffled slightly, staying firmly in place even as they were disturbed by something they could not control.

"We wait," Sephiroth replied quietly, "We wait, and we see what unfolds. Rufus is wiser than he often lets on."

"And you're both wiser than Rufus," Zack argued, "So... why not take some action?"

It was quiet for a few moments then, and Zack returned his attention to gaze across the city.

"Can you guys... still feel him?" He asked, as Sephiroth turned his gaze to Angeal, the black General offering a similar expression to how Sephiroth felt. The silence extended once more, broken only when Zack let out a soft sigh.

"Guess he's really not coming back then," Zack nodded, before falling into the same thoughtful silence Sephiroth and Angeal had delved into.

* * *

"_**Genesis **__has disappeared, you say_?"

"Yes. One of those three big scary Generals you told me to steer clear of."

"_My primary concern with you was contact with Sephiroth_."

"I've had contact with Sephiroth, and there's nothing wrong with the guy," Yuffie bit back the huff she fully intended to place at the end of that sentence, and instead twirled the phone cord around her fingers.

"_There is everything wrong with 'the guy', Yuffie_," Yuffie's father chided down the phone, "_And frankly, your attitude is concerning. You do realise the damage he has done to our country, regardless of current peace time situations?"_

"You're too quick to judge people, dad," Yuffie _did_ huff this time, unknowingly placing a hand on her hip as she did so, "You originally had the thought that Zack was some kind of delinquent too, remember?"

"_I stand by my judgement," _Godo did some huffing of his own, _"Who'd ever said having a teenage daughter would be so incredibly frustrating?"_

"Well I didn't pick to have such a stubborn ass of a father either!" Yuffie barked, as Saya looked on in mortified horror.

"Your Highness!" Saya cried, as Godo laughed down the other end of the line, Yuffie smiling a little in spite of herself.

No words were said for a few moments, the pair of them relishing in the small light-hearted moments they were able to indulge in on occasion. Both of their positions often left them clawing at each other's necks, and it wasn't often they were able to see eye to eye, or even as father and daughter. Godo took his title as Emperor very seriously. Yuffie simply didn't want the part of princess. It was a constant battle of role denial and role enforcement, and as much as they would usually hold a somewhat normal father/daughter relationship behind closed doors, there was so often an audience within their lives that even _those_ moments had become a rarity.

"_Well, stay there and keep me updated then_," Godo said, the silence breaking as he cleared his throat, "_President Rufus has assured me that you will be treated like the royalty you are_."

"Oh goody..." Yuffie muttered half-heartedly, and Godo let out a soft sigh.

"_**Please**_,_ Yuffie..."_

"Alright, alright," she sighed in resignation, "I won't let you down, your highness."

"_Good girl... Take care."_

Yuffie slammed the receiver down with a huff, frustrated by the patronising tone of those two words. '_Good girl_'.

Saya gave a sympathetic frown as Yuffie's hand finally released the receiver, her fingers flushing pink as the blood rushed back through them. She hadn't realised her grip had been so tight, but it didn't surprise her in the least. She wasn't a _child_ any more. Her father expected her to play diplomatic princess, and had sent her halfway across the world to do so, yet treated her as if she was the same little girl who used to chase chocobos through the fields when she was seven.

"Your father loves you, Miss Yuffie," Saya said softly, as Yuffie brushed the comment away with a clench of her fists and a throwing of her hands into the air.

"Love has nothing to do with this, Saya," Yuffie cried, pointing a finger at her own chest, "It's about respect for his _daughter_. Not even as a princess, but simply as an _adult_."

Saya shifted on her feet uncomfortably, and Yuffie took this as her sign to leave. Saya might play sympathetic friend well, but she was still an employee of her father, and at the moment, that made her the enemy.

"Where are you going, Miss Yuffie?" Saya cried, as the princess flung open the door and side stepped her security guard.

"I'm going to keep the professor and Cloud company. You guys can stay here," Yuffie replied stiffly, her fists still clenched by her sides.

"Yuffie, I must insist we accomp-"

"No. I order you, as the princess, to remain here," Yuffie said firmly, "I am capable of looking after myself. If Rufus Shinra can put his faith in the defensive skills of Tifa, then why can't you do the same with me?"

Saya remained speechless, falling back against the wall and fanning herself with her hand, as Yuffie made her way to the labs. Halfway across the courtyards connecting the Shinra buildings together, she was startled, as a shadow fell across her, before both Sephiroth and Angeal landed only metres before her. Yuffie met eyes with the great silver General for several moments, as she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Princess?" Sephiroth frowned, "Why are you alone?"

"I... I requested to be, General," Yuffie swallowed hard, focusing on her breathing. Whether she was more into the female persuasion or not, Sephiroth's beauty was awe inspiring, and her near hero-worship respect of the man only made matters worse.

"Are you heading to see Cloud, then?" the silver General queried, as Yuffie gave a polite nod of her head, "Well then let us escort you to the rooms, at the very least."

Yuffie gave a small, silent nod of acceptance, as Zack appeared from Angeal's grip and grinned at her, practically bounding to greet her.

"Heya 'princess'," Zack teased, as Yuffie half-heartedly swatted at his arm, "So how is the delicate little flower today?"

"Just finished a conversation with the Emperor of Wutai," Yuffie said; the answer being self-explanatory to the Lieutenant, who offered a concerned frown and flung an arm around her shoulders.

"Ah man, kiddo," Zack sighed, "That guy's been a pain in the ass for you since you were running around stealing shit from the touri-"

"Zack!" Yuffie hissed, as the Lieutenant clapped a hand over his mouth.

"My bad!" He grinned sheepishly, as Yuffie noted Sephiroth's curious gaze at the statement, and Angeal's defeated sigh.

"What is the Emperor's outlook on this situation then, if I may ask you, Princess?" Sephiroth queried, as Yuffie gave a firm nod and swallowed down her awe.

"Personally, General, he seems to be slightly underestimating the threat level involved here. His concerns seem to lie more firmly with my presence in Midgar," Yuffie offered elegantly, as Zack snorted.

"What, does he think you're not safe here?" He asked, but Yuffie shook her head, grinding her teeth slightly, before her forced thoughts of upholding the princess image changed that.

"No, that's not the case. He is merely concerned that I am not upholding the correct image."

"So Saya's been running her mouth, then?" Zack asked casually, as Angeal shook his head chidingly. Yuffie smiled at this, before offering a small sigh.

"Yeah, pretty much..." Yuffie laughed softly, still aware of the near proximity that Sephiroth was in.

"Tseng has mentioned your dislike of that woman before," Sephiroth remarked suddenly, a soft smirk licking at his lips, "He has apparently had his... disagreements... with her in the past also."

"Yeah," Yuffie laughed in spite of herself, "Tseng's parents had intended the two of them to wed at one point. I'm sure you knew that, though."

"I did, yes," Sephiroth nodded, and Yuffie suddenly felt a flare of her courage emerge.

"I just wanted to say, Sephiroth, that you falling for Tseng might have been the very best thing to happen to Wutai," Yuffie rushed, as Zack's grip on her shoulder tightened slightly, Angeal raising a hand to press against his forehead, as Sephiroth frowned uncomfortably.

_...Oh Gaia, what did I say?_

"That's a near unique viewpoint, Miss Yuffie," Sephiroth replied softly, "There are many of your people who would argue the exact opposite."

"Well they're wrong," Yuffie said firmly, "They can't see anything past what my father insists they see. I kind of... envy you... For going public, that is."

Sephiroth quirked a brow at this, and even Angeal seemed curious, before Zack gripped Yuffie's shoulder in a vice like manner, grinning widely.

"Weeeeelllll, I think I can take her from here, hey?" He grinned a little too forcefully, as he steered the princess away from the Generals and took an alternative route to the building. Sephiroth and Angeal accepted this turn of events and disappeared into the SOLDIER barracks.

"What's the deal?" Yuffie huffed once they'd gone, yanking herself from Zack's grip.

"Look hun, I know you're a little tender about the issue, but have you lost your freaking _mind_?" Zack rushed, threading a hand through his hair as he swept it off his forehead.

"What are you smoking?" Yuffie scowled, marching towards the building, as Zack let out a sigh of frustration.

"Even though Seph and Tsengy-pants are pretty damn open about the whole relationship thing with their friends and stuff, you don't just go throwing the topic of sexuality around, y'know?" Zack explained, taking Yuffie gently by the elbow, as she turned to him in confusion.

"Well why the hell not? If everyone knows about it, why do people not talk about it?" She shrugged, and Zack ran a hand along his creased brow.

"Well, everyone kind of knew how Seph was looong before those infamous kissy shots with the Commander, but neither of them have ever really _spoken_ about it. It was just accepted and kind of..."

"Ignored?" Yuffie scowled, "Do they know you're bisexual then?"

At this Zack let out a hiss of air between his teeth, eyes looking around for anyone who may have heard, as Yuffie looked on in shocked horror.

"_Zack_!" Yuffie cried, as he placed a hand over her mouth and shook his head.

"Look, it's just... it's not something people talk about around here, okay?" Zack shrugged, "If people figure it out, they figure it out. It's no big deal either way, you know?"

"Well how do you pick up then?" She asked, once Zack had removed his hand.

"Hope someone figures it out and approaches me?" Zack shrugged, an awkward smile along his lips. At this, Yuffie let out a frustrated groan, and positively glared at the Lieutenant.

"And the world wonders why people like me get so tightly _wound_ all the time! How are you meant to learn anything about a person if everybody's too scared about dancing around certain topics?" She sighed, pushing open the door to the labs, "How are people like me ever meant to feel comfortable about telling the world who we really are?"

Zack remained silent at this, as they headed to Hollander's office, the Lieutenant walking as if he had his proverbial tail between his legs, or been beaten over the snout with a rolled up copy of the Midgar Times. Yuffie let out another frustrated groan, before knocking on the door and swinging it open the moment Hollander responded.

Cloud looked up from the magazine he had in his hands, an IV drip connected to his arm, as he quirked a brow at the rather sudden entrance.

"Cloud, how 'bout you? I kind of pinned you as a possible bisexual, yeah?" Yuffie blurted, as the blonde's eyes shot open, much like Zack's did behind the princess' back.

"Yuffie!" Hollander spluttered, as the princess stood, hands on hips, waiting for a response.

"Cloud?" Yuffie prompted, "Are. You. Gay?"

Cloud said nothing, seemingly stunned speechless by the abrupt verbal approach from the princess. Yuffie waved a hand dismissively then, before turning her attention elsewhere.

"How bout you then, professor? Which team do you bat for?" Yuffie pressed, as Zack gaped.

"I... beg your pardon?" Hollander asked in confusion, a small smile of amusement along his lips.

"Are you hetero, homo, or bi?" Yuffie asked bluntly, "Nobody seems to talk about sexuality around here, and I personally think it's ridiculous."

"Yuffie, are you freaking _crazy_?" Zack spluttered.

"I'm... gay," Cloud offered quietly amongst the building chaos.

"Well, I'm a flaming le-... wait, serious?" Yuffie paused, suddenly realising Cloud's delayed response. Seemingly, she was behind Hollander and Zack, who were both gaping like stunned mullets in Cloud's direction. Cloud gave a small, almost awkward nod, laughing as he did so.

"Oh..." Yuffie smiled, offering a small laugh of her own, "See? Well, that's fine then. It's out there now, and we've spoken about it. Come on Zack, I changed my mind. I feel like getting something greasy and entirely un-ladylike to eat."

Yuffie then turned, a strange feeling of elation spreading throughout her, as quickly as the smile across her lips. She exited the room, completely oblivious of the three puzzled expressions watching her as she left.

* * *

Hollander smiled to himself as Cloud sat in silence on the examination table behind him. He had never expected the answer his blonde friend had given the princess, but something about it had been entirely believable from the start.

"Soooooo..." Cloud finally broke the silence, much to Hollander's secret relief, "Is there anything different in this blood sample from the other eighty we've taken?"

Hollander gave a small but amused laugh, his attention still focused on the sample before him.

"Seemingly not," he smiled, suddenly aware that he'd changed dramatically over the years. Back before everything had happened with the Generals, he'd been a cruel, hollow, shallow man, focussed almost entirely on the success of his research. Now, he had found things to live for. The future, his son, for friendships... He'd have liked to have held Cloud responsible entirely, but it had happened over a broader space of time than he'd had with the blonde. That wasn't to say Cloud wasn't responsible at all, however.

The truth was that Hollander had been paying attention to the blonde the moment Angeal had begun associating with him, but remained professionally detached due to a combination of respect for Angeal's space, and professional respect of Hojo's interest in the boy as a potential lab rat. Hollander had seen Cloud grow throughout his time at Shinra, and had been delighted when the opportunity to work in such close quarters with the blonde arose. At first, it had been nothing more than a curious interest in Angeal's close friend, and perhaps further curiosity about the individual who had managed to get Genesis' attention as anything beyond a sex object. Recently, however, he'd begun to entertain the thought of Cloud as perhaps a little more. He felt like a dirty old man because of it, but he'd certainly begun to understand Genesis' fascination with the young man. He was bright, attractive, sweet, somewhat cheeky, and had a certain secretive appeal to him that made him... Interesting... To say the least. Still, Cloud was near half his age, and even though he was now aware of Cloud's sexuality, the morality was still a big enough issue that the professor remained willing to keep his new found attraction a closely guarded secret. Especially since Cloud had never heard Hollander's admission to bisexuality either.

"I feel a little strange about it all, professor," Cloud remarked, disrupting Hollander's musings, "About Genesis and all..."

"Strange? How so?"

"I'm not sure I could explain it properly. It's kind of like... Guilt, I guess," the blonde shrugged, "Like... I KNOW that I couldn't really help how I felt or anything, but... Maybe I could have taken a different approach to it all, you know? I can't help feeling like something I said made it just that little bit worse..."

"Cloud, Genesis has always been irrational at the best of times. He's not very used to rejection, as you can imagine," Hollander reassured, "I doubt any answer besides a direct 'yes' would have done any good whatsoever. You need to stop blaming yourself."

The blonde gave a small nod, kicking his feet as he sat at the table. It was quiet for some time, as Hollander prepared the lab results from this batch of tests, and faxed the, to Hojo.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked, seemingly out of the blue, as Hollander turned to face him.

"My name?" the professor repeated, as Cloud gave a simple nod.

"Yeah. I'd like to think of us as friends, and it feels a little strange calling you professor or Hollander all the time," Cloud shrugged, "When I know that's just your surname."

Hollander gave a small smile, and laughed out of mere surprise than anything else. In his entire career working for Shinra, he'd only ever spoken his given name twice. Once when initially being employed by the company, and a second time when Angeal had requested it. Any other time, he gave what he'd come to accept as his name. Hollander. It was all he had been known as for years, and all he had come to expect for anyone that came to converse with him. He told this to Cloud, who gave a similar laugh of surprise in return.

"That's all you ever went as? You let everyone refer to you as a surname, nothing more?" The blonde asked, as the professor gave a simple nod. He didn't know how else to explain it to the blonde, other than that was who he was. Hollander.

"I had no qualms with bearing my family name. It was an aspect of pride in my life, and so I had no reason to reject it," the professor shrugged, turning as Hojo's responding fax came through, "I am known for my surname, like Sephiroth is known for his given name. It is how it's always been at Shinra."

Cloud continued kicking his feet, but met Hollander's eyes with an expectant gaze once the professor turned back to face him.

"You're waiting for me to tell you, aren't you?" Hollander raised a brow, as Cloud grinned cheekily.

"I've often been told I'm stubborn..."

"Caelus," Hollander said simply, as Cloud hiked a brow.

"...Bless you?"

"My name is Caelus," Hollander laughed, "For generations the first born male in each generation of my family has been traditionally named in relation to the sky, or the heavens above. It comes from my farthest traceable ancestry, where the first born male of that generation was head of an army of soldiers. He was accredited with single-handedly defeating a legendary beast from the sky, supposedly saving the entire Western Continent as a result."

"Wow... That's pretty cool," Cloud smiled widely, still seemingly surprised, "That means we kinda have matching names, hey?"

The blonde laughed at this, and Hollander offered a small smile in return.

It was silent for another stretch of time, before Cloud grinned wider, realisation spreading across his face.

"You kept the tradition," he said softly, "In naming Angeal... Like Angel, right?"

"Yes," Hollander nodded, smiling sadly, "He was always a blessing from the heavens."

Hollander turned back to his desk, poring over Hojo's notes, as the blonde fell back into silence, much to the professor's guilty relief. Some subjects he would forever be treading across and feeling discomfort with. Angeal, sadly, was one of them. The professor pursed his lips briefly, half-heartedly listening as Cloud bubbled up into idle chatter once more, his mind settling on his son and where the world was heading from here.

* * *

The rain fell in a downpour, matting auburn locks to pale skin, as Reno stooped to press his fingertips against the red General's throat. It had been an hour since MORANA had taken over, and whilst everyone in present company had taken quite some time to adjust, Genesis had been unconscious for far longer than any of his predecessors.

"Is he dead?" Stevenson, a former first class asked tepidly.

"Shut up, fuckwit," Reno snapped, searching for a pulse. He inwardly gave a sigh of relief, as he found one, steadily growing stronger with each beat.

"He isn't," the redhead murmured, brushing a few locks of hair from the General's face and lifting an eyelid to scope out blue eyes.

"Well? He ready to start giving orders or what?" Stevenson prompted again, before Reno stood abruptly, twisting his leg in a roundhouse kick and knocking the first to the floor, a spray of blood erupting from the first's mouth as he did so. Several of the others widened their eyes, but said nothing, as Reno turned to glower at the blonde who was now sprawled across the floor.

"You're a dumb shit, Stevenson," Reno spat, turning his attention in a circle, meeting each of his comrades gazes.

"Anyone else going to start pushing MORANA's work, or am I busting more lips?" The Turk smirked, as the others merely shook their heads, two of the lab rats stooping to check Stevenson's bloody mouth, which had already begun healing. Then, there was a soft groan, barely audible over the rain, as Reno turned to see Genesis struggling to prop himself up on his hands, his hair hanging over his face as he rose.

Reno smirked, extending a hand for their General to take, as Genesis raised groggy eyes to meet the redhead's. Reno was almost bursting with delight as he saw the foggy red haze over the Generals' irises.

"Hey Gen," He said casually, the General finally standing on his own two feet, before wiping his auburn hair from his forehead.

"Reno?" Genesis slurred slightly, as the redhead gave a firm nod, placing a hand on the General's shoulder to steady him.

"In the flesh, gorgeous," Reno winked, "How ya feeling?"

"Like shit..." Genesis murmured bluntly, stretching his fingers and clasping them into fists several times.

"That'll wear off in a real hurry," Reno reassured, as Genesis turned his eyes to the sky, the rain continuing to fall.

"Amazing..." the red General breathed, his eyes focusing a little better, as Reno smirked.

"It's incredible what a little vitamin M can do for your senses, hey?" The redhead remarked casually, "Your sense of smell, taste, hearing, everything... Even the rain is that much sweeter..."

Genesis gave a small smirk then, offering a nod in accompaniment, as if a second thought to his own inner musings.

_...Perfect..._

"It worked then, I see..." Genesis said quietly, eyes still transfixed on the sky, as he drew his wing out from his body, opening it with an abrupt 'snap', as his eyes raked the glossy black feathers. Reno found himself doing the same, as he focused his eyes on the rippling sheen of red colouring along the surface.

"Fascinating..." The red General mused, plucking a feather and holding it closer to his eyes, before handing it to Reno. The redhead did the same, and laughed out loud at the discovery.

"Ya feathers are tinged red?" He asked the General, who smirked in response.

"Apparently so."

"So..." Reno smirked, a few of the others gathering closer, as Genesis flexed his arms, seemingly stretching his newer muscles, "What's the plan now, bossman?"

Genesis continued his stretching, the rain falling along his skin and hair, as he clicked his fingers, a small burst of flame igniting at the end, before abruptly being quashed by the rain. He offered a small 'hmph' of disapproval, before turning to the sky once more.

"We wait," he said simply, as a wave of disgruntled murmurs ran through the group.

"_Wait_?" Reno scoffed, "Gen, we've been waiting here a fuck-load longer than you have. How much longer you expect us to hide out down here? There are means and methods of getting out of here, as a few of the others discovered. They're out there already, roaming the world with little to no guidance or sense."

At this, Genesis smirked wider, flaring his body's mako supplies throughout him, as was apparent by the distinct red glow now visible in his eyes.

"For the time being, I am unable to fly, nor cast any fire elemental spells," Genesis explained, "Which you may be aware, is my specialty..."

Reno scowled up at the heavens, suddenly aware of just how much of a nuisance the rain could be.

"Well what are we doing then?"

"We'll train for the time being, and we'll learn," Genesis nodded, "I'm not fully aware of my capabilities yet, and I'm guessing neither are most of you. We figure those out, then..."

"Then?" Reno pressed, a smirk creeping along his lips, as Genesis retracted his wing, turning for the caverns behind them.

"You and I, Reno..." Genesis paused, his back turned to the redhead, "Are going to pay some people back at Shinra a visit..."

Reno's eyes unwittingly flared red, as his lips curled further upwards, the redhead obediently following the General into the darkened abyss of the Northern crater.

* * *

Aerith shifted in her seat slightly, well aware of the individual seated directly behind her, as she cast a brief glance at Tifa. The Nibel girl was visibly nervous, her hands clenching the steering wheel so tightly, her knuckles had turned white. Aerith could understand a little anxiety at being in such close proximity, but _fear_ of the man was not something that Aerith could personally comprehend at that point in time.

The silence in the car had become almost uncomfortable; the only audible noises were the windscreen wipers across the windshield, and the accompanying rain. For whatever reason, the radio had gone into security mode, and had locked itself with a pre-set passcode which, try as she might, Aerith had been unable to crack. The Cetran smiled softly to herself at this thought, before realising that there were three people in the car, and conversation should _not_ have been that hard to come by.

"It's been some time since you've last been to Midgar, isn't it Mister Valentine?" Aerith smiled sweetly, looking in the rear view mirror, as Vincent raised crimson eyes to do the same. The man had done very little but brood the entire trip, seemingly deep enough in thought to have missed most of Tifa's and Aerith's previous idle chatter and gossip; primarily about Cloud.

"Yes."

"I think you'll find that not much has changed," Aerith laughed to herself, as Tifa offered a supportive, albeit shaky smile.

"I'd never been to Midgar before Nibelheim," Tifa remarked casually, as Aerith watched Vincent's eyes darken in the back seat.

"Well!" Aerith rushed in her efforts to change the subject, "I've lived in Midgar for as long as I can remember, but I doubt it's where I came from originally."

"Oh?" Vincent said simply, although Aerith was almost certain she heard a hint of curiosity in there.

"I'm an orphan. I was left in Midgar as a very young girl. My mother passed away here, and left me in the care of a woman in sector five," Aerith explained, as Vincent looked on with seemingly growing interest.

"Do you... Can you recall her voice? The one you lost?" Vincent asked softly, Aerith holding his gaze firmly in the mirror, as she nodded, a saddened smile creeping along her lips.

"I still hear her, a lot," She nodded, "If I chose to block out the others, I'd hear her now too, I suppose."

Aerith cleared her throat awkwardly then, as crimson eyes bore into her own, seemingly analysing this statement.

"Anyone can hear the deceased," She said softly, "Because they never _really_ stop living. Not really."

"You are... an Ancient then, are you not?" Vincent said smoothly, all expression blocked from his face, as Aerith's eyes widened slightly in surprise. There was silence for a few beats, Tifa letting out a shaky breath as the windscreen wipers continued to squeak along the glass.

"Yes," Aerith finally replied, her breath sounding like little more than a whisper in her own ears.

"That explains a lot," Vincent nodded cryptically, before turning his attention out the window, the lights of the freeway rushing past his window, illuminating his pale skin and crimson eyes in an almost enchanting fashion. Aerith turned her gaze from the mirror and instead smiled at Tifa. She wasn't sure how Vincent had known what she was, but it had seemingly unsettled the fighter beside her, as well as the Cetran herself.

"Gosh, will this rain ever end?" Tifa laughed nervously, seemingly attempting to break the tension in the air.

"Hopefully not," Vincent said softly, his eyes not turning from the window.

"Yes, hopefully not. I love the rain; it's soothing," Aerith smiled, somehow knowing that Vincent also knew what the voices in her thoughts were trying to tell her: That the next sunlight they would see would be deceptively welcoming.

* * *

**A/N:** Love you guys. *less than three*


	8. Morana's Will

Happy Saturday. (Melbourne standards)

Chapter Warnings: None that I'm aware of. This story is purely fan created. Noo profits made. Credit remains with the respective creators. This story is not beta'ed. Let me know if I've goofed.

* * *

The lightning flashed, showing little more than brief glimpses of the shadows moving towards the building. Rufus had cut the power, so there would be no light to persuade their presence. It hadn't seemed to work, as an endless stream of figures calmly and casually came towards the structure. Cloud couldn't help the tremble that rippled through his body, his breath shaky with fear, as he tried desperately to remain silent, his back pressed firmly against the wall, as he chanced another glance out the window. Another flash of lightning, well timed, lit up the carnage outside, as a scream rang out. Civilians were falling, as the glint of First Class SOLDIER swords and armor were illuminated in the brief flood of light. Sephiroth looked at Cloud from across the room, a black gloved finger rising to his lips in warning, as the blonde's breaths began coming out a little sharper than was comfortable. Despite the sound of the heavy rain outside, the silver General seemed concerned the sound may attract his attention. Genesis. Cloud chanced another look out the window, fear rippling through him further, as the red General advanced step by step to the building, confident smirk along strangely tempting lips. How did it ever come to this? Cloud and the remaining SOLDIERs huddled in a section of the compound, waiting for their former brothers to come to them. Cloud closed his eyes tightly, forcing his emotions down, before opening them to peer out the window once more. He let out an audible gasp, as Genesis gazed at him through the pane of glass; the only thing that was separating them. His eyes flashed red in the night, his lips curling further upwards, as he gazed longingly, familiarly at the blonde's wide eyes.

"Well hello there," He purred, his sword coming through the air and breaking down through the glass, falling upon the blonde's shoulder.

Cloud screamed, his eyes flying open as he sat upright in his bed, beads of sweat dripping off his face, masking the hidden tears that fell with them. The rain continued to fall, a flash of lightning casting a residual shiver through the blonde's body, as he lay back down, well aware that sleep was likely to evade him.

* * *

"No."

"Aww... Come on old man, for old time's sake?"

"Absolutely not," Tseng frowned with apparent disapproval, "You must be kept presentable and protected. Neither can be achieved whilst you're involved in a spar."

"Almost sounds like you think I need the protection..." Yuffie huffed in response. Tseng bit back the majority of his smile at that, letting his lips curl up just slightly, but he remained firm.

"Whilst I am well aware of your capabilities, the president is not, and nor should he be," the Commander said calmly, as the princess tilted her head indignantly. He let out a small sigh of impatience. The emperor had called Tseng personally, well aware that Yuffie was having disagreements with her assigned keepers, and so had argued and bargained his way into letting Tseng escort his daughter, much to the frustration of both Yuffie and Tseng himself. He had known the princess since she was a toddler, and in some ways, she hadn't changed in the slightest. She was still eager to prove her capabilities in fighting, as well as determined, if not desperate, to achieve some independence away for her father.

"I'm ready and willing, Tseng," she said with an impatient sigh of her own, "All I'm asking for is one fight, ten minutes tops. You can pick where, so none of the public need to see or whatever."

Tseng frowned, well aware that some of his resolve was fading. Yuffie was like a little sister to anyone she managed to win over, and Tseng was no exception.

"Besides, what happens if things get really serious around here and they need some extra fighters or something? You KNOW I'm good enough to fight," Yuffie frowned pleadingly, "Please let me do this, Tseng."

The instant Tseng's face softened a little, Yuffie flung her arms around him, grinning and offering a multitude of 'thank you's.

"Lemme get changed," she grinned, and before Tseng even had the chance to turn, Yuffie had stripped off her dress in a fluid motion.

"Yuffie!" Tseng blushed furiously, turning abruptly, "Have you no shame?"

"Oh Tseng, get over it," she laughed, "It's not like you're getting a kick out of it or anything. I mean, you got all of Sephiroth to drool over, so I don't blame you."

Tseng's cheeks grew even warmer, as he nodded.

"He's beautiful. Even I can see that," Yuffie said casually, "Tell me something... Do you love him?"

"Yes," the Commander nodded firmly, no hesitation on his behalf, "Very much so."

"And he loves you?" she asked, as Tseng heard her pull up a zip on her shorts, his mind travelling to the soft kiss Sephiroth had offered before Tseng had come here, his green eyes speaking the words his lips no longer had to.

"Yes..." Tseng replied softly, a smile licking at his lips, before Yuffie headed for the door. She was dressed in her usual combat gear and was wearing a hat and sunglasses, her hair tied up and tucked under the cap.

"Then quit blushing," she smiled warmly, "And come help me find a shuriken. Obviously I couldn't pack my own."

With that, she was out the door and heading incognito towards the shopping district. Tseng quickly followed her, no longer bothering to suppress his smile.

* * *

Hollander frowned, as Zack shook his head.

"Haven't seen him, prof. You'd be better off asking one of the Turks, wouldn't ya?" the Lieutenant shrugged, "Didn't Hojo ask Tseng to keep an eye on the kid?"

Hollander nodded, thanking Zack before moving on. It wasn't an urgent matter, but the president had requested Cloud be in the labs when Mister Valentine arrived, and Tifa had sent word that they would be arriving shortly. It was a strange request on the president's behalf, but he was not the kind of person to ask questions to in regards to his requests.

"Hey prof!" A voice called, as Hollander turned to see Zack trotting down the hall.

"Geal said Spikey had headed off to bed early," the Lieutenant frowned a little, "Don't blame him, poor kid. He's a worry."

"Mrmm."

"What's up, doc?" Zack asked cheekily, as Hollander fought back a small laugh.

"He is a worry, is all. During the time I've spent with him, he's been offering infrequent displays of erratic behaviour, which was one of the supposed reasons he was refused entry to SOLDIER," Hollander creased his brows, "And the current misplaced guilt he's feeling over Genesis was clearly not helping."

"Should you be telling me this?" Zack asked, seemingly a little uncomfortable, "You know, doctor patient confidentiality or whatever?"

"I'm not speaking as his Doctor, I'm speaking as his friend. I'm asking you, as a friend, if you'd keep an eye on him if you happen to both get called onto the field," Hollander nodded firmly, a hand on each of Zack's shoulders, "Do you understand?"

Hollander watched, as Zack narrowed his eyes, seemingly thinking it over.

"I think I do, actually," The Lieutenant said slyly, giving a wave of his hand as he turned and headed back in the direction from which he came, Hollander frowning as he did so.

* * *

Tifa wrung her hands a little, walking silently behind both Aerith and Vincent, as the trio made their way back into the Shinra compound. She couldn't exactly explain her anxiety, but something undeniably bothered her about the crimson eyed man. For one thing, he had lived- well... existed in her own town for years, and she never even knew. So part of it, she presumed, was that she felt some guilt and responsibility for never having helped the ex-Turk, even when she'd grown up with an on again off again Shinra presence within her town. Another part of it was surely the man's appearance in itself. He was deathly pale, and his eyes were so deep and rich in their colour, she almost felt intimidated just meeting his gaze. He was tall, he was basically soundless in that she never heard him breath, or heard his footsteps, or a movement of stiff joints like she'd heard when she and Aerith had clambered out of the Shinra business car. He had that claw too. It was pointed, glinting ominously at her whenever they passed some lights, just like his oddly pointed boots, and the pistol in his belt.

"Are you alright, Miss Lockheart?" He said lowly, turning his head so that he could catch her eyes with the corner of his. Tifa startled slightly, blushing as she offered a shaky smile.

"S-sorry Mister Valentine... I was... admiring your weapon," She bowed her head as he turned his gaze from her. Aerith turned then, giving her a concerned look, but saying nothing. Tifa had no idea how the Cetran could handle Vincent's presence so capably.

Looking around as they walked, Tifa realised that she wasn't the only one seemingly intimidated by Vincent's presence. Each civilian they passed watched Vincent pass with a kind of stunned awe, and Tifa really couldn't blame him. Even without knowing what she knew about his past, Vincent looked somewhat ethereal, and she noticed then that some of the woman even looked a little flustered as they saw him. Tifa would admit that she knew beauty when it was presented, and if you looked past the gunman's ghostly skin and the colour of his eyes, he was incredibly good looking. Had she been straight, or even bisexual, and not an entire coward, Vincent may very well have been a man she would proposition. Even as it was, she did find him incredibly handsome, and she wondered if it had anything to do with his almost feminine features. Long, dark, thick eyelashes, flawless complexion, graceful gait, shapely lips, long, dark, straight hair, moving effortlessly with each step the man took. In some ways, he was like many men in Shinra were, with a special air of elite about him. In other ways, he was also much like Aerith. The pair of them had those eyes that drew you in, but whilst Aerith's were comforting and soothing, Vincent's were elusive and mysterious. Both had their connection to Gaia herself, giving them that quiet thoughtfulness that always seemed more content than awkward. Both had spent most of their life connected to the Shinra in one way or another, and for the both of them, they likely always would.

_...Hrmmm... I suppose if he reminds me of Aerith of all people, he really can't be that bad..._

It also explained how Aerith was able to treat him like anyone else. After all, it was how she wanted to be treated, and it was only fair to 'do unto others as you wish others to do unto you', or however it went.

"Oh!" Aerith laughed then, seemingly surprised by a view up ahead, and as Tifa entered the building after them, she realised why. There was Tseng, suit as sharp as ever, in combat with a woman. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders, and was dressed in a pair of short shorts, a singlet, and what looked to be a pair of knee high laced boots. The girl fought with a shuriken, and wore a pair of flying goggles over her eyes. Had Tifa not been so focused on the agility and skill of the woman, she may have found the appearance of her somewhat comical. Tseng and the woman were fighting in a closed off training room, out of public view, but it hadn't stopped a small crowd of Shinra employees from gathering around the pair. Tseng was blocking the attacks with relative ease, using little more than his night stick, but it was apparent that he wasn't the only one in the battle that was going easy. In fact, the woman seemed to almost be toying with him.

"Who'd have known she could fight so well?" Aerith smiled widely, standing by the glass window, as Vincent stood by her, face expressionless.

"You know her?" Tifa asked, as she watched the petite figure sail through the air in a variety of manoeuvres, impressed with the aerial acrobatics the woman was using.

"Of course," Aerith smiled sweetly, "She's done exceptionally well with her disguise though. Tseng probably doesn't want her showing her identity. I can understand why, as it's certainly not lady like behaviour."

Tifa screwed up her face a little, focusing on the woman as she fought. The Nibelian couldn't place the figure; that was, until she snapped Tseng's EMR with a well-timed throw off her Shuriken, and offered a purely cheeky smile.

"The princess?" Tifa breathed, as Aerith nodded. Vincent let out what seemed to be a surprised 'hmph', but said nothing else, as Tifa watched the princess grin again at Tseng. She pat him on the shoulder as he picked up the remains of his weapon, and he offered Yuffie an amused smirk and a shake of his head. It was most certainly the princess; it had just taken a lot of concentration on Tifa's behalf to realise. Nobody else seemed to jerry however, and Tifa was wondering how Aerith had.

"How did you know?" she asked, and the Cetran blushed, rubbing her arm awkwardly, as she crossed both of them across her chest.

"People have certain auras around them. An air that Gaia blesses them with," Aerith explained, "That's as unique to the individual as a fingerprint or the likes."

"Oh?" Tifa mused, suddenly interested, "What's hers then?"

"It's yellow," she nodded, "Vibrant, full of energy, but always kind of slowed; like she's saddened or restricted, or confused."

"What about me?" Vincent asked, as Tifa and Aerith startled, both seemingly forgetting he was there.

"Well..." Aerith hesitated, "Yours isn't as clear as everyone else's. It's red though, as I'm sure you're not surprised to hear."

Vincent's lips quirked at this, just slightly, and Tifa hid a smile behind her hand.

"It's calm, and it's cool, almost... cold," She frowned, seemingly in concentration, "But there are other things that are meant to be there. They just... they can't get out. They're blocked by something."

Vincent held Aerith's gaze then, for a few moments longer than I think even he had intended, as if he were trying to figure her out. He had often looked at her as if she was a Rubik's cube, and Tifa frowned slightly, before he turned and continued down the hall.

"We should keep moving," he nodded, as he continued on his way.

"Strange..." Aerith frowned, before following after him. Tifa, however, remained for a few moments, as Yuffie and Tseng came through the door. For a moment, the princess seemed to lock eyes on the Nibelian, her mouth dropping slightly, as if in greeting, before she allowed Tseng to steer her away. Tifa smiled softly to herself, before heading after Aerith, throwing a look over her shoulder as she left. She met the princess' gaze, before Yuffie quickly turned around, a blush along her cheeks. Tifa's smile simply grew a little more.

* * *

Water was everywhere. It brought all of the creatures that had been prowling the perimeter into the caverns below, as they sought shelter. For the most part, the creatures seemed completely oblivious of the human presence in there. At other times, they would offer a sniff or a lick of the hand, before carrying on their way. Genesis couldn't help but feel the behaviour was a little strange.

"They've got her cells too," Reno said by way of explanation, as a bear waddled down a stretch of dirt tunnel, "They've never attacked us, and didn't seem the least bit surprised or resistant when we attacked them for food or boredom."

"Perhaps it would be better if they did," Genesis mused out loud, before Reno turned to him questioningly.

"You want them to attack us?" the redhead asked, seemingly in disbelief.

"Have any of you tested the extent of your new... gifts?" Genesis asked, as the redhead offered another puzzled expression. Something seemed to have clicked, however, and a slow smirk crept across Reno's lips.

"Ah, no... But I see where you're heading with this," The Turk nodded, "Kind of like live target practice. Would keep us on edge too."

"Exactly," Genesis nodded, as he felt a stirring in his mind.

"A request?" The voice all but purred, and Genesis' eyes flicked to Reno, "He can't hear me. None of them can. I am speaking only to you."

"An honour, surely," Genesis mused, as Reno turned to give him a raised eyebrow and a sceptical look. It appeared as if the redhead was re-considering choosing Genesis as a leader for their group. Genesis couldn't blame him; he'd questioned his own sanity several times since his change.

"You need not speak out loud, either. Merely think, and I shall hear."

_...I'd like the animals to be used as a means of training..._

"You would kill Gaia's gifts for the sake of your own kind's advantage?"

_... But it's now our kind, is it not?..._

"... I see you were indeed the right choice. Let me know when you are ready."

"MORANA wills it," Genesis nodded, "Prepare everyone for training. We need to be ready for Midgar."

Reno nodded wordlessly, and moved quickly to gather all of the humans huddling in the system of caves and tunnels. Genesis waited, drawing his rapier from its sheath and eyeing off the intricate symbols along the blade. He'd never known what they were, and with the way things had turned out, he doubted he'd ever be able to ask the weapons technician at Shinra about it.

"They're coming," Reno nodded as he returned, taking out his own weapon. Turks were always equipped with whatever weapon was suited to them best. Tseng had given Reno an Electro Mag Rod, and the redhead had stuck with it ever since, not a single complaint coming from his lips.

"Feeling confident?" Genesis asked, and the redhead remained silent, merely offering a cocky smirk. It was answer enough for the red General, who waited for his followers to mull into the cavern he and Reno were now standing in. It didn't take long until everyone was there, watching with interest as Genesis rolled his sword's hilt in his fingers, turning it in the dim light, and reflecting the images of those huddled around him.

"Training," Genesis began simply, before raising his sword horizontally, holding it out before him and running a hand along the flat surface of the blade. A red glow flickered along the blade, and sent a cloud of what appeared to be pure energy across the glinting surface.

There was a chorus of impressed murmurs through the group, and Genesis himself resisted the urge to grin. Transferring physical energy to an inanimate object was a talent he had worked on from the moment he'd learnt to wield a blade, but it had always been a difficult task. That time, however, it transferred fluidly, and with very little effort.

"Strength comes from within," Genesis said calmly, as if the ease of his previous action was no surprise, "Harnessing personal energy as a force on its own is one of the most useful skills an individual can possess. Being caught without a weapon need not disadvantage you, and nor should it, when your own power remains."

"But General," One of the ex-first's spoke up, "We were told it was too dangerous to attempt learning such a skill."

Genesis smirked, shaking his head.

"Sephiroth told you that, did he not?" Genesis asked, as the first class nodded, "Well... Sephiroth is a fool."

Genesis revelled in the hesitation on the expressions of those surrounding him then. People would seemingly never learn.

"Sephiroth is owned by Shinra," Genesis explained, "And Rufus Shinra is the fool that sent us here in the first place. Shinra is the reason we are what we are. Shinra manipulated us, confused us, abused our skills, our talents, our power for the company's own benefits. No other reason."

There was a wave of murmurs then, and Genesis watched the varying expressions in response, ranging from uncertain, to adamant, to simply enraged.

Genesis remained silent, and Reno smirked from his side, his voice low enough for only the pair of them to hear.

"This determines the comrades from the target practice," The redhead remarked casually, and Genesis nodded, a light smirk creeping along his own lips. It had been the ex-SOLDIER's intentions to not only train his new group up, but to determine who it was who needed to be picked off. Survival of the fittest was how they did it in the wild, and they were certainly not living the civilized life any more. Genesis stood patiently before his troops, and his smirk slowly crept further along his lips. A majority of the group were dirty, caked in mud residues from their journey to the crater, and the subsequent living arrangements they had taken upon their... 'infection'. Despite this, many had a fierce determination in their eyes, and Genesis was more than pleased to find that several of them had a distinct red glow already. It would likely be easy to harness such energy if they were so willingly giving it prior to commands. The red General held the ball of energy in his hand, feeling the Lifestream in his own body and the will of Morana herself composing the ball. Something felt different, and Genesis was yet to place his finger on it. He curled the flickering flames in his fingers, and concentrated, closing his eyes and focusing his attention on the energy coursing through his own body. He opened his eyes then, as the crowd watching him let out a chorus of gasps. As his eyes opened, he managed to catch only a brief glimpse of the ethereal glow coating his entire body.

_...Pure energy... _

"The fuck was that?" Reno balked, as Genesis tried to overcome the delightful surprise coursing through him as freely as the energy had been.

"Hojo has mentioned this, but..." Genesis paused, a maniacal burst of laughter breaking free, "Oh, if he saw this, he'd die!"

Reno frowned uncertainly, but Genesis couldn't care less. He knew, unlike the others, what this development meant. He had studied more than the others, spent more time in the labs, and had a deeper connection with himself and the planet. It was only natural that he would know what this talent held.

"This, my friends, is pure energy. Jenova's will is what allowed us to harness it, and Morana's will... our will... is what allows us to now harness it to its full extent," Genesis explained, "Jenova is a fool. Hojo himself spoke of how she is in an alliance with the planet. Jenova is content with an understanding that she was a threat to Gaia, and that the planet itself was submissive enough to allow her to remain, so long as she behaved... She is happy to harness the Lifestream's power as a method of survival, but she is letting its true power go to waste. Morana, on the other hand, has the will and the means to dominate not only the planet, but the planet's threat. That power..."

Genesis stopped then, focusing his attentions on his inner self and the presence now within his body. Morana's will was that of his own; to destroy Jenova and her counterparts, and to destroy anything that could cause them damage. Combining them was bringing out a certain kind of enlightenment within Genesis that he was drawing strength from.

_...We're feeding off each other..._

"...Excellent. You were a good choice, I see..."

Genesis' smirked, energy flowing through him, Morana's encouragement the final push in the right direction. He moved forward then, almost weightless as he leapt from the ground and curled, rolling through the air in an arch and heading for the ground with his fist extended. He landed lightly, crouched against the impact as his fist collided with the ground, but the kinetic energy coursing through him travelled through his fist and sent a shockwave through the earth beneath them. Cracks snaked out from where he had impacted, and a cloud of dust rose into the air, mingled with that same red glow that had inhabited Genesis only moments before. There was a rumble with the impact, and the shockwave echoed through the caverns. A few of the men stumbled to the floor, where others merely staggered, mouths open in disbelief. Genesis stood and flexed his fingers, the leather gloves encasing them groaning slightly, as he surveyed the damage around him with an intense air of satisfaction. The radius of his attack was easily ten metres wide, cracks in the earth's surface snaking like rogue bolts of lightning, as the dust slowly settled and his comrades pulled themselves to their feet.

The silence was almost unsettling, as Genesis let what had just happened sink into the realisations of those around him. He had never felt more confident about what it was they were aiming to do, and with some of the expressions on the surrounding people's faces, his optimism was seemingly shared between them.

"In Shinra, they tell you that working for the company, working for Jenova and the planet, and hard work will get you where you need to be," Genesis said quietly, ensuring that he had the attention of each of the men around him, "And here is where I tell you to forget that. In the wild, you fight to survive. We are a different species to them now, and they are a threat. Jenova is a threat. Shinra is a threat. The planet is a threat. What do we have to fight against that? Morana's will, and that of our own. Shinra has made us what we are today, and they lied. Being with Shinra got us nothing. We have lost more than we have gained, and they have warped our beliefs into thinking that working for them was the way to power; the way to victory. Here I tell you all that we were wrong."

The auburn haired General removed his sword from his back and stuck it into the ground, where one of the cracks had formed from his earlier blow.

"This is our home now, and Morana is the future. Morana is power, Morana is survival. Forget those you loved and once cared about, for we are nothing to them anymore. They left us here to die like animals, and so when we meet them, like animals we will be," Genesis paused, brushing his hair from his eyes with a determined smirk, "Instinct and will power, both ours and Morana's, will be what gets you further. We will fight for survival, and we will fight to the death, as it is meant to be."

The silence fell again, like a blanket, smothering any shroud of doubt that lingered within the eyes of Genesis' comrades. He knew then, before the battle had even begun, that his own personal victory had fallen into place.

* * *

They were there again, everywhere. Hundreds of them; ex-SOLDIERs and Turks, all lining up to attack Shinra headquarters, Genesis in the lead. They were different now, enhanced, stronger, faster, more... Terrifying. Cloud peered out the window, this time on his own. There was no Sephiroth by his side. There was no backup.

"We'll no longer be oppressed!" Cloud heard Genesis call, and a chill ran along his spine, "Come out, come out, president..."

There was a flash of light then, as Cloud sat bolt upright in bed, his breath catching in his throat as he snapped back to reality more than abruptly.

"It's alright!" Hollander reassured, as Cloud turned flared eyes in the professor's direction. He must have been sleeping again, and Hollander had gotten into his room and turned on the light.

"H-Holl...ander?" Cloud murmured sleepily, his immediate state of alert slipping slightly, as he realised the lack of a threat.

"Yes. You need to get up, Cloud," the professor said softly, seemingly concerned at the blonde's reactions to being woken, "Vincent Valentine is arriving shortly. He may even be here already. The president is insisting you perform a meet and greet with him."

Cloud stifled a yawn as he blearily blinked back the wave of sleep threatening to engulf him again, his mind fighting back disturbing images of glinting steel and glowing red eyes.

"Vincent Valentine?" Cloud murmured, swinging his legs out of bed and wriggling out of his sweat pants, as Hollander averted his gaze.

"Uh... yes," Hollander cleared his throat, "We have managed to arrange a get together with the ex-Turk, but I'm not sure he is fully convinced of his allegiance with us, yet. I believe Rufus will be speaking to him this evening."

"It's still night time?" Cloud asked, as he pulled on his slacks and half-heartedly tried to rub out the creases. Surely it wouldn't matter if he showed up looking slightly less than perfect... Everyone had been so otherwise preoccupied lately that the blonde doubted a pair of wrinkled pants would do an astounding amount of damage to his reputation.

"Yes. You must have fallen asleep quite early. We lost track of you for some time," Hollander frowned, and Cloud pat down his bedside table looking for his cell phone. His eyes widened upon seeing twelve missed calls, mainly from Zack, and seven text messages. How could he have been so deeply asleep as to miss all of those?

"Are you alright?" Cloud heard Hollander ask, as the professor placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly.

"I..." Cloud faltered. Should he tell the professor of his disturbing dreams of late? Or were they merely that... just dreams?

"Yeah, just pretty tired," Cloud smiled wearily, and it was seemingly enough to convince the professor that the blonde had not just lied through his teeth.

It didn't seem to matter how far away Genesis was right now. To Cloud, his presence was stronger than ever, and it was a feeling that unsettled the blonde to no end. He wondered briefly if it was Jenova's response to Morana going stronger, and in that case, if any of the other Jenova infused infantrymen or SOLDIERs were feeling the same effect.

"Has anyone been unwell lately, professor?" Cloud asked casually, as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door in Hollander's wake.

"If they have, they haven't been sent to the labs," Hollander replied airily, "Probably a good sign that nothing serious has occurred."

Cloud inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, as he nodded to himself. They were just dreams; creations of his own mind that were turning his guilt into something a little more sinister. Vivid dreams, but dreams none the less. He almost wondered why anything else had led him to believe otherwise, before Hollander paused at his door on their way out.

"Although, in terms of the unusual, Sephiroth has reportedly been having issues with REM. He keeps muttering Genesis' name in his sleep," Hollander mused quietly, almost to himself, as Cloud's stomach inexplicably tightened, "And his REM readings are through the roof, unlike we've seen with him over the course of his entire life."

Hollander then shook his head in dismissal, smiling as he asked if Cloud was feeling alright, the blonde's face draining of colour as he closed the door behind him and headed for the labs.

* * *

A/N: Poor Cloud.


End file.
